Endless Sacrifice
by wordsmith92
Summary: SEQUEL to "Say Something" This story continues with Melody Everard's journey after her 6th year at Hogwarts. Like many others she will not be returning to Hogwarts for her 7th year. Instead she is in hiding with Oliver Wood and her younger sister, protecting something she must keep secret from everyone. If the truth is revealed it won't only be her life at stake.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself once more in the full length mirror. I readjusted my long, dark curls that were cascading down my back, almost reaching my waist. My hands glided down the fabric of my silk dress, the material felt sleek beneath my fingers. I caught a glimpse of my sleeping angel in the mirror and I smiled. Oliver's mother beamed back at me as she rocked her gently. Iris came through the bedroom door holding a modest bouquet of yellow lilies in her hands, her eyes shined as she stared at me, she had never seen me look more beautiful.

"Thank you Iris."

Iris nodded but her awe quickly turned to worry, she had been so worried about me lately. She stood close to me as she spoke, not wanting Oliver's mother Evelyn to hear her but I knew Evelyn's attention was completely focused on my daughter.

"Mel, there's still time to change your mind if this isn't what you want."

I shook my head at Iris's worries because I had never felt more confident. "I'm certain Iris. This is the only way to keep her safe."

Iris smiled weakly as she handed me my flowers, she was unbelievably nervous for me but I grasped her hand reassuringly. I knew this was the only way to keep my daughter safe, my beautiful and perfect daughter. I held back the joyful tears as I reflected on the day my daughter was born, the most amazing day of my life.

* * *

I brushed the hair from my eyes as I continued to stare at the miracle I held in my arms, her petite hand grasped my finger tightly. She gazed back at me with the most beautiful bright blue eyes, they were identical to Draco's. The purest happiness was radiating from her little fingertips. I kissed her forehead lightly as Oliver and Iris peeked through the hospital room door. I waved them in enthusiastically, they both smiled radiantly as they gazed at my perfect daughter. Oliver set down another vase of lilies beside the one he had brought yesterday, he kissed my forehead and sat in the chair across from me while Iris sat at my bedside.

"How's Eliza doing?" Oliver asked sincerely. "I didn't realize you loved 'Pride and Prejudice' so much, to name your daughter after a character." Oliver teased gently.

"Not just any character Oliver. Elizabeth Bennet is one of the strongest female characters I've ever read about, my Eliza should only hope to be as strong willed as her. And Jane Austen was one of the most talented writers in existence. My daughter's name was a given." I sneered jokingly.

"Oliver, you can't deny that Elizabeth Austen Everard sounds beautiful and it seems to suit her already." Iris cooed as she touched Eliza's head. "I'm so happy she came a week late, I love being able to share my birthday with her."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You can shove off Iris, carrying her a week late was unbearable."

Iris and I laughed quietly, careful not to disturb Eliza who had fallen asleep. Suddenly Oliver gave Iris a serious look, it made her very nervous. I gazed bewildered at their silent conversation, their thoughts were distracted. Iris looked to me and touched Eliza's cheek.

"I better get going, I have work soon." Iris kissed mine and Eliza's head before leaving my hospital room.

I sighed as I stared at the door. It saddened me that Iris couldn't return to Hogwarts either for her sixth year, but it was far too dangerous now. Hogwarts may have become compulsory to all students this term but it wasn't the same place it had been while Dumbledore was Headmaster. The entire school and Ministry of Magic had been overtaken by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hogwarts could no longer be considered the safest place in the Wizarding World. With Harry, Hermione and Ron gone searching for Horcruxes, I couldn't risk Iris's safety by allowing her to go back. Even Oliver had turned down the hefty position Madame Hooch had offered him because he wouldn't leave me unprotected, it was too dangerous. I knew he was scared too, we all were.

After much deliberation, Iris and I decided we would all remain home this term. Even though she didn't want to be away from her boyfriend Bradley who _had_ returned to Hogwarts because he had nowhere else to go, she didn't argue with me too much. I easily sensed how frightened she was of the Death Eaters. She seemed to accept her new life without Hogwarts very quickly, especially after finding a part-time job at a cafe beneath our apartment building. We had decided to live as _muggle_ as possible to remain under the Death Eaters' radar, they had been snatching countless people to prove their bloodlines. I loved Iris so much for making such a large sacrifice, even though she hadn't been completely against the idea anyways.

Oliver continued to gaze at me, his hands trembled slightly as he held mine. He was sure not think directly about why he was so nervous, he knew exactly how to avoid my ability, I immediately became suspicious of his behavior. My heart sank when I pondered the possibility of him leaving us, that's something he wouldn't want me to know about until he was ready, and certainly something to be nervous about.

"You're not _leaving,_ are you Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. His grip became tighter on my hands and wasn't shaking as much anymore. He was relieved to know I would be distressed if he left us. I nodded in complete agreement to his thoughts, I would feel absolutely vulnerable without Oliver.

"Things have been good between us right? We've had a great summer despite everything else going on, right?"

"Yes Oliver, of course. I couldn't have done all this without your help. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. Is that what's bothering you? You're worried about our friendship?"

Oliver released my hands and wiped his palms on the leg of his pants, he was _really_ nervous, I didn't understand why.

"I love you Mel, I haven't tried to hide that." He said in a rush.

I sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "Yes Oliver, I am aware. But you need to realize-"

"Marry me Mel." Oliver stated firmly.

"What? Are you mad Oliver? Marry you? Why would-"

"This isn't some harebrained idea that I've come up with Mel. This is something I have thought nonstop about since we left Hogwarts. I love Eliza more than I ever imagined. Experiencing the end of your pregnancy and supporting you through her birth has been the most exhilarating whirlwind of my life. I can't stand the thought of any harm coming to this amazing girl, and that's why we should get married. It's the only way to keep her completely safe."

My heart sank into my stomach as I listened to Oliver speak such passionate words about Eliza. He clearly adored her the moment he laid eyes on her. But I still loved Draco; despite his colossal mistakes and our complete lack of communication this entire summer, I wanted to believe that our hearts still belonged to each other. I held Oliver's hand firmly as I attempted to respond to him, this was going to shatter his heart. He sensed my hesitation and spoke before I could.

"You can't just overlook what Malfoy has done or who he has clearly aligned himself with. You haven't heard a single word from him all summer. And don't think for one second that those horrid people wouldn't use your daughter as leverage against him if they were to ever find out about her. I know you have considered that Mel. So in order to protect her entirely, _marry_ me. We'll call her my daughter and then we'll be certain of her safety."

I sat in pure shock for a few moments as I processed Oliver's words, I couldn't believe how thoroughly he had thought about this. And I couldn't believe I hadn't known at all, I was supposed to be a telepath, but I had been oblivious to his plan. I gazed at my daughter, who was still sleeping soundly in my arms, and couldn't fathom any danger coming to her. I would have easily laid down my life to protect her but I didn't want it to come to that. I had been so worried about our safety during the school year, I needed to be even more worried now after Dumbledore being murdered. I needed to keep her relation to Draco a complete secret until I was absolutely certain she would be safe. I knew the Death Eaters would strike at any known weaknesses. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of any harm coming to her, I was determined to keep her safe, at all costs. Even if meant completely sacrificing a potential future with Draco. I couldn't hold onto something that may never happen and jeopardize my daughter's life because of it.

I looked into Oliver's optimistic eyes and smiled, I knew he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life. He loved me and Eliza. He relaxed immediately as I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay Oliver, I will, I'll marry you."

* * *

After returning home from the hospital, Oliver and I began arranging our wedding. We planned it for October 23rd, it was an anniversary we would share with his parents. I knew that wasn't a coincidence, it seemed meant to be. I couldn't denounce that I still loved Draco, because I did. I knew part of me always would. But I also couldn't threaten Eliza's safety for anything. I hoped he would understand my decision some day, if I ever decided to tell him the truth.

I often pondered Professor Trelawney's prophecy: " _You will bear the fruit of a poisonous tree, but change the roots within."_ Her prophecy had indeed come true; but I had also come to the conclusion that she never stated whether or not we had a _future_ together. I had given birth to Draco's daughter and in our short time together he had changed, his whole life and reasonings for all his decisions had completely changed. I realized that maybe that's where our relationship would end, I had done what I had hoped to do: Draco _didn't_ murder Dumbledore, his soul was safe for now. Maybe I was supposed to move on from here, maybe we both were. But I couldn't deny that the thought of solidifying the ending of mine and Draco's relationship by marrying Oliver, made my heart ache. The only thing I was absolutely certain of was protecting Eliza and I knew this marriage could accomplish that.

It became even more confusing for me as the weeks passed because in the short time between Oliver's proposal and our wedding, I had truly fallen in love with him again. We had been so unbelievably happy in our relationship before. Oliver quickly made me realize why I had loved him in the first place. I finally wasn't dreading marrying someone that wasn't Draco. The only reason Oliver and I had broken up at all was because he started his professional Quidditch career, I knew we would still be together if he hadn't abandoned me. But with Oliver's proposal, he had concretely proven to me that he would never leave me again. I'd have been a complete fool not to love him. He had gone above and beyond for me and my family.

I glanced down at my right hand, my future mother-in-law's wedding ring glittered delicately on my finger. Oliver would soon be moving it to my left hand during our small ceremony, where it would remain for the rest of my life. Iris and Oliver's parents Jeremiah and Evelyn were our only guests. I longed for my three best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron to witness our wedding, but I knew it was impossible. I wasn't even sure of where they were at this moment, I could only hope they were safe. I had told Oliver I didn't want to make a big spectacle of our wedding and he of course agreed to my wishes, I knew he would do anything to make me happy. So I wore a simple ivory silk gown that reached my knees and Oliver wore a black suit. An officiant his parents had hired would marry us in the backyard of Oliver's parents' house and we'd have a quiet celebratory dinner afterwards.

Iris cleared her throat and interrupted my reverie, it was time for the ceremony to start. I hadn't even realized that Evelyn had already gone with Eliza. Iris linked her arm with mine as we walked down the quaint aisle of flowers we had made earlier. When I saw Oliver waiting for me at the end of the aisle, all the apprehension I felt about this wedding disappeared completely. He was radiating absolute euphoria as he gazed at me approaching him, his smile widened as I extended my hand towards his.

I tried to force Draco's face to the back of my mind as the officiant started our ceremony. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew I loved him so differently than I loved Oliver, it had been hard to choose between them. But Oliver had really asserted his love for me while Draco had been completely absent the whole summer. I loved Oliver enough to spend my life with him, I knew he would protect my daughter and make us both happy. Draco was now devoted to serving Voldemort, he was a Death Eater and wanted by the Order. I couldn't risk my daughter's life so I could be with Draco simply because I loved him more. I was confident about choosing Oliver, I loved him welled in my eyes immediately when I saw how Oliver was beaming at me, he had never been happier than he was right now. He murmured I love you in his mind and I grinned. Knowing that he loved me was all I needed to be happy. He loved me enough to marry me and raise a daughter that wasn't biologically connected to him, I couldn't imagine anything more selfless. Oliver was perfect. I didn't hesitate for a single moment when I stated the words: _I do_ for everyone to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up from the parchment on my desk when I heard Eliza stirring in her crib; I packed it into one of my books and placed it at the back of my desk drawer. I stood up from my chair quietly to avoid waking Oliver, my husband, and walked to Eliza. Eliza's face formed a small smile when she looked into my eyes, she recognized me as her mother. Eliza was progressing much quicker than any other infant of her age. I had a strong instinct that she was telepathic too, but her thoughts would need to develop a little more before I could confirm my theory. I had done plenty of research since Eliza's birth and found that infants like her were unable to recognize faces yet, but Eliza did. I suspected it was because she was able to hear our thoughts and able to remember us without difficulty. I shook my thoughts from my mind when I heard Eliza whimper, she was hungry. I lifted her from her crib and cradled her against my chest. I tiptoed to my rocking chair so I could feed her, she stared up at me in awe, she trusted me entirely. I lifted my shirt and held her gently against my breast. The sensation of Eliza breastfeeding could not be compared to anything else. Knowing that she depended on me for her survival was the most empowering feeling and I cherished our feeding times.

While I was pregnant with Eliza, I had been so terrified about becoming a mother. When I finally gave birth to her two months ago, all my fears vanished. Staring in her beautiful blue eyes, Draco's eyes, I couldn't fathom not being her mother. I was still concerned about our world's uncertain future but I was confident that being Eliza's mother is what I had been destined to be. I knew I would never regret to fulfilling my former dream of becoming a Healer, that was impossible.

I looked up from Eliza's contented face when I heard Oliver stirring in our bed, he sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Eliza and I and smiled. He stood up slowly and walked over to us, he kissed the top of my head and brushed Eliza's cheek with his thumb, she giggled quietly, she undeniably adored him.

"Good morning Mrs. Wood, how's our Eliza doing?"

"Oliver, we've been married for two weeks, shouldn't you be adjusted to my new name by now?" I teased. "And Eliza is superb as usual, I don't think you could find a more perfect baby."

"I wouldn't dare try." Oliver breathed as he gazed at Eliza.

I kissed Eliza's forehead as her eyelids became heavy again and she slowly drifted back to sleep. I stood up carefully and placed her back in her crib. Oliver followed me and wrapped his arms around me from behind as we watched Eliza sleep soundly. He leaned his head on my shoulder and pressed his lips against it; they traveled up my neck and stopped at the top of my head. I turned around in his arms and rested my head against his bare chest, his warmth spread through my entire body. I looked up at Oliver and smiled, his blissfulness was projecting clearly. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me tenderly, he chuckled into the kiss when he heard my stomach growling loudly.

"Well someone is hungry." Oliver teased.

I smiled and nodded into Oliver's chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"What would you like for breakfast Mrs. Wood? You stay in bed and relax a bit longer."

"Oliver, I am perfectly capable of making us-"

Oliver held my lips together with his hand and I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed loudly as he released my mouth.

"If my wife is hungry than I am going to make her breakfast, you dote on me plenty. You need more rest, you were unsettled all night _again_ , you deserve some time to relax."

I smiled and kissed Oliver's cheek gratefully. I felt guilty that Oliver was aware of my restlessness, he didn't deserve the burden of my anxiety but I found it very difficult to sleep these days.

"I have a lot on my mind, as usual. It's hard to unwind."

Oliver nodded understandingly, as he always did, and kissed my forehead. He released me from his grip so he could go into the kitchen to make breakfast. When I could hear him shuffling around the kitchen and was certain that he wouldn't come back into our room, I returned to my desk. I opened the drawer and retrieved the book containing the parchment I had been mulling over all morning, for the past few days. I read the words repeatedly in my head, making sure I had worded everything as satisfactory as I could. This hadn't been an easy letter to compose and I knew there were no words sufficient enough to truly express how I felt, but I had to attempt it anyways. There were several drafts of the letter, that I would eventually have to dispose of, hidden in my desk. I was truly devastated about sending this particular letter but I knew it was the honorable thing to do, despite Oliver's protests. He strongly suggested that I never make contact again, stating it was careless and could result in our location being compromised, but I knew it was his jealousy and resentment that really fueled his argument. I really didn't desire to make Oliver unhappy so I had secretly written the letter. I felt once I sent it I could finally let go of my guilt and uneasiness and focus purely on my family. I read the letter one final time before placing it inside an envelope.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I can't even begin to tell you how difficult it was for me to write the following words. I never thought I would be faced with this quandary but I couldn't wait a single day longer to write to you. The guilt has been tearing me up inside. During our short lived time together, we tried so hard to make our relationship survive. We were put through every obstacle imaginable, I thought we would overcome everything together. But after these last few months of nonexistent communication, I realized that our relationship will never work. It will never be what we hoped it would. It kills me to even think this is true but the heartbreak of being separated from you for this long has been so much worse for me. You have completely vanished, I haven't heard even a whisper from you. I don't know if you are safe or worse. I've been waiting for months to hear from you since that last day at school and I've heard nothing. I know you were so afraid of truly letting me into your world but look at what that has done to us. I just can't continue this way anymore. I think we both knew that this wouldn't last forever, whether we wanted to believe it or not. It hurts me to no end to say goodbye to you, to say goodbye to our relationship but this must be done. I will cherish our brief time together, I loved you in a way I will never love anyone else, but there has been irreparable damage done. You built an impenetrable wall around your heart and you never truly let me through it. I wish I could have helped you, I wish I could have changed everything, but you were too reluctant to accept it. I understand that Draco. I understand how hard this must have been for you too. I really hope you are well and safe, wherever you may be. I sincerely hope you have a happy life, free of pain._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Melody Wood_

I held the envelope to my lips to seal it but jumped from my desk when I realized I had forgotten the most important element to my letter. I opened up my desk drawer and reached all the way to the back to retrieve the small velvet box Draco had once given me. I took the promise ring from the box and gazed at it. Draco giving me this ring over our last Christmas holiday seemed like such a distant memory, everything had changed so much since then. Back then, this ring had symbolized the promise of our future together, and looking at it now made me realize it had been an empty promise. A promise I didn't think Draco ever had the intention of fulfilling because it had never been genuinely feasible, just a farfetched fantasy. I sighed as I placed the ring inside the envelope and sealed it. I shoved the letter into my bag with the intention of taking it to my mailbox downstairs. Even though it would be quicker, I couldn't risk sending Draco the letter by owl, the recently overthrown Ministry was confiscating every letter they could acquire.

Oddly, I didn't feel overly troubled about sending this letter to Draco. At the beginning of summer I would have cringed at just the thought of leaving him. So much had transpired since then and after making the firm decision to marry Oliver, I knew Draco needed to know for certain that our relationship was over. I was sure that Draco already knew our relationship was over, he couldn't have been oblivious to that but I would feel horrible if I allowed him to hope that our relationship was still alive. I knew our unbreakable _mental bond_ would connect us forever but since neither of us had attempted to make contact, I knew this letter would keep him from ever trying to reach me through our bond in the future.

I quickly checked on Eliza who had purred quietly in her sleep and then I returned to my bed and pulled the sheets around my body. It didn't take very long for my eyelids to become heavy, I was so exhausted but before I could fall asleep Oliver entered our room holding our breakfast. I perked up in our bed the moment the scent invaded my nose, I was more hungry than tired now. Oliver handed me my plate and sat down beside me, digging into his own food. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we ate quietly; the peace was marvelous, my mind finally felt some relief even if it was only temporary. I was thankful for moments like these.

Oliver sighed as he kissed the side of my head, he was feeling tranquil also and so incredibly happy considering the circumstances with our world. "We seem to have settled into married life fairly easily." He bemused.

I nodded in agreement and kissed Oliver's neck softly, a smile forming on my lips. "Yes we certainly have."


	3. Chapter 3

I crumpled the letter in my hands and slammed my fists against the wall, it vibrated violently beneath my hand. I paced around my room, muttering incoherently under my breath. The fury pulsated through me making my vision blurry, I wanted to annihilate Oliver Wood with every fiber of my being. I wanted scream at Melody for _marrying_ him. My heart ached painfully as I thought about the irrevocable decision she had made. How could she do this to me? How could she _marry_ someone else? Her letter was written so beautifully yet it still felt so heartless, so cruel. I didn't want to believe the words. I couldn't believe she had returned her promise ring to me, I never wanted that. I had loved her more than anyone else in the world, she was the only person I truly loved. Now I was being faced with having to continue my life without her. What would be the point of living at all?

I groaned as I slammed my fists into the wall again. I yelped loudly and stared at my torn knuckles, blood had already started to seep through the skin. I slid down against the wall and held my knees to my chest as I tried to force the treacherous tears away. Was I honestly expecting a different outcome? Had I really believed that Melody and I could have a future together after everything I had done? After everything I was continuing to do? The only reason I had the opportunity to fall in love with her at all was because of the wretched assignment Voldemort had tasked to me: to persuade Melody to willingly join the Death Eaters rather than by force. My stomach instantly felt nauseous when I realized I had to actually be grateful towards Voldemort for blessing me with her, I loved her more than I could ever have imagined and it was because of my damn assignment. I shuddered at the consequences I would soon have to face if I wasn't able to procure Melody for Voldemort. His desire for Melody's telepathy had only grown stronger since he had overtaken the Ministry and Hogwarts. I knew he was becoming more impatient with waiting for her.

I desperately wished I could strip the surname _Malfoy_ from myself and take Melody back and run away together, maybe then we could have a chance at happiness. My lips quivered as more accursed tears welled in my eyes, the idea was laughable and most of all impossible. Melody had disappeared and hastily married Oliver Wood, she moved on without a second thought. As much as I wanted to hate her for this, I couldn't force myself to even be angry with her, she deserved happiness and she had done what she could to secure it. My life had become nothing less than chaotic since the beginning of summer. Melody did not deserve to be burdened with this too. She didn't deserve to have her life threatened because of me. My stomach turned as I contemplated the reality that her life was _already_ threatened because Voldemort _would_ find her eventually, with or without my involvement. He always acquired what he wanted, by any means necessary. I should have felt alleviated to know that Melody was safe with Oliver and out of harm's way, _for now_. But the pain of having to lose her was too much to endure, and there wasn't anything I could do now, she was someone else's _wife_.

I forced the agonizing thoughts from my mind as I heard a hesitant knock on my bedroom door. I jumped up from the floor and wiped the tears from my eyes as my mother let herself in. Her face was stoic as she closed the door behind her. She approached me and I took a step back from her, she flinched. I sighed as I slumped against my bed. My mother sat beside me and hesitantly touched my hand that was still holding tightly to Melody's crumpled letter.

"Is everything alright Draco?" She asked quietly.

"No."

My mother took a deep breath and fidgeted with her slacks. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I stood up from my bed and gaped at my mother, I couldn't believe she would ask me such a ridiculous question. "You mean other than being imprisoned in my own home? Or having to witness _him_ torturing people at all hours? Or murdering professors right in front of me? And worst of all, requiring _me_ to surrender the love of my life to him? I couldn't possibly imagine what is wrong with me Mother." I sneered through clenched teeth.

"The love of your life?" She whispered.

"Really Mother? Is _that_ all you heard?"

"You really love that Everard girl? The telepath?"

"Of course I do Mother. And she's gone off and married someone else. And every single day _he_ keeps demanding her here and if I don't deliver soon, I don't know what will happen to me. But bringing her here would be like asking me to live without breathing, it's impossible. I can't do that to her."

My words bubbled from my mouth so quickly, I couldn't believe I was admitting so much to my mother. I had never opened up like this to her, or to anyone, other than _Melody_. Now I felt desperate, I couldn't stand suppressing everything anymore. My mother stared at me in disbelief, she must have been shocked to hear I was in love at all, let alone with someone I was meant to relinquish to Voldemort. She stood up from my bed and touched my shoulder gently, I didn't shy away from her this time.

"I am so sorry sweetheart. I know nothing I say will console you but I am so sorry you have been put in this position. Is she safe?"

"I guess, as safe as anyone is."

My mother hesitated before responding again. "That must make you happy then? Or rather, give you peace of mind? That even if you have to be apart right now, she's safe."

"And just how long will she be safe Mother? Another month? Maybe a week or two? They _will_ find her. But why did she have to _marry_ him?" I asked defeatedly.

"I don't know dear, I am so sorry. In tense, unpredictable situations like this, people do all sorts of unexpected things."

My shoulders slumped forward and my mother gently patted my back, though I knew there was nothing she could do to console me, I humored her anyways. I couldn't envision a life without Melody and now I didn't have another choice. My life might as well be over now, I had nothing to live for anymore. I had known since the beginning of last term that Melody would come to despise me because the Death Eaters would find her eventually and she would finally learn of my part in her acquisition. But I never thought she would leave me for someone else, not Oliver Wood. I could tolerate Melody's hated after how I had betrayed her, I knew I deserved it, but I couldn't stand her marriage to another man. It hurt more than I ever thought, more than any physical pain I would ever experience. My heart felt completely empty knowing there was no possibility of ever calling Melody mine again.

My mother kissed the side of my head and left my room without another word, I hadn't realized she had still been standing there at all. I collapsed to the floor again, tears flowed freely from my eyes, I couldn't hold them back anymore. I gazed through my tears at the promise ring I had given Melody last Christmas. My heart ached painfully knowing I would never be able to fulfill my promise to her now. I wasn't sure if I ever could. I wanted to believe I could have. I desperately wanted to believe I could have given her a lifetime of happiness, that was all I wanted. Melody had made me surprise myself in countless ways. I never thought I could be optimistic about my future considering my family's longstanding affiliation with Voldemort. I thought I was destined for a desolate life, one that would be devoted to serving alongside the Death Eaters. I never dreamed of having anything else, until I had Melody. She made me understand that if I were brave enough I could be happy, I could be happy with her, and without the Death Eaters. I was heartbroken to know I wouldn't be able to have her for the rest of my life. That even if I left Voldemort behind me, I would never have a genuinely happy life, not without Melody. I wanted her so desperately, I needed her.

I sighed and wiped my useless tears away, they wouldn't bring her back to me. And as my mother said, at least she was safe for the time being. At least I could walk down my stairs knowing I wouldn't see her being interrogated, or worse. At least I knew she wouldn't be tortured mercilessly for her ability. If marrying Oliver meant she would be safe for just a little while longer, than I supposed I had to gratefully accept that.

My head snapped up when I comprehended my own words. Maybe Melody's safety had been the true motive for her hasty marriage to Oliver. Maybe it wasn't because she didn't love me anymore, maybe she thought that having _Wood_ as her last name would make her harder to track. I already knew she hadn't returned to Hogwarts, her truancy would make her even harder to find. They would have to search very hard to find her now. She must have known all along that Voldemort would someday pursue her ability after how he had murdered her parents because of her _mother's_ ability. Melody was the only telepath inexistence, she must have known that as Voldemort became stronger, the more he would want her. That had been the intent of _my_ assignment from the beginning, to persuade her to willingly join his side. She couldn't have loved Oliver Wood more than me, _our_ bond was too powerful. My heart began to accelerate as I pondered the possibilities, I wished my assumptions could be true. Maybe there was still some hope for me after all...


	4. Chapter 4

I read the small piece of parchment over again and stared at my surroundings. I could only see towering trees for kilometers, no trace of humanity anywhere. Oliver held tightly to my hand, his head peering in all directions.

"Fifty paces past the angled tree and look north, is Hermione bloody insane? How the hell am I supposed to decipher these directions?"

"And you're sure you can't hear them Mel? Try again." Oliver insisted.

"I'm definitely sure Oliver. They've all been practicing Occlumency, but they shouldn't be doing it now when I am actually trying to find them! Lets just go back home, I'm sure Eliza is anxious without us. I shouldn't have left Iris alone, what if-"

Oliver grasped my face with both hands and kissed me to silence me. I sighed against his lips. "Mel love, stop worrying. Iris will be fine for _one_ afternoon. You know you are dying to see your friends, we've been planning this for weeks. This may be the only chance you are able to see them for awhile, so be quiet for a bloody second and let me think about where we are."

I rolled my eyes and wriggled out of Oliver's hands. He chuckled as I stared at the parchment again, still completely confused and lost.

 _Travel to the moor where the World Cup is held, walk for exactly 2.2 kilometers, turn left at the most covered boulder and continue to walk fifty paces past the angled tree and look to the north. We love you._

Suddenly I heard a gasp coming from behind me, my head whipped around and I finally saw Hermione. I sprinted ahead of Oliver towards her at full speed, my legs could not move fast enough. We leapt into each other's arms, ecstatic tears flowing from my eyes. I released her from my secure grip and kissed both of her cheeks. I surveyed her quickly and gratefully found that she was mostly unscathed, no serious injuries that I could detect. I hugged her tightly again as Harry and Ron approached us. I gave each of them a bone crushing hug, lingering in Harry's arms for a moment longer. Hermione took my hand and led us through the forest towards their tent, I hadn't noticed it before now.

"Protective charms have been necessary." Hermione stated, noticing my confused expression.

We all went inside the enchanted tent and sat on the couches together. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat across from Oliver and I. Oliver rubbed my shoulder and Hermione smirked, she was the only one who had noticed our wedding rings, she was always the most observant, other than me. She didn't plan to say anything about it and was waiting for me to unveil the big news myself. I rolled my eyes at her thoughts and her smirk grew.

"How are you?" I asked more seriously. "You all _look_ fine."

They all stared at me for a few silent moments, unsure of how to answer me. Their eyes looked so tired and they were disoriented, they had hardly stopped moving over the past few months. Hermione continued to beam at me through her exhaustion. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"We're making _some_ progress I suppose. We have one Horcrux in hand." Harry breathed as he retrieved a locket from beneath his shirt. "I'm sorry if our lack of communication has worried you, but you of all people can understand why we've been so secretive." Harry winced as he put the locket back under his collar.

"Of course I understand, absolutely." I muttered. "It's difficult not knowing whether or not you're safe, my telepathy only expands so far. I lose your thoughts completely once you're far enough away _or_ practicing Occlumency." I teased gently.

Hermione reached over and patted my hand, her thumb running purposefully over my wedding ring, she was taunting me now. I stifled a laugh as I squeezed her hand. She was impatiently waiting to celebrate openly, rather than within her own mind, she wasn't sure what I was waiting for.

"How are you Mel? How's your Eliza doing? Exceptionally well I hope. We really missed you at Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were asking about you. I suppose it's a good thing you didn't come considering it was such a disaster at the end."

"Yes, I was disappointed we couldn't attend but I was eight months pregnant by then and it was nearly impossible to hide. I don't know how I managed to do it back at Hogwarts. But Eliza is perfect, a dream. Elizabeth Austen Everard, she's-"

"But don't you mean _Wood_?" Hermione teased, not able to conceal the truth any longer.

I pulled my hand away from Hermione and slapped her shoulder, she burst into laughter. Ron and Harry were watching us completely bewildered by Hermione's outburst.

"Yes Hermione," I groaned. "Thanks so much for correcting me."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes at Hermione, but his mouth hung open when he fully contemplated Hermione's comment. "Wait, _Wood_? Why would Eliza take _Oliver's_ last name?"

Oliver and I both held up our left hands, Ron and Harry's eyes widened as they stared in shock at our matching rings. Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter again, her cheeks reddening quickly.

"You two-you-you got-married?" Ron blurted, his eyes as wide as saucers.

I smiled and nodded at them as Oliver pressed his lips against my hair. Ron's shock morphed into delight as a smile spread to his lips, he was overjoyed for us. Harry avoided my gaze and focused on his shoelaces. While Harry felt mixed emotions about my unexpected marriage, they were _all_ glad I was no longer associated with Draco.

"I guess you should be thanking us then. You two wouldn't be married if we hadn't invited Oliver to your Christmas party last year." Ron joked.

Hermione smacked Ron's leg but he laughed loudly. I was purely happy as I stared at my three best friends, I was so relieved to see that they were safe, for the time being. I desperately wished I could hunt for Horcruxes with them but I knew I could never leave Eliza, she was my priority now. I would have to cherish the time I had with them.

"So your daughter isn't taking _Malfoy's_ damn name then?" Harry exclaimed suddenly overwhelmed by his anger, he stood up and stormed out of the tent.

Oliver's hand balled into a fist as he contemplated slugging Harry for his comment and Hermione stood up to follow him, I held onto her knee and stood up instead.

"Don't mind him Mel, you either Oliver. That locket does ghastly things to your mind." Hermione whispered apologetically.

I nodded understandingly and kissed the top of Oliver's head, he was less angry now and more sympathetic towards Harry, though he didn't want me to follow him either. I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and exited the tent to find Harry. Harry had only walked a few paces away and was leaning against a tree, facing away from me, he was rubbing his tense neck. I walked towards him and cautiously touched his arm, leaning my head against it. He sighed at my touch, his shoulders slumped in distress.

I stepped in front of Harry now and reached for his neck, I felt the chain of the locket beneath my fingers and pulled it over his head. Harry relaxed immediately once it was no longer touching him. I held the Horcrux in my hand, a dark green S was engraved into the stone but it seemed like an ordinary locket. My eyes widened as the stone began to quiver in my hand, it had a quiet tick, it seemed to be _alive_. My body shuddered knowing a piece of Voldemort's soul was trapped inside the locket. I dropped it to the ground, feeling disgusted by it.

"Feel any better?" I whispered as I gazed into Harry's eyes.

Harry shrugged, looking at me now he was suddenly feeling overwhelmingly upset about Dumbledore's death since the last time we had seen each other had been at his funeral. Tears instantly came to my eyes as I squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I know you're hurting so badly Harry and I-"

"It's _Malfoy's_ fault! He's a vile, murderous, pathetic excuse for a human being." Harry screeched. "And _you_ have his daughter."

"You know Draco didn't choose that life Harry." I attempted to say calmly. "You witnessed his regret with your own eyes, he didn't follow through with it. I'm sure he suffered greatly for his lapse, I'm sure he is suffering now." I breathed, not able to think about Draco for long otherwise I would crumble.

"He's still a Death Eater. That hasn't changed."

"He's not as villainous as you once suspected though Harry. You saw how tortured he was that night. He's not brave like us, he doesn't have the strength to abandon what he knows and stand against You-Know-Who. But he's not like them in the slightest, I can't believe that and I know you don't either."

"But, what if-what if she's-like _him_? What if she is sorted into Slytherin? Aren't you scared for her Mel?"

"For _Eliza_? I'm not scared for her at all Harry. She won't automatically have dark tendencies because of her relation to Draco. It's our _decisions_ that shape who we are love, I know you know that. Remember, you were scared for yourself once and look at who you've become; you're protecting our entire world. Besides, Draco may never know of Eliza's existence."

Harry grasped my arms firmly and stared directly into my eyes, he was unsure of what I meant by my last remark.

"I'm not sure if I will ever tell him about her Harry. That was the whole reason for Oliver and I to get married, to protect her. If everyone believes she is his daughter than she might be safer. Her eyes are unmistakably Draco's but I won't jeopardize her safety. And I can't tell him about her until I'm ready, until it's undeniably safe."

"Exactly. He's much too dangerous and unstable. I still don't fully understand how you could have _his_ child anyways." Harry whispered sadly, he felt sorry for me.

I shook my head at Harry's thoughts. "Eliza is the best thing that has ever happened to me Harry."

Harry smiled softly as he wiped away the unexpected tears that had come to my eyes when I spoke of Eliza. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around me, the hug was strong and severe. He was thinking this might be the last time he ever held me close to him, he was so uncertain of his own future. I pulled away abruptly and stared directly into his anxious eyes, tears now flowing from mine.

"You can't start thinking that Harry Potter. We will see each other again, as soon as humanly possible. You are far more endowed than you give yourself credit for, but I have complete faith in you, I always have."

Harry pulled me into his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders, his grip was almost becoming painful; but I held onto him securely anyways. I could suddenly feel the stares coming from the tent, all three of them were watching us intently, Oliver's disgruntlement protruded the most clearly. I freed myself from Harry's embrace and we walked back to the tent to join the others. Oliver didn't take my hand as I sat down beside him again on the couch. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and forced a smile onto his face, I snorted at his absurd, childish behavior.

The five of us spent the majority of the afternoon conversing about everything, the words flowed freely as if we hadn't been separated by time, distance and ongoing war. It was as if there wasn't a war at all. They mostly wanted to distract themselves with talk about Eliza, but we talked about _anything_ other than their search for Horcruxes. But I could easily see in their thoughts how difficult their quest had been thus far. Hermione especially could hardly stop thinking about the memory charm she had placed on her parents for their protection, she missed them very much. Their thoughts were overwhelming for me to hear and for the first time in my life I desperately wished I wasn't a telepath.

The hours passed too quickly and the sky soon began to darken outside the tent. I could have spent days on end with them, but I ultimately began to be plagued by thoughts of my Eliza. I had never been apart from her for this long and the distance was agonizing. Oliver easily sensed my anxiousness and we stood up together to say goodbye to our dearest friends. I hugged all three of them, tears immediately blurring my vision.

"I love you all so much. Good luck, stay safe, and take care of each other. I hope to see you again very soon."

Hermione nodded and hugged me once more. I wiped my tears away and kissed each of their cheeks one more time. Oliver reached for my _arm_ rather than my hand-still upset about my intimate conversation with Harry-and we apparated home. Apparition was not something you could ever get used to, the unbelievable pressure and stretching made my head spin. But it was undoubtedly the quickest way to travel and swiftness was what I needed.

Oliver's face was tense as he released my arm, he couldn't elude his discomfort of my close friendship to Harry. I held onto his arms so he would look into my eyes but he pushed me away and walked towards our apartment building door. I stepped in front of him and held my hands against his chest, he still averted my gaze.

"Oliver, please don't be mad over this. Harry is my best friend and I _married_ you. Even though this marriage isn't something I expected so soon, I am taking it seriously love. Please trust that."

"He loves you Mel, he always has, and that was _very_ obvious to me today. Frankly, I am not comfortable with your closeness to him."

"Don't be ridiculous Oliver. Harry is my best friend and nothing more. There was a time when he did have romantic feelings for me, but I know his heart truly belongs to Ginny. He has never pursued it because of Ron and the strong feelings he also had towards me, but now that I am _married_ , I know he'll have little trouble moving on. Trust your wife." I teased.

Oliver smiled, it was nearly impossible for him to stay angry with me for very long. It physically pained Oliver whenever we argued, so it rarely ever occurred. He lifted my face to his and kissed my lips softly, all his anger dissipated immediately. He whispered _I love you_ into my lips and I grinned. My heart fluttered as Oliver reached for my hand and we walked up the stairway to our apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard loud commotion before Oliver and I even reached the top of the stairs. I listened especially diligently and could clearly hear Eliza's cries radiating through the front door. My heart stopped, I immediately thought the worst. I let go of Oliver's hand and sprinted up the last few stairs and burst through the door.

Iri's exposed body fell to the floor, a loud thud shook the floorboards. Oliver slapped his hands over his eyes as a piercing shriek erupted from Iris's mouth as she desperately searched for something to cover her body with. Bradley's eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning red, his bare legs began to shake as I slammed the door behind us. Oliver's touch reassured me of my sanity, I took a deep breath and swallowed the harsh words that I was about to scream at them. Oliver let go of my arm when he was positive I was calm and kept his head down as he walked to our bedroom to tend to Eliza.

"You better give us a minute Bradley, _now_." I growled firmly.

Bradley quickly gathered his clothes and sped to Iris's room without uttering a word. Iris sat up from the floor and quickly began pulling on her clothes, her body quivered as she tried to avoid my glare. Her hands were trembling as we sat on the couch together, she was mortified. I remained silent for a few moments as I gathered my thoughts, I knew if I spoke now I would say things I would regret later.

"If you are going to yell at me or hex me, just do it already. I'm sorry okay? I'm really, really sorry. Mel?"

"I'm, I'm _not_ going to yell at you Iris." I attempted to say evenly.

Iris's shoulders relaxed immediately and she smiled nervously, she had thought I looked insane. Her smile vanished when she realized that my face was still rigid.

"Alright, I lied. What the hell were you thinking Iris? Just how long has Eliza been screaming? How irresponsible could you possibly be? What you do with Bradley is _your_ business but when it involves _my_ daughter, and _your_ niece, you have to be more careful!" I yelled loudly.

"Nothing happened Mel, she is perfectly fine. There's been absolutely zero issues here since you left."

"That may be so Iris, but do you realize what bringing Bradley here could have done? What if someone followed him Iris? Our protective charms on this apartment can only be useful if you don't allow people through them! What if the wrong people find out where we live? Don't you understand why I have been keeping Eliza hidden? If the wrong people were to-"

"I'm sorry!" Iris blurted, interrupting my rant. "It'll never happen again. Pardon me for wanting time to myself."

Empathy for my hurting sister quickly came over me as I gazed at Iris's upsetting face. I hugged her tightly. I knew I had been too harsh with her.

"Forgive me Iris. I have been so consumed by my own worries lately that I've forgotten about all the sacrifices you have also made. It's completely reasonable for you to want time with your boyfriend that you are always apart from. You know I love you and appreciate everything you have done for me right? You've been beyond helpful and-"

"I know sis, I know. You've only thanked me a few dozen times. I should have just told you that I needed some space, I'm sorry."

I nodded to my unbelievable sister and kissed her head. Our reconciliation was interrupted when Oliver came rushing into the living room, a panicked expression on his face. I jumped up from the couch immediately.

"I-I-don't know-what's wrong-she was fine-and then-and now-she's-"

I sprinted past Oliver towards our bedroom before he could even finish his sentence. I ran to Eliza's crib and held her in my arms. Her fragile body was icy cold but her cheeks were glowing red. I could feel how much pain she was in, my innocent baby girl was slipping away from me in my arms. Her heartbeats became weaker and slow, tears poured from my eyes as I tried to figure out what to do. Oliver and Iris stood in the doorway, their eyes full of tears and their minds completely blank. A thought finally sparked in my mind and I apparated out of my apartment holding Eliza close to my chest. Her cries became softer, almost ceasing completely, she didn't have the strength to even cry.

I sprinted through the hospital doors and screamed incoherently for help. A nurse quickly came to my aid and took Eliza from my arms, she stared at my tear stained face while asking me what happened to my daughter. I couldn't conceive proper words, my mind was completely void of all other thoughts that Eliza. I needed her to be okay again. I had never been so petrified in my life. Before I could even answer the nurse, Oliver was behind me attempting to explain what happened, but we truly weren't certain. I sank to my knees as tears kept pouring from my eyes, my heart pounded painfully against my chest, I feared it would stop dead. Oliver pulled me away from the center of the emergency room and sat me in a chair, he was struggling with calming me down when he felt terrified himself.

The time passed painstakingly slowly, I couldn't think of anything other than Eliza. I wished I could see her and hold her in my arms again, I feared I would never have that chance. I wished I had the knowledge to heal her myself but I had no inkling of how to help her. Oliver mindlessly stroked my back, occasionally kissing my head, his mind was spinning like mine. He felt guilty, afraid that _he_ had done something to make her so sick so quickly and severely. I looked into Oliver's eyes, completely focusing on him for that moment and shook my head violently at his thoughts. I kissed both of his hands and hoped he was assured that he had done nothing wrong.

Iris stood far away from us, she couldn't stand to watch us. Silent tears of worry rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't muster the courage to say a single word to me, she felt beyond responsible for what happened to Eliza but couldn't comprehend _how_ it happened. I immediately looked away from Iris when a nurse called mine and Oliver's name. I stood up and stared at her, a pleading and crazed look in my eyes. I could sense the remorse radiating from her body and my heart sank into my stomach, I clutched my chest tightly.

"We've sedated her Mr. and Mrs. Wood, we've made her as comfortable as we possibly can but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do. All of our preliminary tests came back normal, she doesn't have any wounds or internal bleeding, she doesn't even have a fever. Our doctors are completely perplexed. We-"

"You-you don't know-what's wrong with my baby? What the hell kind of hospital is this?" I squealed through my tears.

"I am so sorry, I wish there was more that we could do. You may see her soon. I am so very sorry." The nurse whispered.

The nurse departed from us and Oliver squeezed my hands, he leaned his head against mine feeling completely defeated. An unexpected feeling of clarity came through his mind, I stared at him confusedly, I could see the hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey." He whispered.

I stared at Oliver completely confused, I couldn't process anything.

"If these muggle doctors are _perplexed_ by Eliza's condition than that must mean this isn't some traditional ailment. We need to get Madame Pomfrey here immediately."

My heart finally began beating regularly again as I thought of Madame Pomfrey, she could heal _anything_. I had witnessed her incredible brilliance first hand, if there was something that could be done to heal Eliza, _she_ could do it. We had to _try_.

"I'll go. I'll go to Hogwarts and bring her here."

Oliver shook his head rapidly. "It's too dangerous. Hogwarts is crawling with Death Eaters, you'll be captured if they see you. _I'll_ go." Oliver insisted.

As much as I wanted to demand to go myself, I knew that would be unwise. Oliver was right, if anyone other than someone I trusted were to see me at Hogwarts than I would certainly be in jeopardy, my whole family would be. I couldn't risk our safety for that. I nodded to Oliver and touched his cheek, there was no more time to waste, he had to go _now_.

Oliver rushed out of the emergency room to find somewhere he could apparate without being seen. He was only gone for a few brief moments but it was unbearable to have to wait for them. I hadn't even considered what could happen to _him_ if he were seen also. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw Madame Pomfrey and Oliver rushing into the emergency room. She hugged me quickly before speeding towards the hospital staff, I knew she needed to see Eliza as soon as possible. She ignored their suspicious stares and began talking fiercely with them about Eliza. They advanced out of the waiting area and out of my sight, I couldn't gather enough focus to listen to their thoughts. Oliver wrapped his arms around me and I began sobbing into his chest, I desperately prayed that Madame Pomfrey could heal my daughter. I couldn't bear to lose her, I could never _ever_ surmount that kind of loss.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was spinning as I stared at my ceiling. Time was passing excruciatingly slowly, I felt detached from everything else in my life. I was plagued by my incessant thoughts of _Melody_. As much as I wanted to truly hate her, I couldn't even fathom the notion, she was too much apart of me. It felt so unlike me to be this paralyzed by the agony of losing her. I wasn't supposed to love anyone like this, I never knew I was even capable of it. My parents hadn't been any kind of role models when it came to relationships. They were cold and distant to each other, as if they were perfect strangers. My mother had been trying to persuade me to entertain the idea of having an _arranged_ marriage to an influential family in our circle. I couldn't contemplate the idea when I was still so hopelessly in love with _Melody_. I was completely spellbound by her and it was impossible for me to let her go, despite _her_ marriage to someone else. It disgusted me to picture her in the arms of Oliver Wood. I couldn't stop loving her and desiring for her to be _mine_ , I didn't care how far-fetched my fantasy was. I read her letter repeatedly and the words never made any sense to me. The last time we spoke I had been so certain that she loved me and could eventually _forgive_ me and now she was _married_. So much had changed in the few months we had spent apart and it didn't seem real, I didn't _want_ it to be real.

I leapt from my bed and reached for my wand when I heard someone apparate into my room.

"Bloody hell mate, it's the middle of the day."

I sighed and placed my wand back underneath my pillow when I recognized my friend Blaise's voice. I hadn't been expecting him, I hadn't been expecting _anyone_. He pushed my dark curtains open and I held my hands in front of my eyes to shield the bright midday light. Blaise's eyes widened at the sight of my disheveled room. His foot kicked one of the several empty bottles of Firewhisky that were on my bedroom floor.

"Christ Draco. What the hell is going on?"

"She's _married_." I stated simply as I reached for the half empty bottle of Firewhisky on my nightstand.

Blaise snatched the bottle from my hands and stared at me seriously. I had never seen him so concerned for me before.

"Just come back to school mate. Distract yourself a while."

"You know I _can't_ Blaise, my place is here."

"For what purpose? To drink your days away pining for Mel? Do you think that's the kind of man she wants you to be?"

"Who the hell cares?" I sneered as I snatched the bottle back and took a large swig. "I don't have a chance with her anymore, I never did. Did you leave school just to lecture me?"

"No. But now I'm not so sure if I should even tell you _why_ I came."

I wiped my mouth dry and set the bottle down on my nightstand and stared directly into Blaise's eyes. "What the hell do you know Blaise?"

Blaise sighed, still seeming unsure of himself, unsure of me. "I saw Oliver Wood mate. I saw him in the Hospital Wing."

My heart sank into my stomach. Any effect the alcohol may have had on me vanished immediately, my mind began to race with the possibilities. _Why had Wood risked coming to Hogwarts? Surely he knew he was being sought after by the Death Eaters? Why did he go to the Hospital Wing? Why hadn't Melody come? Was she hurt? Or worse?_ These were questions that I needed answered immediately. Suddenly a sharp pain in my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts. I shoved Blaise away from me and rubbed my stinging shoulder.

"What the hell was that for Blaise?"

"Did you even hear what I said? Oliver Wood was at Hogwarts. What could that mean?"

"I don't know Blaise, did you hear anything?"

"I saw him apparate into Pomfrey's office and they were gone almost instantly, I didn't hear a word. Good thing I was delivering an injured first year to the hospital or I wouldn't have seen him. Do you think Mel is alright? Why else would he retrieve Madame Pomfrey? He must know how foolish it was for him to come to Hogwarts, he wouldn't risk that unless it were serious. Right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began pacing around my room, my mind was racing. Whatever the reasons were, as Blaise suggested, they had to be serious. He wouldn't come to Hogwarts without a good cause, it was a dangerous place now. My heart ached as I considered the possibility that Melody might be seriously hurt. I quickly remembered our recently discovered _mental bond_. I hadn't tried contacting her since our last night together at Hogwarts, I couldn't face what she must be thinking of me. And when I received her letter informing me of her marriage, I assumed it would be easier on us both to never attempt to contact her again. But this was an apparent emergency, maybe I could actually help her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't _try_.

"Thank you Blaise, thank you for coming here. I need to go now, I have to find her."

"Of course mate, stay safe."

"You too."

Blaise quickly apparated away from my room and I closed my eyes to centralize all my thoughts on Melody. I hoped that she would be willing to speak to me, if she was able to speak at all. I forced the negative thoughts from my mind, I was losing my focus. My heart stuttered as I saw a perfectly clear image of Melody's face in my mind, as if she were standing in front of me. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears, her face was distraught and she was standing in a hospital. I gasped, something had to be severely wrong and if it wasn't her or Oliver, I wasn't sure who it could be. Iris? Suddenly I felt a tremendous amount of pressure drilling against my entire body, but before I could react, the pain ceased instantly. I opened my eyes, feeling completely shocked to realize I had _apparated_. I hadn't even been trying, my own mind had taken over my body and automatically brought me to Melody. This mental bond was clearly much more powerful than I ever thought.

The nerves instantly filled my stomach, I wasn't sure if I could compel my legs to move towards the hospital. Before I could take a step towards the double doors, Melody was rushing out of them, clutching her chest. She collapsed to the hard cement, her body convulsed from her sobs. I slowly began to approach her, I couldn't stand seeing her this upset. I unexpectedly felt _confident_ , maybe she wouldn't push me away, maybe she would be relieved to see me. I stopped abruptly when I saw Oliver Wood speeding through the doors, chasing after Melody. Pure hatred coursed through me as I watched him envelope her in his arms, she clutched his back tightly, I thought she could have ripped him apart. My heart sank when she pressed her lips all over his face, she was so devastated by whatever was happening in that hospital that she wasn't sure what to do with her emotions.

The moment I felt myself hearing every note of Melody's thoughts, her head snapped up immediately from Oliver's neck. Her perfect eyes easily found mine, she thought she had been demented when she felt my presence so close to her. She pulled herself away from Oliver and muttered words I couldn't hear and he hurried back into the hospital without her. He hadn't noticed me at all, I was certain if he knew I was here he wouldn't have gone back inside the hospital. Melody stalked right past me without looking up at me and around the corner into any empty alleyway. I followed her but was immediately unnerved by her overwhelming anger towards me. Her arms were folded over her chest as she glared at me.

"Why are you _here_ Draco?" She snapped bitterly, it hadn't been the greeting I had been longing for.

But hearing Melody say my name aloud again made my heart soar, even if it had been in a spiteful tone. I closed my eyes and sighed. While I had fully expected her anger, it was painful to actually feel.

"Draco, did you hear me? What the hell are you doing here? How did you-"

Before I could stop myself, I yanked Melody's body into mine and crushed my lips against hers. My heart had completely overpowered any logic I had left. Her fury was apparent but I couldn't help myself from kissing her, I wanted to do it again. She was too desirable to me. She pushed me away quickly and glowered at me.

"Are you completely insane Draco? Did you actually think I wanted you to do that?" Her voice wavered as she spoke, so I knew she didn't completely believe her own words.

I stepped towards her again, I could see tears welling into her eyes. I touched her cheeks carefully with my hands, surprised that she didn't force me away from her again. I stared into her pained eyes, searching for the same loving gaze she _always_ used to possess when looking into mine, but it was missing. Everything was different now. Her mind was quiet but I could feel that she had been through unbearable hell these last few months, her life had altered so drastically. There wasn't the same youthful light in her eyes, she had aged dramatically since I had last seen her. Her life was so difficult now. Her eyes were so cold, she didn't seem to emanate any yearning towards me anymore. I easily noticed the wedding ring on her left hand and it became clear to me, Melody really _wasn't_ mine anymore. She hadn't been pining for me as _I_ had done for _her_ all this time. She was married now, she was Melody _Wood_ now. I sighed as I dropped my hands to my sides, touching her wasn't helpful to either of us.

"I'm so sorry Melody, I never meant to disrupt your life. I _saw_ you and I thought that _you_ were hurt." I admitted defeated.

She sighed too and nodded in understanding. "Right, our mental bond. Well _I'm_ fine Draco, but you need to go now. I can't have Oliver seeing you here." She whispered.

Tears slowly rolled down Melody's cheeks, seeing me in front of her was becoming too overwhelming. She had been so consumed by what was going on in that hospital that she couldn't stand to see me right now, she didn't have the mental capacity for it. I couldn't even question who she was so worried about, I was too afraid to ask, I didn't want her to hate me even more for prying into her life more than I already had.

"I don't hate you Draco. I'm just-I just-can't-do this right now. You have to go."

Melody avoided my gaze and turned around to wipe the tears from her eyes, looking at my face was too difficult for her. She began breathing deliberately in hopes of calming herself down, but she was struggling greatly. I cautiously extended my arms towards her and wrapped them securely around her body. She ceased her attempts to restrain her emotions and collapsed in my arms. We plummeted to the ground together and her body started to tremble from her excessive sobbing. I held her firmly to my chest as she continued to cry, I wouldn't let go. It tormented me to see her this distraught but I relished having her in my arms again, for any reason. I knew I would have to cherish every moment because this could easily be the last time I _ever_ held her. Her long, beautiful hair smelled exactly as I remembered, like a vast meadow of flowers and it was as soft as silk. Her inhumanly gorgeous body felt warm and it melded against mine. I couldn't help but feel that she belonged _here_ with _me_. I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to let her go after this. If I were smart, I would apparate us away and never let her leave me again; but I knew I couldn't actually do that to her. Melody had chosen Oliver Wood over me and I couldn't take her away from him, as much as I wished I could. Her sobs slowly began to disperse, I knew she had been listening to my every thought. I had purposefully allowed her to hear _these_ thoughts. I wanted her to truly understand how I felt, to know how much our separation was _killing_ me. I released her from my arms when I felt tears coming to my own eyes. She stood up immediately but remained very close to me as she straightened her clothes, I could feel her sweet breath against my neck.

"I _need_ to go back inside Draco, I'm sorry." She whispered through her fresh wave of tears.

I nodded without looking into Melody's eyes, I felt the intense urge to kiss her again and I knew I would do it without hesitation if I looked at her enough. I wanted to try one last to convince her to leave with me. After hearing my thoughts she backed away from me, shaking her head. She couldn't leave whoever was in that hospital. She stared at the ground now, holding her arms rigidly over her chest. After a few more unbearably silent moments she looked up at me and hesitantly walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I relaxed in her embrace and wrapped my arms around her back. I inhaled her scent one more time before she pulled away, wildflowers and vanilla. I would memorize her scent, knowing I may never be close enough to her again.

Melody closed her eyes and nodded slowly, answering my thoughts. I secretly hoped that she detested that thought. When she didn't open her eyes again I assumed that meant it was time for me to leave her, I studied her face and forced myself to apparate back home. I gradually opened my eyes, desperately wishing that she would be standing in front of me. I sank to my bedroom floor when I fully accepted that she _wasn't_ and never would be again.

I cringed _knowing_ that I eventually _would_ see her again, and it wouldn't be on her own terms. I knew she would be found by the Death Eaters at some point because she couldn't elude them forever, as hard as she was trying. I reached for my bottle of Firewhisky as I realized she would soon truly despise me forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I paced the hospital waiting room, the seconds were ticking by tortuously slowly. My hands were entangled in my hair, restless tears were rolling down my cheeks. I desperately wanted to leave this hospital with my daughter in my arms; it had been an agonizing six hours since Oliver had brought Madame Pomfrey here with the hopes of healing Eliza. What was worse for me now is that every time I tried to picture Eliza's angelic face, _Draco's_ distraught face entered my mind also.

I hadn't thought about mine and Draco's encounter since it had ensued, I couldn't allow myself to think of anything other than Eliza. But in this moment I couldn't restrain his face from invading my thoughts. I _never_ expected that Draco would just appear in front of me and my heart hadn't handled it very well whatsoever. I had been _so_ certain of my marriage to Oliver, I knew it was the only way to protect Eliza to the fullest, I knew no one would be suspicious of her lineage if I were married to him. But once I was staring straight into Draco's eyes-after months of estrangement-I couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of regret. My emotions were so unstable right now because of Eliza's admittance to the hospital that I actually found myself really wanting to tell Draco the truth, about _everything_. He had been assuming that my heart no longer belonged to him considering my marriage, but it _truly_ did, I had been unable to let him go either. It took every ounce of strength and discipline I had left _not_ to tell him about our Eliza, but I knew there was still too much danger. Then he was gone so quickly and I wasn't sure if or when we would see each other next.

My heart began aching again as Madame Pomfrey walked through the double doors of the restricted part of the hospital. Her face was pale and her eyes were exhausted, but a wide smile formed on her lips once she saw me. Joyful tears erupted from my eyes as she grasped both of my hands.

"She's fine Melody, well she _will_ be fine. I've stabilized her and she should be perfectly healed very soon. I had to mend those muggle doctors' minds but that was a necessary casualty, I've healed her."

I sprung into Madame Pomfrey's arms as I wiped the grateful tears from my cheeks. I released her quickly and wrapped my arms tightly around Oliver, becoming more hysterically relieved. Our happiness was short lived once I noticed the very serious expression on Madame Pomfrey's face. I released my husband immediately and she held tightly to our arms and led us to a more secluded corner of the hospital.

"The problem here Melody is quite serious. Eliza is healed and should have no severe side affects but, she was _poisoned_ , nearly to death."

My eyes widened from the pure shock and rage pulsated through me as my grip became tighter on Oliver's hand. " _What_? How is that even possible? _Poisoned_?"

Fresh, panicked tears welled in my eyes as I contemplated _how_ this could have happened. _Who_ would have poisoned Eliza?

"I'm afraid so dear, by an extremely rare poison. It completely shocks your nervous system, death is almost certain. It's an absolute miracle that you brought her here when you did, even an adult would struggle with healing from this. You have an extraordinary daughter."

"I just don't understand-"

"I'm afraid that's not all Melody. What confounds me most is the _rarity_ of this poison. It is not easily procured and the type of person that would even consider brewing this potion, would undoubtedly have _darker_ affiliations. It's of course banned from being taught, and I imagine only someone serving You-Know-Who himself would produce it, let alone administer it to an infant."

"This isn't making any sense, I just don't understand." I mumbled feeling completely flustered.

Suddenly my blood ran ice cold in my veins, my heart quivered with undeniable fear. A _Death Eater_ had poisoned my daughter and I had been unable to prevent it. I had left her too vulnerable. I was terrified of what the future held for my family now. We had taken every measure possible to keep Eliza safe and we failed her, _I_ failed her. Tears flowed from my eyes as I tried to fathom who would have possibly done this to my baby. _Who_ could have edged past Iris while Oliver and I had been visiting Harry, Hermione and Ron. My heart disintegrated inside my chest once I realized that the _only_ person who could have done this was _Bradley_. He was the only person other than my own sister and husband who had ever been around Eliza, we hardly left our apartment and we _never_ left Eliza alone for a single moment, someone was _always_ with her. I didn't want to accuse Bradley, I knew it would break Iris's heart, she would be furious with me, but it was the only _plausible_ explanation.

Oliver cleared his throat to capture my attention, I didn't notice both he and Madame Pomfrey had been watching me intently. I looked directly into Oliver's uneasy eyes.

"Bradley." I whispered.

Oliver's eyes tightened as he contemplated my single word. His hands twisted into fists at his sides, his face reddened from his immense anger. I stroked his shoulder quickly, trying to calm him down. I needed him to be sane so we could decide how to approach this.

"Bradley Carrington, the sixth year? Is that who you suspect? I'd normally suggest that you inform the Ministry immediately, but unfortunately, at this time, that would do very little." Madame Pomfrey said sadly, she wasn't sure what more she could do to help us.

I nodded in understanding, we would have to resolve this ourselves. I grasped Madame Pomfrey's hand and she patted my cheek gently. I knew she needed to go back to Hogwarts, she had been with us for so long.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, I won't ever be able to repay you for this. You saved my daughter's life." I whispered. My voice faltered as I finished my sentence, a sob resonating in my throat.

"No thanks are necessary my dear. Despite these difficult times, healing is what I live for. Eliza will be fine very soon. You need to take her home as soon as you can and stay safe alright? Keep your family close."

I nodded in agreement and she hugged Oliver and I quickly, then she exited the hospital to return to Hogwarts. I looked into Oliver's somber eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, I rested my head against his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead gently, he released me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"What are we going to do about this Mel?"

I closed my eyes so I could focus on all the possible things we could do now. _Surely we had to relocate, but where to? Should we find Bradley and kill him?_ I shuddered at how easily that idea entered my mind but after what happened to my daughter, I felt I was capable of anything. _How was I going to tell Iris? What could I do to make Eliza safe again? Should I approach the Death Eaters on my own? Is that what they really wanted?_ I looked back at Oliver, his eyes were fixated on me, wishing he could read my mind too.

"I just need Eliza to be safe." I whispered.

"I know love, I need that too. We need to move, immediately." Oliver stated seriously.

"I don't want to uproot our lives Oliver, Iris and I were raised in that apartment. But if Bradley really is a _Death Eater_ , I suppose there is no other option. He could easily lead them to our home, I don't think we can return there at all. I am so sorry Oliver."

I sank into a chair and covered my face with my hands. I felt so guilty, Oliver and Iris had already done so much for my daughter and me, and now I was asking them to relocate to somewhere completely unknown to us right now. This was too much. Oliver sat beside me and reached for my hands.

"Don't ever apologize to me Mel. I love you, for better or worse right? We'll only get through this _together_ and I will do whatever it takes to protect our daughter.

I nodded reluctantly to Oliver and he kissed my hands as I rested my head against his shoulder. My thoughts quickly returned to _Iris_. How could I possibly inform her that her boyfriend is a Death Eater and _poisoned_ her niece? My head perked up from Oliver's shoulder when I saw Iris walking towards us holding two coffee cups, she felt so restless. She set the cups down on the table in front of us and I reached for her hands. She crouched in front of me, she was so worried, she was afraid I had bad news.

"What is going on Mel? Will Eliza be okay?"

"Madame Pomfrey said she will be alright. We can-"

"Oh thank goodness, I have never been this worried before. What _else_ is wrong then?"

"Listen Iris, I have to tell you some very bad news, something I never thought I would say to you."

Iris's eyes were wide and I could feel that she was very nervous now. But before I could tell her anything more, a nurse I hadn't seen before interrupted us.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, but you may see your daughter now."


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7cd261722f4beef4cbc369cb4c78e59"I could sense Eliza's anxiety the moment the elevator doors opened. I sped ahead of Oliver, Iris and the nurse towards where Eliza's thoughts were emanating from. Before I even reached the door her anxiety faded into tranquility, she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew/em I was near her. A proud smile formed on my lips when my suspicions about Eliza's telepathy were instantly confirmed, she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/em hear my thoughts, she could hear everyone's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a99c9eeb8d1e0167049ae4df236f5238"The excitement I felt for Eliza's telepathy was interrupted when I approached her crib. My heart plummeted into my stomach, even though I already knew she was healed now she still looked so helpless in the hospital's crib. I just wanted to take her home and away from this horrible nightmare. I carefully lifted her from the crib and held her tightly against my chest, tears welled in my eyes as she nuzzled against my neck. I was so thankful she was healed, these last several hours had been the most terrifying of my life. I heard a loud sigh coming from the entryway of her room, I turned to see Oliver clutching his chest trying to regain his composure. He had been so fearful of losing her too. Iris stood immobile behind Oliver, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. The nurse cleared her throat and stepped between Iris and Oliver. I smiled feebly as she gently touched Eliza's back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597826803bee86f0dca3f3d4d4514bc3""You are cleared to take Elizabeth home now as she has passed all of supplementary tests. Your daughter is a survivor. But you must bring her back immediately if she has any issues in the upcoming days."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baa859b88217850d428cc005a5212fdc"I nodded to the nurse, afraid to speak because I thought I would burst into joyous tears at any moment. The nurse patted Eliza's back once more before exiting the room. Oliver approached us and wrapped his arms tightly around us both. He kissed my forehead gently,his lips lingered against my head, he was so happy. Our rejoicing was fleeting when I remembered the horrible truth about Bradley that I still needed to tell Iris. I placed Eliza in Oliver's arms and waved Iris to sit beside me on the hospital bed. Iris watched me carefully as I mustered the courage to tell her, she was completely oblivious, this news would crush her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16248a941fc0b40edfe207554b304fb5""This is difficult to say Iris but it's about em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bradley/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c61cf3516db10863c07542be97e54eb"Iris concentrated on my eyes, she couldn't speak yet but nodded for me to continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69ba3896eeea312f0943a92400546b7b""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He/em was the one that did this to Eliza, he poisoned her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530b659c6988f891a7f3ec1549ac9518"Iris dropped my hand fiercely and stood up to storm out of the room, she didn't want to believe me. She was clearly angered by my accusation, she thought I was wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0d0feaf835042ce4f1e6107c586eef""Think about it Iris, he was the only one outside the three of us that has been to our apartment and near Eliza. He-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd5fa264291311a39db4960f5ceac9e""I know you are desperate for answers Mel but you can't just accuse whomever you want. What about the party we had last Christmas? Dozens of our schoolmates came to the apartment, perhaps it was one of them?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c62143f3fb705e197c999e51d7af4b0f""I didn't even know I was pregnant at that time Iris, I didn't find out until after we returned to school. And only a very select few even know about her, no one would just randomly come to our apartment. Most of our schoolmates returned to Hogwarts and the ones that didn't are hiding somewhere, trying to dodge snatchers and Death Eaters. Believe me Iris, I don't want this to be true and I know it must be impossible to grasp. But Madame Pomfrey herself said Eliza was poisoned by an extremely rare and sinister poison, she almost died Iris. Who would do such a thing to an infant?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f135400512e79b8e9d855c7d318f6c1e""Maybe it was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Draco./em" Iris sneered bitterly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec66bbe2daa3e786b653eb864ac9ecc""We have hardly set foot out of the apartment Iris, you don't even have to step outside the door of our building to get to your job. And the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/em time Oliver and I do leave, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bradley/em comes over, this is what happens. I am sorry Iris but it's the truth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123115aabd3ba447e79abcab0fdd92f0""I've never seen a Dark Mark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb02d2aadb06b1cb3f486b7fe3b44ae"I could easily hear the alarm in Iris's tone, she was desperate to clear Bradley's name but she was quickly realizing that he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"must/em be guilty, the evidence was compiled against him. She didn't want to believe this. They had been dating for a year now, she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"loved /emhim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6da65e7bd0d776cabfa7fa7ed0f6ee91""I can't explain why he doesn't have a Dark Mark, I know You-Know-Who is very selective about who obtains one. But maybe this was some sort of initiation or trial. Surely you've noticed some odd behavior before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1998bdfb2ccf266d2681a2e1836e5d88"Iris looked away from my eyes and searched through her memories, she was hoping to find some other way to justify what happened to Eliza, but she was struggling. Bradley hadn't behaved abnormally at all, she didn't think anything suspicious when he spent an unusual amount of time in the bathroom, especially when he made an excuse of not feeling very well when he returned. She effortlessly believed him, she didn't know she should be wary of him. She had been so blinded by how much she loved him that she hadn't thought to suspect him of anything. Tears poured from her eyes, she felt disgusted with herself. I stroked her back as her body began to shake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="867cbbe173764985700db3f6a76fb5d3""Do you think this had been his motive all along? We've been friends since first year, surely he couldn't lie to me for six years? Especially after we started dating. I feel so stupid. How could I not see?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bcfc19e66b38feacc5d4cec952cd20c""I know how hard this is Iris, believe me. But you can't blame yourself. He took advantage of your trust. Maybe he really did care for you, maybe he was forced into this. I can't say for certain, but what he did was unforgivable."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c181170b25f4e1d62ad4e2ca9098e62""How could I be such a bloody idiot? I'm just now realizing how little I even know of him. I've never even met his parents Mel. He hardly talks about himself other than superficial things, nothing exceptionally personal. We just get along so well, he makes me laugh so much and he is always such a great listener. I am so bloody stupid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d37b8bb629270ea334de1e96ff450d43"I couldn't configure the appropriate words to say to Iris, I feared hurting her even more. I knew em style="box-sizing: border-box;"exactly/em how Iris was feeling right now but I didn't want to speak too much of Draco in front of Oliver. This time last year I was being captivated by Draco and our relationship was just beginning, and unbeknownst to me, he had been a Death Eater all that time. I had been so instantly consumed by our relationship that I never truly understood how dangerous he could be. A feeling of fear surged through me as I realized my family wasn't completely safe anymore, our location had been compromised. I looked up at Oliver now, he had kept silent while I spoke to Iris, though I knew the hatred he had towards Bradley was building inside him. He was focusing only on Eliza to keep his control, he was swaying her slowly, she was sleeping soundly in his arms. I would do whatever it took to make them safe again. I stood up and grasped Oliver's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1399bef8e45a98d352eefa355f041fd0""Where are we going to go Oliver? There is probably a flock of Death Eaters waiting for us at home. We need to make ourselves disappear and quickly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c01a6f96ffd23869d917f10eb27a0a""Wait, what? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Disappear/em? Why do we have to leave? We could all fight off anyone that might be waiting for us." Iris whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa07b26c72ac5a9820572f77f79a46e""We have to go Iris. I won't risk Eliza's safety or em style="box-sizing: border-box;"yours/em. They'll kill you Iris. They'll kill your niece. They don't care that you're a woman and that Eliza is an infant, they've already tried to kill her. We can't go back under any circumstance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13fd82429bd05c34124a96744c4a6cc0""And leave the apartment Gran raised us in? We can't leave it behind Mel. It means too much to me, to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/em!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8327259bfbe66462274cf9844d1c7888""It's your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"life/em or the apartment Iris, which is more important to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3f50ca3d01858ea381c132e0764fb5"Iris wanted to contend with me again but held her tongue, she wiped her frustrated tears away but she didn't want to endanger Eliza again either. Oliver handed me Eliza and he paced the room to decide where we could go. Locations all over the world entered his mind, he was afraid there was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nowhere/em we could go that wouldn't be dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1ab1368d4d0a88a5d6e0a0355526e5""Maybe we should just go to my parents' Mel. We could easily conceal ourselves there, it's deep enough in the countryside. There aren't neighbors nearby and my parents even have a cellar if there's ever a time we really need to hide. You're so gifted with protective enchantments that I really think we could be safe there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59d8db01c4568fee3b8ec6e736d88d4c""I can't even think of jeopardizing your parents Oliver, they don't deserve that. I think we're better off on our own."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c275728fc9a36c79892c8ac34bfdcc""And go where Mel? Live in a tent in the forest like Harry and the rest? Having to move every single day to avoid detection? Eliza needs stability." Oliver snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b956d5d69e26326e2dcb2acbd9845e4"I bowed my head to avoid Oliver's glare, I wasn't trying to make him angry. Iris shifted in her place on the bed, she was troubled by our arguing in her presence. Oliver walked back to me and kissed my forehead, he regretted his outburst but he didn't know what else to do. He felt powerless, he just wanted us to be safe again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fdbcf0029c69d9d54a1960c5eec444""We'll go to your parents' temporarily, until we can find our own place to go. It really doesn't matter where. I know this is short notice and we have limited choices, but I don't want to endanger your parents."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e97cc2892dc000d8f020e40328bb90c""We'll tell them everything once we get there. Trust me Mel, they won't want us anywhere else. That protective instinct we're feeling for our daughter, they feel for us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cb5662d02533a9da595fbb978c1e236"I nodded reluctantly, I did not relish the idea of gambling with his parents' lives, their safety would definitely be at risk now too. Iris stalked over to us and we all joined hands. Oliver closed his eyes and envisioned his childhood home in Arran, Scotland./p 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver's parents came into their front yard the moment they saw us appear. They were confused by our unexpected visit but also excited to see Eliza. Oliver's mother Evelyn kissed both my cheeks as she pulled Eliza from my arms. Jeremiah hugged his son and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the house. Iris walked slowly behind us, she stared skeptically at the house, _her_ new home.

Evelyn sat down on her couch, Eliza was wide awake now and staring up lovingly at her grandmother. I smiled as I sat beside them, I was afraid of telling them the truth about everything. I was worried about frightening them. They lived a very quiet and modest life, I knew the reality of this war must have been overwhelming for them. Evelyn patted my leg, knowing already that _something_ was going on, that's what her maternal instinct was telling her.

"This is a nice surprise kids, is everything alright?"

I looked to Oliver and he sat across from his mother on an armchair. He sighed and ran his hands across the leg of his pants, he was nervous about confiding in them too.

"Well Mum, we're hoping we could all stay here awhile."

Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise, Jeremiah sat on the armrest beside her, quickly becoming concerned for us. "Of course dear." Evelyn declared unhesitatingly. "But where's your luggage or incidentals for Eliza?"

"We'll have to buy all of that, we can't go back to our apartment."

"What on earth are you talking about son?" Jeremiah asked worriedly.

Oliver looked to _me_ now, knowing only I could explain it best to them. I nodded and fidgeted with my wedding ring as I attempted to explain what was happening.

"This will be hard to grasp all at once but, I was born telepathic. It's not something I divulge to just anyone and during a war like this, you can understand why. I know Oliver told you that my parents died when I was very young but they were actually _murdered_ by You-Know-Who himself. My mother was telepathic too and so is Eliza. They are trying to find me, they are after my ability to use for their advantage. They've even gone as far as _poisoning_ Eliza to get my attention, perhaps it was meant for me or Oliver. She is healed now but we just left the hospital and know it would be unwise to return home."

"What kind of sick animals would poison an innocent baby?" Evelyn screeched as she held Eliza closer to her chest.

"It's impossible for me to understand too. I hate to inconvenience _and_ endanger you too but we have nowhere else to go right now."

"Yes, yes of course dears. You will all stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks Mum, seriously. Thanks Dad."

"No need to thank us sweetheart, we wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled gratefully and Evelyn squeezed my leg before I stood up from the couch and walked out the front door towards the yard surrounding the house. I held up my wand to cast some protective enchantments.

"Salvio Hexia. Protego Totalum." I whispered repeatedly.

Watching the translucent force field surround Oliver's home seemed to soothe me. I was thankful there were _some_ ways I could protect my family.

"Need some help?" Oliver asked quietly.

I turned towards Oliver and smiled, he pulled his wand from his pocket and raised it to assist me.

"Protego Totalum. Salvio-"

"I am going to confront the Death Eaters." I blurted.

Oliver dropped his hand to his side and turned sharply towards me. He thought I was completely insane. "Absolutely not Mel, there is no way in hell I will let you do that."

"I think it's the _only_ way Oliver. They won't stop searching until they find me, maybe _I_ need to approach _them_. I don't want them to discover Eliza and there is a chance they already know if Bradley thought to inform them. I can't allow this to continue any longer. I need to seek them out myself."

"No Mel, they'll kill you. I won't let you go."

"They aren't going to kill me Oliver, I am certain about that. He needs me alive."

"And once he has you, do you really think he'll allow you to leave? You're _not_ going. I'll hide forever if I have to."

"That's not the life I want for us or Eliza. I don't want to live in fear anymore, I want this to be over. And now that I'm not pregnant anymore, I can actually help. This is what my telepathy is for, I can help us win this war Oliver."

"By risking your own life? By having Eliza lose her mother?"

"What about Harry? Or Hermione and Ron? What about _their_ lives? I can't just stand by and hide while the people I love are trying to fight. I can use my telepathy for something good rather than just feel cursed by it."

"I don't care Mel. You're not going and we're not discussing this again. We'll find some other way to contribute. I won't lose you. Think of the situation in reverse, would you let _me_ go?"

I contemplated Oliver's question, as much as I wanted to help the cause I wasn't sure if I could let Oliver do something so foolishly dangerous. But he didn't have anything to offer the Death Eaters and _I_ did. But I couldn't imagine losing Oliver permanently and I knew he felt the same way about me. I sighed and hugged him tightly, his heart was thrumming, just the idea of me leaving was terrifying for him.

"I'm not going anywhere Oliver. I won't do it."

I was thankful that Oliver wasn't telepathic too because I wasn't sure if I was being completely honest with him. I didn't want to upset him even more but I wanted Eliza to be safe and she wouldn't be as long as the Death Eaters were still searching for me. I knew approaching them myself would be better for all of us. Oliver kissed my lips tenderly before walking towards the backside of the house to cast more enchantments. I sighed as I continued at the front.

I wouldn't even know _how_ to approach them. Last year the Death Eaters had designated _Draco's_ home as their headquarters, I wasn't sure if that was still true today. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that I _knew_ a Death Eater that could tell me exactly what I needed to know about them. _Draco_.

I opened my mind completely and shielded any thoughts other than Draco. I searched for his voice in my mind. His thoughts were still silent to me but I knew he had no way to elude our mental bond.

 _Draco, could you please meet at The Ritz in London tomorrow morning? Around ten? I'm sorry for the short notice. It's urgent._

 _Yes Melody. Anything._

 _Great. See you then._

 _See you._

I couldn't restrain my smile after hearing Draco's voice again, after unexpectedly seeing him at the hospital I was fully beginning to understand how much I had missed it. I knew Oliver would be furious with me once I told him truth, but when I became pregnant with Eliza I swore to myself that I would protect her at all costs. Even if it meant risking my own life, I would do anything to secure her safety.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, feeling uncontrollably nervous about meeting with Draco. I lingered in the shower as I thought of him. He had been so willing and _able_ to meet me despite how sad our departure was at the hospital. I wondered that if he was able to leave at all that maybe his situation wasn't as dire as I thought it was. I stepped out of the shower immediately when I heard Eliza crying. I dried myself quickly and opened the bathroom door, I sighed when I saw Oliver rocking Eliza in his mother's old rocking chair. I smiled at the sight of them together.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Oliver pleaded.

I had told Oliver I would be going shopping today to replenish some of our wardrobe and get the necessities for Eliza. I knew I shouldn't have lied to him but he _never_ would have let me go if he knew where I was truly going. But I needed to make my family safe again and this was the only way I could do it.

"No offense to anyone here but I want someone capable to stay with Eliza." I teased, hoping he believed my facade.

Oliver nodded understandingly, he was _always_ understanding. My smile faltered as I watched him with Eliza. I really detested lying to him, this isn't what a good wife would do.

"I shouldn't be long, hopefully no more than a few hours. Eliza will go through those spare diapers your mother has by the end of the day."

"Fine, fine. Just be careful and come back to me."

"Always."

I kissed Oliver quickly and kissed Eliza's forehead before apparating to London. I peeked down at my watch after I resurfaced on the busy streets. It was nearly ten, I hoped Draco was still planning to come, he hadn't told me otherwise. I knew seeing each other again would be difficult for both of us but I hoped he would still come.

I nervously tugged on my green sweater, I was suddenly wishing I had worn anything else. Draco always loved seeing me in _Slytherin_ colors. I was beginning to despise my entire outfit choice. While a green sweater, dark jeans and boots had seemed so casual when I put them on, now the jeans looked too tight and the sweater was the wrong color. And I should have worn my hair back rather than let the tresses fall to my waist, Draco had never seen my hair this long before and I wondered what he would make of it. I wondered what he would think of my appearance altogether. My pregnancy had changed my body entirely. I had curves where there never was before, my body didn't feel adolescent anymore, despite only being seventeen.

My heart stopped inside my chest once I made eye contact with Draco. He was across the street but his gaze was still intense. I held up my hand and waved once to him, his returning smile was feeble, I could tell that he was nervous. I gestured towards the hotel and he crossed the street and walked towards me.

I was completely speechless as Draco stood in front of me. He didn't look adolescent to me either, when we saw each other at the hospital I hadn't really noticed how much his appearance had also changed. Whatever he had been experiencing the last few months had aged him significantly. I wished I could reach out and touch his troubled face. Draco's eyes widened when he heard my thoughts, I blushed wildly, completely forgetting that he could hear me.

"It's completely mad Melody."

I nodded, still unable to actually speak. Draco stood close beside me as we walked into the hotel together. We remained completely silent as we rode the the elevator up to our designated floor but I could feel the extreme tension circulating between us. It wasn't like us to be so quiet around each other. My hands trembled as I unlocked the hotel room door, I wished the undeniable nerves would disappear. I was abruptly regretting deciding to meet at a hotel. When we spoke yesterday it made sense to me to be somewhere surrounded by muggles but simultaneously somewhere private, only now it felt inappropriate to be here alone with Draco.

Draco's eyes were fixated on me as he sat down on the white leather couch. I wasn't sure if I should sit beside him or across from him, I was starting to question my willpower and wasn't sure I would be able to stop him if he tried to touch or kiss me. I groaned inwardly as I sat beside Draco, I knew I shouldn't but part of me _wanted_ to be close to him, even _needed_ to be close to him again.

"Why are we here Melody? Is everything okay? It mustn't be. You _look_ well, better than you did at the hospital. I'm assuming everyone is alright for the time being?"

I nodded once and tried to force the redness from my cheeks but it was difficult when Draco was staring at me so intensely. I suddenly realized how _alone_ we actually were. It felt surprisingly peaceful. It felt like there wasn't a terrible war going on around us. I didn't want to leave him again and that frightened me.

"Melody?" Draco whispered.

Draco hesitantly reached for my hand and I gasped. His touch felt electric against my skin. His voice was still the most beautiful sound to me. His eyes were clouded with the extreme adoration that he _still_ felt towards me. Despite everything that happened, Dumbledore's death, the war, our separation, Draco _still_ loved me. Nothing had changed.

I gazed down at my left hand that was now intertwined with Draco's. The ring Oliver had given me symbolized our _marriage_ but being with Draco now made me realize that _my_ feelings for him hadn't changed either. I didn't think they ever could.

Before my logical conscience could stop me, I was crushing my lips against Draco's and pulling myself as closely to him as I possibly could. Draco was surprised by my sudden attack but his hands were quickly all over my body. He pulled me up from the couch and immediately reached for the hem of my sweater. I knew I should have stopped him but I _couldn't_. My irrevocable love for Draco wouldn't allow it. Both of our shirts were soon on the floor beside our feet and an unexpected giggle erupted from my mouth when Draco dragged me towards the bed.

Draco was grinning as his hands slid across my body and reached for the clasp of my bra. My heart was racing as he exposed my chest, my cheeks were on fire as Draco's eyes bulged out of his head. He wrapped his arms securely around me and lowered me onto the mattress. My brain was screaming at me to stop him but my heart wouldn't let my voice say the words because I truly _didn't_ want him to stop.

My stomach was flipping as Draco lowered himself onto me, I gasped as he consumed me entirely. Draco's eyes were peering deeply into mine. He couldn't believe what was happening either. I reached up and touched his cheek, I had missed him _so_ much. It was overwhelming now, I couldn't believe I had survived being separated from him for this long.

Draco moved so fluidly, my body was nearly shaking off its hinges, I was crumbling inside his arms. I held him as tightly as I could, I couldn't fathom letting go now. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head as I reached the edge, but I didn't want to stop. Time was passing too quickly. I didn't want to go back to reality after this. I wasn't sure if I could.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My steady breathing was synchronized with Draco's as his fingertips circled my bare back. My body was huddled close to his, there wasn't a sliver of space between us, I didn't want there to be. My head was spinning while my heart refused to slow down, it hadn't stopped racing since I first saw Draco across the street. I felt like my soul was being ripped in half; while part of me felt completely blissful being in Draco's arms again, another part despised myself for betraying Oliver after all he had done for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco shifted beneath me after hearing my thoughts. He had been trying not to think of my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dreadful/em marriage. I kissed his chest softly not wanting to hinder this time together, I wasn't sure how long we had. Draco reached for my left hand and sighed as he glared at my wedding ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We /emcould have had forever Melody. Why'd you go and marry him anyways?" Draco asked sorrowfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I moved out of Draco's arms and scooted away from him, this wasn't a question I wanted to answer. I withdrew my hand from Draco's grasp and held it over my face. I couldn't stand looking into his tortured eyes anymore. I jolted as Draco kissed my arm repeatedly, his lips traveled to my face and I could feel him hovering above me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You could come back with me Melody. I could sneak you through my bedroom window, we've done it before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled crookedly as I moved my hand away from my face and touched Draco's cheek, he kissed my hand. I closed my eyes and sighed, desperately wishing I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/em go with him. That would be all my dreams come true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Let's go then. Let's go em style="box-sizing: border-box;"now/em. We don't even have to go back to my bloody house, it's not even mine anymore. We could go anywhere you want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm married Draco. Whether I am questioning it now or not, I can't just make it undone. I'm so sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tears welled in my eyes as I stared into Draco's, he was devastated. All he wanted to do was take me away and never return to the Death Eaters again. I touched Draco's frown, he smiled immediately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why don't you go then Draco? On your own?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco sighed and sat up against the headboard. "They'd find me in a heartbeat Melody. I could never hide as well as you have. Besides, I don't want a life outside the Death Eaters that doesn't include you. I love you Melody, I haven't stopped."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tears welled in my eyes again as I comprehended Draco's words. I pulled the sheet tighter around myself and rested my head against Draco's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I haven't stopped either Draco."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I wish that was enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Me too." I stated simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco sighed loudly before speaking again. "So other than adultery, why have you brought me here?" Draco teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pinched Draco's side and he laughed loudly. I sat up and turned towards him, he did the same, he wasn't laughing anymore as I stared at him seriously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'd like to see him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who?" Draco asked confusedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You-Know-Who."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" Draco shrieked. "Are you bloody mad Melody? Why the hell would you want to do an idiotic thing like that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because he'll find me eventually and I'd much rather do it on my own terms."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's where you're wrong Melody. He doesn't make arrangements or compromises, once he has you he will em style="box-sizing: border-box;"never/em let you go again. You'll be just as much a prisoner as I am. I want you so badly but I won't imprison you. I won't let you join them and you won't have a choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't want to spend my whole life in hiding Draco."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone/em is hiding Melody, there aren't many other options. I don't know the outcome of this war but I won't see you become a Death Eater. I won't let them brand your beautiful arm with their horrid Dark Mark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco's lips were frantic as he pressed them against my arm, where a Dark Mark would be if I had one. He was distraught by marriage to Oliver but he preferred that over seeing me become a Death Eater. I held Draco's face with my hand and stared into his perfect eyes. I wasn't sure where I belonged anymore. I knew I should leave because Draco had made it clear he wasn't going to help me like I had been hoping for, but I couldn't force myself out of the bed. I kissed him again, I didn't want to talk anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After a few hours had passed, I reluctantly pulled my sweater over my head, I watched Draco as he pulled his gray t-shirt over his. Neither of us were voicing our feelings but I knew we felt the exact same. We couldn't stand the thought of leaving each other but we both had realities we needed to return to. Draco sat beside me and rested his hand against my thigh, despite how nice my jeans looked he much preferred my bare skin. I smiled as I laced my arm through his and rested my head against his shoulder. I didn't want to go home. I was terrified. It'd be impossible for me to regret these precious hours with Draco but I felt terrible about the inevitable pain it would cause Oliver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You were mine first." Draco sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know, I'm still yours."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why'd you bother marrying him then? You never answered me before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Draco's shoulders were slumped forward and I could tell he was fighting back tears. I pressed my lips against his neck. His skin felt so warm and smelled so sweet, I would miss that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was scared Draco. People do all kinds of insane things when they're afraid. I had no idea what happened to you after that night and Oliver persuaded me that the only way to stay safe was to marry him. I needed protection."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Like you couldn't have taken care of yourself." Draco spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sighed and kissed the side of Draco's head. I hoped he would understand eventually. I wanted to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"make/em him understand right now but I didn't want to jeopardize either of us. I knew some day he would understand my reasoning for everything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I guess you need to get back then?" Draco asked sullenly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I peeked down at my watch, it was nearly five. I had been gone far too long and I knew Oliver must be worried sick about me. I took a deep breath and removed my arm from Draco's grasp and stood up. Draco held onto my hands and pulled me between his legs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Please don't go Melody. I don't know how much longer I will survive after this, not without you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I touched Draco's forehead. There was still a small scar at his hairline from the gash I had first healed at the beginning of our sixth term. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything/em changed between us after this encounter. I wished I could go back to that time, even though our relationship was so complicated, it was far easier than it was now. At least back then I could be with Draco freely and not be terrified that someone would use me as leverage against him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is that what you're so scared of?" Draco whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I nodded as unexpected tears began to form in my eyes. Draco stared at the floor now, because he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"did/em understand now. He knew exactly what the Death Eaters could do to both of us because of our relationship. He knew he would do anything to keep me safe from them and right now that meant letting me go back to Oliver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I took Draco's face between my hands and kissed him firmly. I held tightly to his jaw, not knowing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/em or em style="box-sizing: border-box;"when/em I would be able to kiss him again. I couldn't change my marriage to Oliver and he couldn't change his position with the Death Eaters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you Melody, I always have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I love you too Draco, I always will." I whispered through my tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I begrudgingly released Draco's face and stepped backwards. My eyes lingered on his as I envisioned Oliver's home. I knew the apparition would soon pull me away from Draco, I kept my eyes wide open to cherish every single moment I could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I wanted to drop to my knees the moment I resurfaced at Oliver's house but I couldn't because my heart had instantly plummeted into my stomach. Oliver's front door was hanging off its hinges and all the windows of the house were shattered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I ripped my wand from my bag and sprinted towards the front door. My heart raced painfully as I frantically searched the house for any sign of my family. There wasn't a single soul left in the house. Tears welled in my eyes, something terrible had happened to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I jumped backwards when someone cloaked in black appeared at the front door, their face was shielded by their hood. They held their wand above their head, ready to strike at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No-no please-wait-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A flash of light surged straight to my chest and propelled me backwards against the wall, I heard my skull crack against the edge. My vision was blurry as I attempted to reach for my attacker. They laughed as they stood over me and another flash of light knocked me completely unconscious. /p 


	11. Chapter 11

My ears were ringing painfully as I forced my eyes to open. I wanted to keep them closed, I wanted to be unconscious again. This couldn't be real. I remembered perfectly that I had been attacked at Oliver's home. I could not picture my assailant's face it had been hidden beneath their cloak but I knew they must have been sent by Voldemort.

My body shivered as my eyes adjusted to the complete darkness. I was freezing, my teeth were practically chattering. The stone floor was rough against my skin. My entire body was aching. I tried to lift my head but it felt weighted against my shoulders. I turned my neck and saw a small pool of blood above my head, it was _mine_. I realized now that my head had been throbbing since the moment I opened my eyes. I couldn't muster the strength to heal myself.

Where was I? This place was not familiar to me at all. I was alone here. What happened to my family? Where was Oliver? I had to escape, somehow. I had to find my family.

I forced my head off the ground, it ached painfully. I sat cross legged now as I stared at my surroundings. I gasped as I looked down at my hands, they were shackled together. How could I not have noticed that before? My bag was gone, which meant my wand was gone too. Under normal circumstances, I knew I was capable of defending myself without my wand, but the aching in my head questioned my confidence.

Tears immediately welled in my eyes as I thought of Eliza. Where was she? I couldn't stand what they would do to her if they captured her too. I needed to power through this pain in order to find her, I needed to make sure she was alive.

I jumped when I heard the iron gate squeakin open. I gazed at my captor, it was _Wormtail_. The man that had betrayed Harry's parents and secured their deaths. The man that had become an animagus and pretended to be Ron's pet rat for over twelve years. My knees quivered as I tried to back away from him, I felt powerless in these shackles _and_ without my wand.

"There's nowhere for you to run my dear." Wormtail whispered menacingly.

I had never been so scared in my entire life, I was afraid of what would become of me. I couldn't die. My daughter needed me, I had to survive for her. I hung my head as Wormtail reached for my bound hands, I didn't attempt to fight him. I hoped that if I went with him willingly there would be the slightest chance of survival.

Wormtail dragged me up a staircase, towards the main level of wherever I was. As I stared at the high ceilings, dark walls and cold tile, I realized I didn't recognize the place. There was no furniture but a dark, grand fireplace that I didn't think had ever been lit.

I gasped when I saw Oliver crumpled on the black tiles, like mine his hands were shackled. He was sitting upright and I could see blood dripping from his forehead. I tried to yank my hands away from Wormtail but he held tightly to me, he cackled once as he tossed me to the floor. I was just out of reach of Oliver. His eyes slowly glance up from the floor and his mouth dropped when he saw me. Tears welled in my eyes as we gazed at each other, Oliver had been brutalized. His entire face was riddled with bruises and blood, they had tortured him and I couldn't understand why. I stared at Oliver, wishing he was telepathic too, I needed to know if my daughter was safe.

"What is our purpose here?" I screeched.

Wormtail gaped at me, surprised by my sudden outburst. The three of us jumped when _Voldemort_ appeared in front us. My eyes widened as I gawked at him. I hadn't seen him in the flesh before but he was absolutely terrifying. He looked utterly inhuman and from the extremely heartless tenor of his thoughts, I knew he was capable of anything. I was scared for me but I was even more afraid for Oliver. I knew Voldemort needed me alive for my telepathy but he didn't need Oliver for anything.

The rest of my body collapsed to the floor as it began writhing in pain. Voldemort hadn't even spoken the Cruciatus Curse, he was far more powerful than that. My body felt like it would be split apart completely and like it was burning from the inside. I wanted to be stronger, to be braver but I wailed uncontrollably from the excruciating pain. I wanted to die. Death had to be less painful than this.

Just as I thought I had taken my last breath, the pain ceased altogether. I lied motionless on the floor now, I forced my eyes to look at Oliver, tears were spilling from his. He had never seen me in such unbearable pain before and he didn't want to witness it again.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Voldemort said.

Voldemort was speaking of the silent exchange between Oliver and I. He was truly fascinated by my ability and was overly entranced by the idea of my power belonging to him.

"It will never belong to _you_." I spat unexpectedly.

Voldemort grinned sinisterly and his eyes remained fixed on mine as Oliver began convulsing and screaming on the floor beside me.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I pleaded.

Oliver instantly relaxed on the floor, his breathing was shallow. I wasn't sure how much more pain he could endure.

"What is Potter's location? What are his plans?" Voldemort questioned demandingly.

"I don't know. I don't know anything. We haven't spoken in months, since _Dumbledore's_ funeral."

"I don't believe that for a moment dear Melody. Draco Malfoy has told me something quite different. That you and Potter are the closest of friends, perhaps something _more_. Surely you know of his whereabouts. With an ability such as yours he can't be too hard to locate."

My heart sank as Voldemort mentioned Draco and I suddenly knew _exactly_ where I dark, barren walls reminded me of the walls in Draco's bedroom. This was _Draco's_ house. Voldemort had overtaken it for his bidding last term and hadn't left. What had Draco done? What had Draco told him? Voldemort smiled heinously and laughed once. Before I could say another word _Draco_ was being pushed into the main room, followed behind Wormtail. I hadn't even noticed he left.

"Melody…" Draco whispered, his mouth ajar, he was beyond shocked to see me here.

"Ah, Draco, you've joined us at last. I was just discussing with our Melody here how you spent all of last year informing me about her close relationship to Potter. Now she's trying to convince me that she isn't aware of his location."

Tears instantly welled in my eyes as I comprehended Voldemort's words. Why would Draco tell him anything about me? I trusted him, he told me I could. What had Draco done? Was I here now because of _him_? Had he agreed to meet with me today to give the Death Eaters the opportunity to attack my home? I felt nauseated by the thought. Draco was shaking his head rapidly at my thoughts, tears were pouring from his eyes now, he didn't care that Voldemort was present.

"I don't believe she fully understands me Draco. Why don't you enlighten Melody yourself?"

Draco glared openly at Voldemort and then stared at the floor. I knew he couldn't refuse him as much as it killed him to reveal the truth to me. "I-I was mean to-to befriend her-I-"

"Who Draco? You must be more specific than that."

More tears were rolling down Draco's cheeks, he didn't want to talk anymore. He already knew I understood the truth and it was sickening. My stomach was turning painfully, my heart was pounding in my throat.

"Befriend you Melody. To befriend you and then convince you to join our side and surrender Potter. I am so sorry."

My head was spinning as I reflected on every single moment Draco and I spent together, especially our most _recent_ time. It had all been based on lies. Our relationship had only began at Voldemort's behest. I felt defiled, I felt betrayed. It had all been for nothing. My stomach wrenched, my throat felt tight, I thought I would. Draco stepped towards me and I cowered away from him. I couldn't stand to even look at him. Draco continuously repeated his true love for me in my mind but I didn't think I could ever believe him again. I didn't think I could ever trust him again after what he had done to me.

I looked to Oliver now and felt disgusted with myself. He was near the brink of death because of me. I couldn't believe I had violated our marriage for a person that had spent our entire relationship lying to me. I hated myself for what I had done and I could never take it back now. I just wanted to go home, I would do whatever I had to do to make us safe again.

"I don't know where Harry is so please let us go."

"If only it were that simple Melody." Voldemort stated.

"Actually, it is." Oliver suddenly interjected as he sprang from the floor.

Oliver's shackles were on the ground beside his feet and he propelled Voldemort backwards with his hands. Voldemort landed hard against the tile floor and Oliver held his arms open for me. I raced into them but couldn't force myself to look away from Draco's pained eyes as we apparated.

Oliver and I resurfaced outside his childhood home and we both collapsed to the ground together, tears were flowing from my eyes. I knew we didn't have long before someone came after us. Oliver quickly whipped out his wand from his pocket and the shackles on my wrists disintegrated into dust.

"They didn't even search me for my wand." Oliver muttered.

"Eliza?" I whispered worriedly.

"She's safe. My parents were able to get away with her and Iris before the Death Eaters blasted into the house."

Tears continued to pour from my eyes as I quivered in Oliver's arms. I was so unbelievably thankful that they were all safe and had been spared from the hell Oliver and I had just experienced.

"We can't linger for long Mel. We'll take what we can now but we have to go soon. They'll be back for us any moment."

I nodded though I didn't want to wait another minute to tell Oliver the truth about Draco and I. I couldn't live with this gnawing guilt for long. Oliver and I quickly raced to the house and gathered some essentials before joining hands again to apparate to where our family was safely hidden.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver and I resurfaced on the edge of a hill that overlooked a small, decrepit cottage that stood on the outline of the shore. I closed my eyes and listened solely to the sound of the waves crashing upon the sand. It surprisingly soothed me in a moment I felt completely panicked and out of control. Oliver grasped my hands and my eyes snapped open. I stared at Oliver's battered face and I held my hand over him to heal his wounds. I couldn't believe how badly they had tortured him because of my stupidity. I never should have left the house, we could have stood together against the Death Eater invaders.

"Now you." Oliver whispered as he gazed at my own injuries.

I sighed as I quickly healed my own. Oliver stared into my eyes. He was so thankful that we had been able to escape from the Malfoy's mostly unscathed, with our lives intact. He began pulling us down the hillside immediately but I stopped him. Oliver stared at me confusedly now.

"What are you waiting for? Everyone has to be worried sick about us. Are you alright?" Oliver mumbled as he scanned my body again.

I shook my head and tried to force the tears away from my eyes. I knew if I cried already I would never be able to speak coherently. My hands shook at my sides, my heart raced rapidly. I was terrified. Oliver would surely hate me for this, but I knew I deserved that.

"I slept with Draco." I blurted.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't understand what I was admitting. He didn't know _when_ I could have possibly done that.

"Earlier today. I needed to see him. I thought he could help me. I know you were against me confronting the Death Eaters myself but I thought it was the only way to procure our safety. But I understand now that nothing will help. Nothing short of becoming a Death Eater myself and staying with them forever. Draco _betrayed_ me."

"But why did you sleep with him? Why Mel? How could you do that to me?"

"I thought I still loved him." I admitted honestly through my flowing tears.

"Then why marry me at all?"

"You _know_ why Oliver. For Eliza."

"Well I didn't think you would go crawling back to Malfoy the very moment you could. I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted us to be a family."

"I do Oliver. I was stupid and confused, but now I know it was _all_ lies. I am so sorry. I will never hurt you like that ever again."

" _Sorry_. Sure. I need time to think about this. I don't think I can forgive you." Oliver's voice wavered as he spoke.

I had completely broken Oliver. Despite being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse, this pain was more devastating to him. All he had done was love me wholeheartedly and take care of me through everything and I betrayed him. I felt outraged with myself. My entire relationship with Draco had been arranged by Voldemort and I had jeopardized my future with Oliver for it. I hated Draco for what he had done to me. I thought Draco loved me deeply but now I knew it was only because of Voldemort, his _real_ feelings that had formed in our time together were irrelevant now. I could never forgive him for this.

Oliver turned away from me and began walking towards the house alone. I reached out to him and touched his back, he flinched away from my touch.

"Please Oliver, I am so sorry. I love you. I want to be your wife, I want to _stay_ your wife." I begged.

Oliver sighed but didn't turn to face me again as he spoke. "I'll pretend for my parents' sake, they've been through enough because of _you_. But right now, I need you to stay away from me."

My hands dropped to my sides and I allowed Oliver to continue walking down to the house. My steps were slower as I followed him. He had never been this furious towards me before, but I had never ever hurt him this badly before either. I didn't know how to proceed now. I followed Oliver into the house and gasped when I saw it's residents.

"Bill!" I squealed as I raced to his open arms.

I held Ron's older brother Bill tightly, I hadn't seen him in years but I was so relieved to see now that he was alive and seemingly well. It felt so comforting to be in the arms of someone familiar after being isolated for so long. Bill squeezed my hands before I hugged his new wife Fleur.

"I am so sorry we couldn't make it to your wedding." I apologized with a frown.

"It's alright Mel, after meeting your incredible daughter we fully understand why." Bill said warmly as Fleur rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"Of course, this was my aunt's house. It's become a safe house for the Order. Stay as long as you need to, there's not much room but it's safe here. Undetectable."

I breathed deeply and nodded gratefully, we hadn't been somewhere truly undetectable. I finally felt like we might be safe, that my daughter would be safe.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly, desperately needing to see my Eliza.

"Upstairs with Oliver's parents. Iris is on a walk, she was a bit shaken from the whole thing. What happened exactly?"

Oliver scoffed loudly before walking towards the staircase made of aged driftwood. He didn't want to talk about the situation _I_ had put his family in, he held me solely responsible. I forced the tears back as I looked at Bill and Fleur's apologetic faces, they could already sense the strain between Oliver and I. Fleur set down a steaming cup of tea on the table and the three of us sat down together.

"I left the house this morning to run some errands and when I came back the house had been ravaged, and there was a Death Eater waiting for me. I was taken to Malfoy Manor, I didn't know it at first but Oliver was there too. I was interrogated personally by You-Know-Who, he wanted to know exactly where Harry was and what he was scheming but I couldn't tell him anything. You-Know-Who has been searching for me for months, I just want this to be over."

"Yes, Evelyn told us they went as far as poisoning Eliza?"

"She was. I think it was an attempt to get my attention, to prove how extreme they could be. Those were the worst hours of my life."

"Well she's safe now, you all are. What will you do next?"

"I have no idea. I suppose we have to find somewhere new to live. It's going to be so complicated. I don't think Oliver's parents are mentally or emotionally prepared to abandon their home after so many years there, where Oliver was raised. But it's not safe there anymore, I need to keep my daughter safe."

"Well you can all stay here in the meantime, as long as you need to."

"Thank you, really. I won't ever be able to repay you for your generosity. Eliza's safety is everything to me. I better go find Iris, this entire situation is all my fault."

Bill reached for my hand and shook his head. "This isn't your fault love. We're battling a war with a bloody lunatic who will do anything to remain in power. This isn't your fault."

I smiled slightly and nodded, I wanted to believe Bill but I couldn't because I knew differently. What happened to Oliver and I was my fault because of my selfishness, I wasn't sure if our marriage would survive this. I patted Bill's hand and left the house and began walking towards the ocean. I could see Iris walking in the distance, she was starting to head back towards the house. The sky was beginning to darken now. I waved my hands above my head and she waved back enthusiastically, we sped towards each other. We hugged tightly, I could hear Iris's quiet sobs against my shoulder, she wasn't sure if she was going to see me again.

"I'm so sorry Iris." I said as tears welled in my own eyes.

"It's alright, you're here now. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to both of you."

"Well thanks to Oliver we were able to escape. I thought we were going to die there."

"What the hell happened?"

I slumped against the cold sand and Iris sat beside me. A shiver coursed through my body as an icy breeze blew between us. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I attempted to answer Iris.

"Draco betrayed me."

"Draco? You saw him? He's a full fledged Death Eater then?"

"I don't know. Their headquarters are at Draco's house. But he sure didn't seem like a genuine Death Eater when I saw him earlier today."

Iris's eyes widened as she contemplated my words. "And?"

My head dropped to my knees and my stomach instantly felt nauseated as I thought about the colossal mistake I had made with Draco. Even though I had been married to Oliver for months I still loved Draco, but now I knew it had only been because of his assignment from Voldemort. It sickened me.

"I slept with him. I am the biggest bloody idiot in the world. He lied to me Iris, he's been lying to me the entire time. The only reason we ever got together in the first place was because You-Know-Who made him do it. They want my telepathy and he thought if Draco gained my trust than perhaps I would join the Death Eaters willingly. They proved today what they will do to us if I don't. I feel so stupid. Draco was so convincing. He really made me believe that he loved me."

"You don't think he did? That maybe he actually fell in love with you? Didn't Professor Trelawney form a prophecy about it? Didn't it come true? Don't you have that extremely rare mental bond?"

I stared at Iris in disbelief, I couldn't understand her words. "Are you actually defending him Iris?" I muttered through my teeth.

"I love Oliver, he's family. He's a brilliant father too. And maybe that assignment is what brought you and Draco together initially but it had to be true for all of that other rubbish to happen. Right?" Iris asked nervously.

I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't _want_ to believe Iris but I knew she was right. Prophecies were not something to be taken lightly and if Trelawney created one about Draco and I, I knew I shouldn't doubt his feelings for a single moment. But it still infuriated me that Draco had been able to lie to me about it for so long.

"Even if you are right Iris, why wouldn't he tell me the truth? I deserved that."

"Doesn't he also deserve to know the truth about his daughter?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged Iris with my shoulder. "You're my younger sister Iris, you aren't supposed to be more mature than me."

Iris chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad I'm not in your shoes Mel, this whole situation must be stressful."

"It is. Especially because I don't know what will happen to Oliver and I now."

"That man is crazy about you Mel, he's not going anywhere."

"I cheated on him Iris, that's unforgivable. I love Oliver, I really do. I think we could be very happy together. My feelings for Draco don't matter, he is a Death Eater and as long as there's a war going on, we'll never be together. I can't risk Eliza's safety, he'll understand that some day."

"Like I said, I'm glad I'm not in your place. I can't imagine having to pick between the two."

Iris and I hugged once more before we stood up to walk back to the house. The sun had set and since it was nearly November, it was freezing outside. I hadn't realized how cold it was. Iris and I were huddled together as we walked. I leaned my head against her shoulder and sighed. I was so happy and grateful to be Eliza's mother but in this moment I wished I could be leading a different life. I wished I could be far away from this war and the pain caused by it. As much as I wanted to hate Draco, I really couldn't because of how intensely I still loved him. While we were at Hogwarts last term, _nothing_ made me want to abandon him, even once I found out he truly was a Death Eater. Even now, knowing that our relationship was created from a lie, I still hated the idea of not never being with him. What pained me most was knowing that what I felt for _Draco_ , _Oliver_ felt for _me_. Oliver loved me despite my having a child with someone else. He married me knowing exactly what he was sacrificing, his youth and his independence. He deserved a fair chance after all he had done for me and my daughter. I knew I loved him too. Thinking about a life without Oliver made my heart ache. Eliza adored him so much and he was amazing with her, fatherhood was so easy for him. Eliza deserved to have two stable parents in her life and I didn't think Draco was capable of any stability. I didn't know when this war would end, it could be months or possibly even years. I couldn't risk Eliza being abandoned by Draco because of this war, he had already abandoned _me_ and that had been difficult enough. Eliza deserved better, she deserved a father like Oliver. I would have to do whatever it took to earn Oliver's trust again and to regain his faith in our marriage.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks I walked around Bill's cottage as a shell of the person I used to be. Getting Oliver to even look in my direction when we weren't in his parents' presence seemed impossible. I cherished the moments whenever we were because I could pretend that I hadn't made the atrocious mistake that had ruined us. I could still easily feel the intense anger and sadness Oliver felt towards me now, despite the weeks that had passed. I could do nothing but understand his feelings and agree to his wishes, which was for me to stay away from him, because I knew how much damage I had caused him.

I wiped the single tear from my eye and forced a smile onto my face when I notice Fleur's eyes lingering on me. No one mentioned it aloud but the tension between Oliver and me was blatantly obvious. I sighed as I reached into the small box of ornaments and placed one on the tree. Christmas was fast approaching but I couldn't force myself to be excited about it. I wanted to hex myself for my constant dreary mood because it was Eliza's _first_ Christmas, she was only three months old but she deserved to have a happy, first Christmas. But I wasn't sure if I could ever be fully happy when Oliver was so devastated by my mistake.

"I was going to make some tea Mel, did you want some?" Fleur asked gently.

I nodded and smiled gratefully, it hadn't been forced this time. I was indebted to Bill and Fleur forever because of their hospitality. They were so kind and generous to us. Fleur squeezed my shoulder before walking into the kitchen. I forced any more tears away as I looked to Oliver's mother Evelyn, she was on the other side of the room sitting in an armchair, rocking Eliza gently who was sound asleep in her arms. I didn't deserve to have such a caring mother-in-law after how I had betrayed her son. Oliver was still gracious enough not to tell them, I didn't deserve that either.

I smiled genuinely when Oliver came down the stairs clutching a broomstick, Bill was close behind him. When Oliver's eyes made contact with mine he looked away immediately. As fresh tears began to well in my eyes, we all jumped when someone unexpectedly appeared in the living room. I turned around and nearly squealed.

"Ron!" I shrieked as I ran towards him.

Ron stumbled backwards as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was surprised when he began to sob loudly against my shoulder. I pulled away and held his cheeks with my hands, his skin was icy cold.

"What's wrong? Where's-"

"I left them." Ron said sullenly. "It's just too much Mel."

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around me again and squeezed me. He had only been gone for a few minutes and already regretted his decision to leave. Fleur touched my shoulder and Ron and I separated, I had briefly forgotten where we even were. Ron smiled feebly as he took the steaming teacup from Fleur's hands.

"Hungry?" Fleur asked quietly.

Ron nodded rapidly as he gulped down his tea. I could see in his thoughts that it had been days since he had eaten. As I gazed at him closely I could see exactly how weak and exhausted he was. This quest to find Horcruxes had been far from easy, it had been unlike anything he ever expected.

"I'm so sorry Ron."

Ron shrugged his shoulders once and I was nearly knocked backwards when Bill lunged for his brother. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since his wedding, he had been terribly worried for his youngest brother.

"The burdens I wish I could bear for you Brother." Bill whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron nodded into his brother's shoulder and squeezed him tighter. When Bill released Ron, I hugged him tightly again. I hadn't seen or heard from any of my friends since Oliver and I had visited them back in October. I knew _a lot_ must have transpired since then, especially for Ron to have left so suddenly. I kept my arms tightly around him as we walked to the couch together, his entire body was shaking. I wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and held his hands tightly.

"What happened Ron?"

"That damn locket happened." Ron spat.

"You still haven't destroyed it?"

"No Mel. Destroying those things is bloody impossible. I know I should have expected it wouldn't be easy, I thought I had. It's so damn hard being away from our families and having to listen to that blasted radio every single day and hearing all the names of missing people. It's horrible Mel. I really don't know what it will take to win this bloody war. Harry and I argued, we haven't stopped arguing in weeks, so I left. I know I shouldn't have, it's just too much."

I rubbed Ron's back and rested my forehead against his shoulder. I had been so involved in my own struggles that I had momentarily forgotten that my three best friends were searching for Horcruxes. There was an entire war going on outside of the difficulties between Oliver and I. I had never felt selfisher.

"I could help you get back to them Ron, if you think hard and clearly enough, I could take you there."

"I'm no good at that rubbish Mel. Everything started blending together. I have no idea where we were. I never should have left them."

"It's alright Ron, everyone is entitled to their emotions. We all have moments of doubt and fear and anger, all those feelings that we might regret later, but you are still allowed to feel them. Harry and Hermione love you, Hermione especially, they'll understand."

"What if I can't find them? What if it's too late when I do?"

"It won't be Ron. I'll keep my mind wide open for them okay? And the second I hear something, I'll take you there."

Ron smiled faintly and nodded before hugging me tightly again. I had missed my best friend so much. They were all on my mind every single day, and even though Ron regretted leaving, I was so happy he was here and was safe. Ron pulled away when Fleur approached us with a plate of hot food. He grabbed it from her abruptly and began eating immediately. Tears threatened to leave my eyes when I fully understood how hungry he was, how hungry they _all_ must have been.

I was startled when I looked up to see Oliver had been frozen in place since the moment Ron came to the cottage. While Oliver was still extremely angry with me, he couldn't help but see how protective I was of Ron, how sympathetic. He thought maybe I deserved sympathy too. As I started to smile hopefully at Oliver, he looked away from my eyes and stalked out of the house. Ron nudged my shoulder and I shrugged.

"What's with Oliver? Don't tell me he's mad at me too."

I rolled my eyes and laughed once. "No you dolt, just me."

"What's going on?" Ron asked concernedly.

I opened my mouth to tell Ron everything until I remembered that Oliver's mother was only sitting across the room from us and within earshot. I nodded towards her and Ron understood immediately.

"You know I've been outdoors for months but still feel like I could use some fresh air. Care for a walk Mel?"

I nodded gratefully and Ron set down his empty plate. He reached for my hand and I held it tightly as we walked out of the cottage together. I looked towards the sky and could see only Oliver's silhouette in the white clouds. It was a surprisingly clear day amongst all the other gloomy days we had over the past month. Ron and I walked beside the ocean, the sound of the waves were soothing for him too. He hoped I would speak soon because he thought he might lose his sanity in the silence, he was being tormented by the memory of Hermione's broken face when he left her.

"She loves you Ron, you know that. She'll forgive you."

"Well Oliver loves you too doesn't he? So what could he be so angry about? You're together aren't you? You're safe? Eliza's safe? Why does he look so bloody glum?"

"Because what I've done to him is unforgivable."

"What could that possibly be Mel? I don't believe that for a second."

"I slept with Draco."

Ron froze in place and released my hand. He turned towards me with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His former hatred for Draco had returned the night of Dumbledore's death and now he felt it even more.

"Believe me Ron, I feel it too. I had only desired to see Draco at all because I needed some useful information about the Death Eaters. My plan was to approach them and offer up whatever it was they wanted. I-"

"What? Are you _mad_ Mel? They'd kill you!"

"I know that now. Back in October they poisoned Eliza, she almost died. I don't know if it was meant for me or meant to gain my attention but I couldn't risk anyone else's life but my own. And when I met with Draco all those feelings came rushing back. It's so difficult looking at Eliza sometimes because of her resemblance to him. I had a moment of weakness."

"A _big_ bloody moment."

"You're absolutely right Ron. When I returned home, the place was empty. Oliver's parents were able to escape with Eliza and Iris but Oliver was taken by the Death Eaters and one had been waiting for _me_. I was taken to Malfoy Manor and You-Know-Who revealed to me himself that he had intended for Draco and I to be together. He had arranged it in hopes of gaining my allegiance to them."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me. I knew that Malfoy was no good."

I was surprised by how openly angry Ron was. He had never been fully supportive of my relationship with Draco but I had no idea he felt so heavy hearted about my situation with him. Ron hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Mel." Ron whispered into my hair.

I pulled away and kissed Ron's cheek. "Thanks Ron. I know you're probably itching to get back to Harry and Hermione but I'm glad you're here. I need a distraction from this tension with Oliver."

Ron draped his arm over my shoulder and grinned. "I didn't think I'd be happy to be away from her but I'm glad I'm here too. It'll give me some quality time with my niece." Ron stated cheerfully.

I was smiling genuinely as Ron and I walked back to his brother's cottage. With Ron here I thought I might actually be capable of having a merry Christmas after all, for Eliza's sake. Only Oliver's forgiveness would make me completely happy and I wasn't sure if I would ever recieve that.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat on the harsh edge of a cliff. I was staring down at the black waves crashing upon the jagged rocks. My eyes felt heavy as I watched the waves repeatedly moving back and forth. What I wouldn't give to have my life flow as rhythmically as the waves.

Tears welled in my eyes as Oliver's agonized face protruded in my mind. It was Christmas Day and had been weeks since Oliver had spoken to me willingly. His distress over my indiscretion with Draco was steadfast and I wasn't sure what it would take to earn his forgiveness. I was grateful to have Ron with me during such a difficult time but even his sincerest grin wasn't helping change my mood. It felt wrong to be even a fragment of happy when Oliver was so upset.

It didn't take a single moment before _Draco_ was also entering my mind, I couldn't go very long at all without thinking about him. I wondered what his Christmas was like, I imagined it to be utterly dreadful, not a happy holiday whatsoever. I desperately wanted to hate Draco for the lies he had told me so effortlessly but it was impossible. The pity I felt for him outweighed any other feeling. I couldn't imagine being in Draco's position and being forced into such extremes, he probably feared for his life every moment of the day. He had no one to protect him anymore, not even his parents could do that. None of them would stand against Voldemort. I knew I could easily infiltrate Draco's mind because of our unchangeable mental bond but I found myself having no desire to do it. I needed to completely detach myself from Draco because aside from his unyielding love for me, he had also brought me so much sadness and anxiety. Draco's relationship with the Death Eaters was nowhere near its end and I couldn't wait any longer for him.

I leaned far over the edge of the cliff and tried to see through the dark water, there was nothing to be seen. I closed my eyes and felt my body slipping forward but my hands kept a firm grip on the uneven rocks. It would be _so_ easy to let go and release myself from this unbearable pain. Oliver didn't deserve to be so devastated over me and Draco didn't deserve to be hopelessly pining for me. I could easily give them both a quick resolution. I knew Eliza would be taken care of. I had vowed to protect her and I couldn't when I felt so divided from the world because of the unforgivable mistakes I had made. Letting go of the edge could the most selfless thing I could do for her. She would be better off without a mother like me. I had proven only to be selfish and untrustworthy. My heart would _always_ yearn for Draco. Oliver didn't deserve a wife like that and Eliza didn't deserve a mother like that.

A soothing voice in my head kept telling me to let go, that it was simple solution to an enormous problem. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I released one of my hands from the cliffside. I slumped forward and was now face-to-face with the black water. It would be so cold, it would feel like concrete obliterating my body. I deserved to feel the physical pain from the water after the emotional turmoil I had put Oliver through.

I closed my eyes and unexpectedly pictured my mother's face. I could be reunited with her and my father, and my Gran too. I needed to be brave. I could do this for my daughter.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Oliver's booming voice startled me and I was forced to hold tightly to the cliff with both hands. Oliver was beside me in an instant and dragged me far away from the edge. He pulled me against his chest and held me tightly.

"That has to be at least a thirty meter drop Mel, you would've been killed! Are you insane? What about our daughter? You would really leave her without a mother?" Oliver shrieked.

Hot tears poured from my eyes as I clutched Oliver's shirt tightly. I was so grateful for his strong hands. I couldn't believe what I had almost done, I had almost leapt of a cliff! I had no clue what came over me and how I had convinced myself it was a _good_ idea. It had made so much sense in my mind but now being in Oliver's arms again I was completely aware of how unstable I must have been to even consider it.

"Don't you hate me?" I mumbled through my flowing tears.

"No you stupid girl. I love you." Oliver snapped. "I've always loved you."

I stared up at Oliver's face, there were tears in his eyes too. He was thankful he had gone to search for me when he did, he didn't know what he would have done if he had been a single moment too late.

"You saved me Oliver, you're my guardian angel." I whispered.

"Angel. Right Mel, the cold is making you delirious." Oliver snorted.

I held Oliver's face with my hand and nodded repeatedly. "You are. You've always been there for me. You've always loved me no matter what. You love Eliza like nobody else can. You're _our_ angel. I can't lose you Oliver."

"You won't Mel." Oliver assured me.

"I should. You're supposed to divorce me and hate me forever. I hurt you so terribly."

"Yes. You did. Maybe I'm _supposed_ to hate you but I can't, I love you too much. And now you know who Malfoy truly is. I'm sorry it was such a harsh awakening for you and that's why I can't hate you. You were betrayed too. And I am just so sorry that Eliza has to share his genes."

"Me too." I whispered simply.

"I love you Mel. I love you with all that I am. But I know you rushed into our marriage thinking it was the only way to keep Eliza safe and I know _I_ wanted to keep you with me. But if you don't want this than I will let you go. I don't want you to be with me if it's not what you truly want, that's unfair to both of us but especially Eliza."

My head was spinning as I listened to Oliver's generous offer. I pulled us both up from the ground and I gazed into Oliver's perfect brown eyes. They were peering into mine and straight into my soul. I couldn't imagine walking away from this incredible man now. He had given me so much to secure my happiness. He was willing to sacrifice our marriage in order to make me happier. He was so undeniably selfless, I couldn't leave him now, not ever.

I wrapped my arms around Oliver's neck, his mouth twitched as he stared into my eyes. The painful tension between us was long gone. Oliver didn't want to be angry anymore and neither did I. I had no idea what this war would bring us but I knew I could face anything with my guardian angel beside me. I wanted him. I wanted _Oliver_ , forever, as I had promised him on our wedding day. I pressed my lips against his and hoped that Oliver could feel every speck of love I had for him. I truly loved Oliver. I wasn't forcing myself anymore.I loved Oliver Wood and wanted to remain his wife forever.

"I love you Oliver Wood, more than you will ever understand."

"I love you too Mrs. Wood."

"I am so lucky and honored to be your wife."

"You're damn right." Oliver teased.

I hugged my husband tightly, I would never forget this moment. He was the most understanding man, I knew now how fortunate I was to have him as my husband and I would never take him for granted again. I didn't deserve his love but I would do my best to be deserving of it from this day forward.

Oliver held tightly to my hand as we walked back towards the little cottage that had been our home the last several weeks. I could feel the warmth emanating from the house the moment we were near it. Despite the harsh and terrifying war that was going on around us, my family had done their best to make this a happy holiday for all of us. Oliver clutched my waist as we walked inside. I was overwhelmed with emotion the moment we stepped through the entryway, my eyes filled with tears as I stood back and watched my incredible family.

Bill and Fleur were each holding Eliza with one arm and were swaying her slowly, rocking her to sleep. I could hear within each of them how badly they desired to have their own children but wouldn't dare start their family until after the war ended. Oliver's parents were sitting comfortably at the edge of the room, their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. They missed their home terribly but were thankful we had found this safe haven. Iris and Ron were talking animatedly beside the fireplace, I was glad Iris had cheered up, she had been so sulky lately. While Ron talked, his mind was focused only on Hermione, he missed her more than he ever thought he would. He was still hating himself for leaving her but he was braving this holiday for the rest of us. I was so happy we were together and safe, even if it was only temporary and internally, I knew it was.

Oliver noticed my tears and kissed the side of my head. "You okay love?" He whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded and wiped the corners of my eyes. "Happy tears." I muttered.

"This is our first Christmas as husband and wife you know." Oliver murmured.

"And many more to come."

Oliver grinned and kissed my hair, he was so _relieved_ that we finally reconciled. I nodded to his thoughts and wrapped both my arms tightly around his waist. I felt secure beside him, I felt confident that if we could persevere through my terrible mistake with Draco than we could be strong through everything else. I wasn't questioning our marriage as I had been since our engagement, I knew Oliver would make me expediently happy, that's all he had ever done. I'd be a complete fool to ask for more than that.

I winked at Ron when I noticed his eyes were lingering on Oliver and I, he was glad for us too. But our happiness reminded him of the despair he felt from being apart from Hermione for so long. He wasn't sure how much more he could endure without her. I waved him over with my finger and he stared at me confusedly when I hugged him tightly.

"You're leaving us aren't you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer, even before he had fully decided it.

Ron smirked and shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure what else he could do. He needed to be with Hermione again.

"You be sure to tell her that Ronald Weasley. She's going to be furious and stubborn, it will definitely take a fair amount of groveling, but I think you're up for the challenge. Just tell her exactly what is in your heart. We are in the middle of a war for Merlin's sake, there isn't anything scarier than that. And you already know she feels the same, I don't know why you haven't admitted it to each other sooner."

"Because she is so stubborn and I'm a bloody sod." Ron teased.

"You're right about her but you're brave Ron and brilliant too. Just be honest and pray she doesn't hex you before you can tell her. And be sure to thank me at your wedding."

"Oh shove off you git." Ron warned jokingly.

I hugged Ron tightly again. While I was happy he would be reunited with Hermione, I hated having to say goodbye again, it hadn't become any easier since the last time we had to do it. I hated knowing that the moment he was gone he would be near impossible to track. In the short time he spent with us, our friendship had grown so much stronger. I didn't want to see him leave. Ron was struggling with our goodbye too and especially having to say goodbye to Eliza, he had grown unexpectedly attached to her. Ron leaned his forehead against mine as we pulled away, I could feel tears forming in my eyes now.

"Be safe Ron, be smart. Avoid those damn snatchers. Give Harry and Hermione my love the moment you can."

"Will do Mel. I have your letters for them tucked away."

"Thanks Ron, Happy Christmas to you."

Ron grinned and nodded. I hugged him firmly once more and watched as he hugged each of us goodbye. He held tightly to Bill for a few moments longer than the rest of us. I knew Bill was restraining his contempt for Ron's sudden departure because he knew he would have done the exact same for Fleur. The tears rolled down my cheek as he kissed Eliza's head, she giggled beneath his lips. Ron gazed warmly at all of us as he stood in the center of the room and apparated away from us.

I held firmly to Oliver again, I didn't want to let go anymore. There was a remaining sadness after Ron was gone but I hadn't been happier in weeks. I felt beyond blessed to be surrounded by such a devoted family. I would never take my time with any of them for granted again. Time was so valuable now and irreplaceable; things could change very drastically at any moment so I would appreciate every second of peace I had with my family.

Fleur was beaming as she handed Eliza to me, she could never get her fill of my daughter, she completely adored her. Eliza had a knack for enthralling everyone around her. My heart felt full as she nuzzled against my chest, she was sound asleep but she _knew_ she was in _my_ arms now, she felt the most content in them. I grinned as I looked up at Oliver, he carefully touched the top of Eliza's head.

"You really created perfection Mel." Oliver said as he gazed lovingly at our daughter.

"Thanks love." I whispered to him but was unable to take my eyes off Eliza.

When I first discovered I was pregnant I had been so apprehensive and unsure if I should even follow through with it because of the difficult times I knew were ahead of all of us. Hermione had been the one to convince me that Eliza would the one _good_ thing to come out of it all and now I knew she had been right. I couldn't imagine my life without my daughter and even though it had been a difficult three months since her birth, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

I scanned the room at the rest of my family, my epiphany had gone unnoticed. I wasn't sure how long this peace would remain but I was thankful. I only hoped that Ron would find Harry and Hermione soon and together they could figure out this war. I longed for the day it would all be over forever.


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn it. Ouch." Oliver muttered as he held his burned finger between his lips.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I stared at Oliver's dyed hands.

"Funny am I? I don't see the bloody point in this Mel. Our daughter doesn't even know it's Easter."

"Sure she does. And she may just be seven months old but I'm trying to give her some semblance of normalcy. There's been so many strangers coming and going from this house. Eliza will love this."

"Well my burned fingers don't." Oliver spat.

"Oh hush love. That's what the spoons are for, I can't help that you don't have any patience."

"And after all this work we're just going to roll these ruddy eggs down a hill?"

"We're going to race them, yes. You really never did this as a child? Iris and I always had so much fun with this as children."

"No Mel. I'm an only child. But Mum does make the best lamb for Easter dinner." Oliver said as he beamed towards his mother who was crocheting on the couch, she grinned back. I smiled and nodded as I smelled the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen.

"I think you're so cynical because you're afraid your pathetic eggs are going to lose." I teased.

Oliver narrowed his eyes towards me as Iris snorted from her spot at the table. Eliza giggled in her highchair as she held a completely destroyed egg in her hands.

"Great, even my own daughter is laughing at me." Oliver whined jokingly.

The four of us laughed loudly together, it was in small moments like this where all felt right with the world. My family had been with Bill and Fleur for nearly five months now, their home had graciously become ours. I sometimes found myself forgetting about the war itself. We had all tried so hard to give Eliza a stable home and I finally felt like we had. Our laughter was abruptly cut short when Bill came sprinting down the stairs and out the front door.

"They're here!" Bill hollered from outside.

Oliver and I both stood up from the table while Iris held Eliza close to her. We were prepared to defend against any intruder. I dropped my balled fists when I finally saw who Bill had been speaking of. I raced from the house in the same direction as Bill, I could hear Oliver's footsteps in pace with mine. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I got closer to them.

 _Hermione. Ron. Harry._

Hermione gasped once she saw me and held her arms wide open just in time for me to leap into them, we nearly toppled onto the sand. I hugged her tighter than I had ever hugged anyone, it had been months since we had last seen each other and aside from the small cut on her neck and some bruising on her face, she seemed to be alright. I was so thankful.

Hermione's hands were rigid around my back, I could feel her pulse racing against my own neck, I realized then that they had been through a great ordeal. Hermione's arms shook as she finally released me, tears had welled in her eyes. I had never seen her look so shaken before. I squeezed her hands tightly before I hugged Ron, he breathed easier in my embrace.

As we pulled away I could see Harry kneeling on the sand, clutching something small in his arms. I hadn't even noticed Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook the goblin until now. They all looked weak and disheveled, Ollivander most of all. I slowly walked towards Harry, his shoulders were shaking.

"Harry?" I whispered to him as I touched his shoulder.

Harry jumped and looked up at me, tears were rolling down his cheeks. I gasped when I realized _who_ he was holding, _Dobby_. I dropped to my knees beside Harry.

"I want to bury him properly, without magic." Harry murmured with a gravelly voice.

"Of course Harry."

Bill led Ollivander and Griphook to the cottage while the rest of us remained with Harry and Dobby. Tears rolled down my cheeks as we all helped to dig a small grave for Dobby. I felt so sorry for Harry, he had lost so many people he loved. He was so undeserving of it.

After we laid Dobby to rest, we all trekked back to the cottage, only Harry remained by his grave now and I knew he wanted privacy with him. My arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione as we walked down the hill towards the house. She was nearly slumped against my body, she was extremely exhausted. She looked so different now, her cheeks clung against the bones in her face, her eyes were dark and shallow, her hands shook in mine and she was so tired. Oliver, Ron, Dean and Luna walked a few paces ahead of us. They all seemed defeated.

I was thankful when Fleur, Iris and Evelyn were already frantically placing food on the table for our new guests, their hunger was obvious. Hermione was quickly out of my arms and at the table, shoveling food into her mouth.

Tears welled in my eyes as I watched my friends eat. I felt so selfish. We had been so happy decorating Easter eggs while our friends were gone fighting the war and hunting for Horcruxes. They looked so thankful to just be eating food, while my family and I had been eating three solid meals per day and spending our time leisurely. I jumped when I heard Eliza cooing from her play-pen beside the couch. She was eager to meet our new guests, she knew they were my friends. Her arms were already outstretched as I lifted her up.

Hermione paused her eating and turned to face us, she had never met Eliza before. Her tired eyes lit up once they landed on my daughter. Eliza was grinning as she waved excitedly to Hermione.

"She's beautiful Mel, and so big already." Hermione murmured bewildered.

"Mione, Mione, Mione." Eliza squealed.

Hermione gasped as she gazed at Eliza. "She speaks?"

I nodded rapidly. "Loads. She's hard to keep quiet most of the time. Her intellectual growth rate is incredible. It's the telepathy I expect."

I grinned at Oliver when I realized he was beaming proudly at Eliza. Eliza soon began wriggling in my arms, I knew _exactly_ who she wanted now.

"Down Momma, down. Ron." Eliza demanded as she extended her hands towards Ron.

Ron wiped the crumbs from his mouth and smiled widely as he stood up to take Eliza from my arms. She was ecstatic the second he held her, she had missed him very much. Hermione's eyes were nearly bulging from her face, she had never seen Ron with an infant before and the thoughts she had about future children _with_ him were overwhelming her mind. I snorted at her thoughts and she gently smacked my waist.

"He's amazing with her. They were two peas in a pod while he was with us before."

I could feel the tension dissipating as my friends gazed at Eliza. They were all impressed by her intelligence, I had grown so accustomed to it that I forgot how unique she was, there wasn't another seven month old in the world like her. She was outstanding everyone.

While everyone else remained fixated on Eliza, I turned towards the front window and stared at the hillside where we had just buried Dobby. My stomach twisted in knots and my hands fidgeted at my sides as I gazed at Harry. He was still kneeling beside Dobby's grave and I couldn't stand him being alone for another moment. I jumped when I heard Oliver's soft voice behind me.

"Go to him Mel." Oliver whispered gently.

"He wants to be alone."

"Like that could stop you? Go. We'll be fine here." Oliver insisted.

I kissed Oliver's cheek and squeezed his shoulder. Oliver knew how much Harry meant to me and right now he was putting his petty jealousy towards our close friendship aside. I held my arms tight around my waist as I walked up the hill, a cool breeze from the ocean had picked up. Harry's eyes remained on Dobby's grave as I sat cross legged beside him.

"Here lies a free elf…" I murmured as I stared at the simple headstone.

Harry didn't utter a word but leaned his head against mine. I linked my arm through his and grasped his hand securely.

"You're safe Harry. You're okay."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Okay? I'm not even sure what that means anymore Mel. You seem to be alright though, that's what this is all about, to keep innocent people like you safe." Harry muttered impassively.

"What's happened Harry?"

Harry's voice sounded so distant, I knew he had experienced so much stress on his quest. I couldn't imagine being in his position, this task seemed unbearable.

"These Horcruxes are bloody impossible Mel. And then those damn snatchers found us and took us to-"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, Ron told us what happened to you and Oliver. The very same happened to us. Hermione had it the worst, Bellatrix mercilessly tortured her. I thought I was going to have to bury her too."

"How'd you get away Harry? Why didn't they call You-Know-Who?"

"Hermione was able to disguise my face, it worked for a long while, I knew they wouldn't call him until they were certain. Once it faded they tried to call, but _Dobby_ helped us all escape. He was so brave. But it was Draco who surprised me most of all."

My heart lurched inside my chest when Harry muttered Draco's name. I had been trying so hard not to think about him at all, Harry had derailed me in a single moment.

"Even with my face muddled up like it was, Draco knew right away that it was me. He could easily see through the disguise. But he didn't tell them anything, he claimed not to recognize me."

"But why? Why would he do that? He could be killed for a lie like that."

"For you I expect, maybe I was wrong about him after all." Harry laughed dryly at the thought.

"You weren't Harry. Draco is a liar, he's exactly like them. Maybe not capable of murder but what he did to me was heartless and cruel. He was assigned to gain my trust, they wanted my telepathy, they still do. Everything between us was a lie."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "If even _I_ don't believe that Mel, I know you don't either."

"Well he's still with them. He could have refuge if he wanted, but he's still there."

"His parents look horrid Mel, his father is practically a corpse. He's there for them, it's clear that he is the strongest of them. I wager I'd do the same for my parents if I could."

I pulled away from Harry's shoulder so I could stare directly into his eyes. I brushed away the stray hairs that were covering his scar. He looked changed, he looked aged, he looked so drained. My best friend had altered completely. I'd trade places with him in an instant if I could.

"You're so kind Harry. You're so generous and brave, I'm so proud of you. We're all so fortunate to have you." I whispered through my tears.

Harry smiled crookedly and looked away from my watery eyes, I could see his cheeks reddening beneath the stubble on his face. I leaned my forehead against his and breathed deeply as I allowed the tears to fall. I would treasure any time I had with Harry. He had been gone for so long, we had never been apart like this before. Despite everything he must have been through, he was here now, alive and in one piece. I couldn't ask for more than that. But I knew our time together was limited and I dreaded the fact that he would have to leave again, that they all would.

"Where will you be headed next?"

"Bellatrix kept interrogating Hermione about her vault at Gringotts, I know there must be a Horcrux there. We'll need to go soon before it's moved."

"Maybe you guys should rest awhile, regain your strength. I know this fight won't be easy."

I was desperate for extensive time with my friends, I was sure it was obvious on my face. Harry sighed and nodded, I could tell he was exhausted. I hugged him closer to me. I was so relieved he was here. I hadn't realized exactly how much I missed him.

"How's married life treating you?" Harry asked as he leaned back against the warm sand.

I laid beside Harry, my cheeks reddened beneath his gaze. "It's going well. It's definitely not where I expected to be at this stage of my life but we're okay. I don't care about that though Harry, I care about _you_. Why are we even talking about me? Have you heard from Ginny at all?"

"Not a word, I hope she's alright. I can't believe she went back to Hogwarts, it must be hell."

"You know it was compulsory Harry. They've been checking every single household, you know that too."

"I know Mel. How is it they didn't find you sooner?"

"I'm just skilled with protection charms I guess." I teased as I nudged Harry's arm.

Harry laughed heartily, his voice cracked beneath the strain, I knew then it had been a long while since he laughed. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared down at Harry. His clothes were tattered, his skin looked worn, I couldn't fathom how much he had experienced in these past several months. His laughter ceased when he stared into my serious eyes. He propped himself up too and gazed straight into my eyes.

"What is it Mel?"

"When you all leave again, I'm coming with you."

Harry narrowed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. "Are you completely insane Mel? Do you have a death wish? There is no way in hell I'm letting you come with us, I won't orphan Eliza." He said seriously.

"We've been through everything together since we were eleven Harry. Most days, it's hard to even look at myself in the mirror knowing I've left you to do this on your own. Eliza is safe here, she has people to look after her, she'll be alright. _I'll_ be alright. How can I possibly teach my daughter to fight for what is right and stand up against adversity when I am just sitting at home hiding?"

Harry groaned loudly and stood up and away from me. He folded his arms over his chest and stared down the hillside at the ocean. I linked my arm through his again and leaned my head against his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he could stop me, he knew exactly how stubborn I was.

"You'll be a target Mel, I don't think they'll even kill you if they do find you. But I'm not sure what would be worse, you being killed or captured. I can't do that to Eliza. We're _both_ orphans Mel, you know how hard it's been for us. We can't do that to Eliza."

Harry's voice was barely a whisper as he finished speaking. I looked into his eyes and saw they were brimming with tears. I nestled into his neck and sighed, he had already been consumed by so much pain, I couldn't make it worse for him.

"Fine Harry, fine. And you said _I_ was stubborn." I sneered.

Harry laughed and kissed the side of my head. I hugged him to me tightly. I was so thankful to be holding him again. Most of my days had been plagued with extreme worry for my friends, I was so blessed to have him with me now.

"I love you Harry, I've been so scared for you." I whispered through my tears.

Harry rubbed my back as I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright Mel, I'm here now. Everything will be okay. We're sorting this rubbish out."

"Just stay a little while. Promise me Harry. Eat a few decent meals and rest some, promise me."

Harry rubbed my hair and nodded against my cheek. I held him tighter, I struggled to let go again.

"Maybe we should head back now. I'm sure everyone is worried, and I have to meet Eliza."

I stared into Harry's perfect eyes and nodded but neither of us moved a single step. We continued to stare at the moving ocean water. The waves had become almost silent during our conversation and so peaceful.

"We could stay a bit longer I suppose." Harry said.

I chuckled and nodded against Harry's shoulder. I could have stood with him all day long.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in the kitchen mashing potatoes but my eyes were fixated on Harry. He stood at the front window of the cottage, he was scanning the surrounding area. Despite the impenetrable protection enchantments, Harry was still afraid of someone being able to infiltrate the forcefield. I knew there was no calming that anxiety, he had been through so much danger, he was constantly fearful.

The past two weeks since my dearest friends came here had been the most exhausting yet exhilarating time I had in months. I hardly slept because I dreaded any time apart from my friends. We spent most nights talking into the early morning. Some days were spent talking about their hunt for Horcruxes but I was actually surprised by how little we spoke of them. I often imagined myself mending their minds and making them stay with me, I hated knowing our time together was limited. They we would have to return to their hunt soon, I knew it was weighing heavily on each of their minds but especially Harry's. Hermione's voice interrupted my reverie. I smiled feebly at her.

"You okay Mel?" She whispered as she took the bowl from my hand, the potatoes were practically soup now.

I shrugged my shoulders and gestured towards Harry, as my best friend Hermione knew exactly what my troubles were.

"He's okay Mel. This has been hard for all of us." She whispered gently.

"I know. But at least you and Ron have each other for comfort. Harry is alone."

"And you'd be able to remedy that Mrs. Wood?" Hermione teased.

"Oh stifle it Granger." I spat.

"Shall we walk? I've missed the sun."

I looked upwards towards the bedroom I had resided in the past few months, where Eliza laid asleep in her crib. I nodded to Hermione knowing someone could tend to her while we were gone, even for a long period of time. I shook the thought from my mind as we walked towards the front door together. I squeezed Harry's tense shoulder as we passed him. My eyes traveled back towards the front window and were immediately met by Harry's wary gaze.

Hermione chuckled and linked her arm with mine as we walked along the shoreline. I didn't realize we hadn't had a single conversation alone since they arrived at the cottage, I was in complete disbelief at the thought.

"It really is beautiful here, it will be hard to leave." Hermione mused.

I held her arm tighter with mine as we walked. "Then don't Mione, stay here."

"I really wish I could. I hate the idea of leaving my niece. She really is incredible Mel."

"Thanks, she loves you too. You're one of the first people she wants to see in the morning. She'll miss you very much."

"Blimey Mel, how could I possibly leave after hearing that?"

"Good. At least you'll feel bad about it." I muttered begrudgingly.

"Is it really that terrible here? With Oliver?"

"Not really. It's not terrible at all actually, I'm indebted to Bill and Fleur forever. He doesn't say it aloud but Oliver is terrified of leaving. He felt so defenseless when those horrid people came for me back at his parents' house. Despite our own protective enchantments, he felt unprepared, and he doesn't feel that here. I still want to go with you though. I want to help."

"I don't understand why, it's not glamorous whatsoever. We hardly eat, that tent is spacious yet dreadfully cold, we've gotten so sick of each other, not to mention those impossible Horcruxes. I'm not sure what you find so appealing."

"Being with all of you of course. It's been the four of us through everything. I wouldn't have survived last term without you, I'm barely surviving now. I hate that I'm not with you. If I never had Eliza I'd-"

"But you do have Eliza and motherhood suits you, I didn't think I'd say that to a seventeen year old. She needs her mother. Do you know how dreadful Harry would feel if something happened to you?"

"I know Mum, I don't need another lecture. Harry thoroughly covered that already. How is he really? He looks so lost."

"I'd say that's rather accurate. While Ron and I are assisting him as much as humanly possible, the brunt of this falls on him. He's truly brilliant Mel. He somehow knows exactly what to do."

"Has he spoken to Ginny? He says he hasn't."

"We haven't spoken to anyone. Those letters Ron gave us, which brought me to tears by the way, were the first contact we've had with anyone in months. I was so blazingly angry at him when he came back, I probably still am. Harry speaks an awful lot about you though Mel. He relentlessly interrogated Ron when he came back after Christmas."

"Me? Why?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at me, she thought the answer was blatantly obvious.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Even if I wasn't married, why would Harry want to take on fatherhood so young? To Draco's daughter? Once he defeats that wretched man, he'll have the world at his feet and the pick of the lot. Why would he possibly want me?"

"Oh Mel, your obliviousness is aggravating. Harry has loved you for so long, he's never stopped. Even if he does end up with Ginny, which I think would be great for them both, I think part of him will always love you."

"He deserves better. Even Oliver does."

"What would make you say that? You're an amazing person Mel, Oliver better treat you as such or I'll hex him."

"Oh he does Hermione, he treats me far better than I deserve. Ron really didn't tell you?" I asked completely bewildered. I didn't think Ron could keep a secret from Hermione.

"Tell me what? I knew that little snake was hiding something." Hermione shrieked.

"Way to go Ron, he has far more willpower than I ever thought. Well basically, I had a one time affair with Draco before we came here."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged from her head. "Basically? What the hell does that mean? And Oliver? Does he know?"

"Of course he knows. I met with Draco to talk about the Death Eaters. I was growing so tired of running and hiding from them, I thought if I could speak to them myself than all this rubbish would stop. Which was-"

"Bloody stupid." Hermione interjected.

"Exactly. The stupidest thing I have ever done. The rest happened so fast, like something had overtaken my body. I succumbed to everything I once felt for Draco, we have a child together for Merlin's sake. But we said our goodbyes anyways because our circumstances haven't changed. And it was after that when I came home and found the house had been ravaged, Oliver had been taken. They were waiting for me too. You-Know-Who himself told me that he had delegated Draco to gain my trust and persuade me to join them. The thought still sickens me, but what disgusts me most is that I don't hate him. I'm so bloody stupid, stupid for making the mistake and not hating him for it."

"How could you Mel? I'd think you were lying to yourself if you said you hated him. You'll always love Draco too, I don't think that part was a lie for him. Draco saved us. Things would have happened a lot differently if he hadn't denied recognizing Harry, we may not be here now. He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you."

"But that can't just eradicate the lies, can it?" I asked hesitantly.

"That part is solely up to you Mel."

"Oliver has done so much for me. I can't turn my back on our marriage."

"Well if that's how you truly feel than you have to try to let Draco go for good. It's not fair to anyone to hang onto him, especially Eliza."

I hugged Hermione tightly, I knew she was right. She almost always was. Despite the serious danger she had been in, she felt so sympathetic for me and _my_ situation. I was so lucky to have a friend like her. A loud bellowing made us jump from our embrace. We turned towards the cottage which was a great distance away now and could vaguely see Oliver and Ron calling to us, their arms were waving wildly above their heads. I quickly searched through Oliver's mind and saw that there was no danger, we had a new visitor at the cottage.

"What is it Mel?" Hermione asked as she gauged my face.

"Remus Lupin is here."

"Really? Thank heavens, maybe he'll have some insight for us."

I shrugged my shoulders and Hermione and I walked hastily towards the cottage. Ron and Oliver were still waiting for us beside front door. I hugged Oliver tightly, the separation had been very brief but we still missed each other. Hermione smiled meekly at Ron as she walked through the doorway.

"Eliza?"

"Still napping love." Oliver assured me.

I nodded and Oliver clasped my hand as we walked into the house together. Remus and the others had already gotten comfortable. A pot of tea was on the table and Harry looked happier than I had seen him since they came here. Remus was family to Harry.

"Perfect timing you two. I've got the most wonderful news." Remus beamed.

Hermione and I hugged Remus briefly and sat across from him. In his thoughts I could see the perfect image of a baby boy, Remus had a son.

"Well?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Tonks and I have had a son." Remus was still grinning as he spoke.

There was a quiet, surprised gasp amongst everyone aside from me, and then an eruption of congratulations and embraces. The excitement lingered as we all sat down again, this wasn't Remus's only news. I smiled to myself and waited for him to announce it himself.

"His name is Edward, Teddy for short and he is spectacular. He was born with the darkest brown hair but within an hour he had made it the brightest red. He's a metamorphmagus just like his mother."

"That's brilliant Remus, congratulations." Harry beamed.

"We'd like you to be the godfather Harry." Remus stated happily.

Harry's smile faltered as his eyes widened when he fully comprehended Remus's request. His cheeks reddened immediately beneath everyone's gaze. Harry clutched his heart, it had suddenly become so full, and hugged Remus tightly.

"This is amazing Remus, of course I will."

We all stood up again and embraced once more. The pure happiness was consuming the entire room. None of us had been happier in months. Harry was still in shock, he was honored. We all jumped when we heard Eliza's piercing cry from upstairs, she knew she was missing out on some excitement. As I stepped towards the staircase, Oliver grasped my shoulder.

"I'll get her love, stay." I smiled at Oliver and looked back to Remus, I shied beneath his stare. He had his suspicions last year at Hogwarts when he rescued me from Oliver's closet, now they were confirmed.

"And?"

"A daughter, Eliza, she's seven months. And a telepath too."

"Just like her mother. It seems like both our children are special."

"They have special mothers." Hermione insisted happily.

"Indeed they do." Remus agreed.

Remus hugged me tightly and whispered his own congratulations for me in my ear. He smiled as Oliver came down the stairs holding Eliza, we all turned to face my extraordinary daughter.

"Hi Remus." Eliza chirped. Remus jumped and gazed at me with wide eyes.

"Special." I stated simply.

"May I?" Remus asked.

"Yes!" Eliza demanded before I could respond. Eliza reached for Remus immediately and he gathered her into his arms. She was comfortable immediately. She was never shy towards new people because she could see through my mind that we were friends. As expected, Remus was completely bewitched by my daughter. There wasn't a soul that had met Eliza that didn't love her instantly.

"These blue eyes sure are a sight Mel." Remus whispered as he gazed at Eliza.

I blushed immediately, both mine and Oliver's eyes were brown and the likelihood of Eliza having the brightest blue eyes was genetically impossible. Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at me warily, they knew the truth about Eliza and were suddenly realizing the burden it must be to hold such a secret. I shrugged my shoulders at their thoughts. Remus sighed before handing me Eliza. I knew he was anxious to get back to his own son and Tonks.

"I really hate to leave, but it was great seeing all of you."

We all nodded in unison, Harry was clearly disappointed, he hadn't had enough time with Remus. After our melancholy goodbyes, Harry and Remus stood on the front porch and talked privately. I was anxious to hear what they were talking about but I knew it was unfair to eavesdrop, they wanted privacy for a reason. Ron and Hermione gazed at the front door, waiting for Harry to return. I knew exactly what they were thinking but I was in denial, they were both realizing it was becoming time for them to leave us as well, it had been nearly three weeks since their arrival.

I jumped when Harry appeared through the front door. He wouldn't make eye contact with me but his frown was obvious. They were going to leave us tomorrow. Remus's visit reminded Harry of exactly who he was hunting these Horcruxes for, he had been distracted for too long. I looked to Hermione now, tears had welled in her eyes because she knew exactly what Harry was feeling too. She crossed the room and hugged Eliza and I together, she dreaded leaving us.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked confusedly.

"They need to leave us tomorrow." I whispered.

Oliver nodded once and reached for Eliza so I could hug Hermione properly.

"No bye-bye." Eliza whined from Oliver's arms.

Hermione sobbed against my shoulder, hearing Eliza's words was tearing her up inside. I patted her back and kissed both her cheeks.

"We knew this day was coming Mione, it's time."

I wanted to fight them, I wanted to cry and beg for them to stay but I knew what they needed to do. They had delayed leaving again for as long as they could, we had spent nearly every minute of the last three weeks together, I would have been selfish to ask for more.

"We'll be headed to Gringotts." Harry finally spoke. "We'll leave in the morning, we can't hardly break in if they're closed." He surprisingly joked.

I looked to Harry and nodded gratefully, I would cherish these final several hours together.

* * *

"I hate to say this Hermione but you look like hell." I teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but it was Bellatrix LeStrange who was staring back at me now. Hermione had brewed Polyjuice Potion to disguise herself as Bellatrix so they could break into her vault at Gringotts. Ron stood alongside her in his own disguise, I hardly recognized him with long, dark hair and fuzzy beard.

"I really hate black." Hermione whined.

Ron and I chuckled but our gaze was quickly on Harry. He stood at the top of the hill staring at Dobby's grave. He was really struggling with leaving, he wasn't sure what would happen now, he was afraid. As I started to step towards the hill, Luna Lovegood was in front of us, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Headed back?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Harry's assured me it's not the same school I left but I have nowhere else to go. I can't return to my home either."

I nodded though I wanted to keep her at the cottage. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore either and someone as kindhearted as her shouldn't be exposed to such violence, but she didn't feel afraid. Dean Thomas stood some distance away from us, also clutching his trunk. Dean was eager to return to Hogwarts and prepare for the inevitable fight. He waved once to us as Luna began to walk towards him. I frowned as they disappeared, I hoped they would be okay at Hogwarts. I smiled feebly as Harry approached us. His eyes were tired as he stared into mine, he hadn't slept for a minute last night.

"Ready?" Harry asked quietly as he gazed at only Ron and Hermione.

They both nodded in unison and grimaced as they looked at me, tears were already welling in my eyes. I shook my head and fanned my face, willing the tears away. Hermione and Ron stepped backwards to give Harry and I some privacy. Harry reached for both of my hands and held them against his face. My breath hitched in my throat as I realized that we would be saying goodbye _again_ and maybe for the _final_ time. Harry sighed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't Harry. You can't look at me like that and expect me to hold it together."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He squeezed me and I allowed the tears to flow. I couldn't stand having to say goodbye to him again and I hated myself for not leaving with them.

"It's going to be a long time before I forgive myself for letting you do this alone."

Harry sighed again as he released me and he held my hands tightly in his. The very last thing he felt towards me was resentment. He didn't want me to go and risk my life for this war.

"You're a mother Mel, that's the most important thing for you now. It's the reason why I feel a little less fearful, because I know I am fighting for you and _Eliza's_ safety, and all the other families out there. I want Eliza to grow up in a world free of evil. I have to do this."

"I know you do Harry Potter. You're the most brilliant and courageous man I know, we'll all be in your debt forever. Just come back to me."

"Always." He whispered.

We hugged tightly again as fresh tears rolled down both our cheeks. If I were smart I would have apparated us far away from this war but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't be that selfish. Harry was the only real chance our world had at liberation. We couldn't win this war without him. We both jumped as Hermione touched our shoulders. Her, Ron and _Oliver_ all stood in front of us now. Oliver's face was torn as he watched Harry and I together, he really couldn't understand our close friendship. To him it looked like we were _in_ love, but I never felt that way about Harry. It should have been easy to return his love for me but I never desired to jeopardize our friendship for romance. I would never find another friend like Harry, he was irreplaceable to us all. I hugged each of my friends goodbye once more, Oliver had to pry me out of Hermione's arms and they apparated from us with Griphook in tow.

I sighed and slumped against Oliver's chest, the painful devastation I felt from their departure was overwhelming me. Oliver stroked my back and kissed the top of my head.

"It's just us again then." Oliver said.

"For now I suppose." I sighed.

Oliver squeezed my waist as we walked back towards the cottage together. My heart was aching inside my chest, my hands trembled in Oliver's arms. I was terrified for my friends. I had no idea what awaited them at Gringotts and I didn't foresee my anxiety fading until I heard from the again and I wasn't sure when that would be.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat in the armchair in the living room of the cottage. My knees bounced together as my legs nervously shook. I glanced up at the clock on the mantle, it had been nearly an hour since Harry, Hermione and Ron had left us. I hadn't heard a single word from them yet. My hands fidgeted in my lap as Bill and Oliver fiddled with the old radio that Ron had left behind, trying to hear any news because a security breach at Gringotts was certainly newsworthy. I closed my eyes and tried to search for my dearest friends' thoughts but my mind was plagued by so much anxiety that I couldn't focus.

"I'm sure they're fine Mel, your friends are brilliant." Oliver insisted.

"Their intelligence won't help them if they were ambushed by Death Eaters." I mumbled anxiously.

Oliver sighed and his head bowed beneath his shoulders, he knew there would be no way of calming me down until I heard from them.

"Maybe I'll go to Gring-"

Bill and Oliver's head snapped up in surprise and they shook them violently. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Oliver to let me go anywhere. I slumped in the chair but my backs was still rigid and my hands were tense in my lap. I thought my teeth would shatter if I clenched my jaw any tighter.

"Melody." A familiar voice whispered urgently in my mind.

I jumped out of the chair and clutched my chest when I heard _Draco's_ voice in my mind. It was impossible to forget our mental bond but our communication had been nonexistent since the last time we had seen each other in November. It had been months since then but Draco's voice still heated my blood. Oliver looked up at me as Draco said my name again, sounding even more urgent. I laughed nervously and hurried up the stairs to my bedroom for some privacy. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes so I could hear Draco better.

"What is it Draco?"

"They really broke into Gringotts?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

After I hesitated to say anything, Draco spoke again. "He knows. He knows what their plan is, whatever the hell it is. He knows everything Melody. He is going to infiltrate Hogwarts tonight. I don't know exactly when or how but now you know everything." Draco said in a rush.

"Why? Why are you telling me this Draco?"

"I could be killed if they found out I contacted you Melody, but I couldn't _not_ say anything. I couldn't live with that guilt too. Take whatever precautions you can, warn them, do what you must."

"Th-thank you Draco. I-I don't-know-what to say." I stuttered.

"Don't say anything, you don't owe me anything. I don't even deserve to have you speak to me so civilly, but I _had_ to warn you. I have to go Melody. I'm so sorry but I hope this helps you."

"Draco it's-I don't know-I just-can't-"

"I know Melody. Please stay safe."

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I felt Draco's thoughts slipping away from my mind. I couldn't believe what he had done for me. He said himself he was risking his life in order to warn me about the attack on Hogwarts, yet he still did it. Surely he had to genuinely care for me to do that. I had no time at all to really contemplate Draco's motives because Oliver was rushing into our bedroom. I quickly wiped the tears away as he stepped through the door but they were still obvious on my face.

"What's going on Mel? Still worried? Have you heard anything yet?"

"We have to go Oliver, we have to go to Hogwarts right away."

Oliver's eyes bulged out of his head and he quickly shifted his gaze to our sleeping daughter. "We can't leave Mel. What if something happens to us?"

"You-Know-Who is going to attack _tonight_ , maybe right now, I don't know for sure."

"Are you suddenly a Seer Mel?" Oliver scoffed.

I closed my eyes and sighed, could I really be considering lying to Oliver about Draco's warning? I wasn't sure which would hurt him more, being reminded of my mental bond with Draco or lying to him? Even as I opened my mouth to speak I wasn't certain which words would be coming out of it.

"Draco." I stated simply, knowing that explained everything.

"Why the hell does he care all of the sudden?" Oliver sneered.

"Does it matter Oliver? We have to go to Hogwarts, _now_ , there's no other choice. You either come with me or I'll go alone but I'm not going to leave Hogwarts without a chance."

Oliver walked to Eliza's crib and touched her cheek carefully. He couldn't imagine leaving our daughter not knowing if we would survive tonight. But he also couldn't imagine leaving all the innocent students and faculty at Hogwarts defenseless, he immediately thought of Madame Hooch. Oliver hugged me tightly and nodded against my hair.

"Let's go, we can't waste another minute."

Oliver and I kissed Eliza goodbye, she remained sound asleep as I pulled my lips from her cheek. Tears welled in my eyes as we rushed down the stairs. Oliver's parents, Iris, Bill and Fleur all waited expectantly in the living room, the walls of the cottage were so thin.

"All seven passages to Hogwarts were sealed at the start of the year. You'll have to go to Aberforth Dumbledore in Hogsmeade to gain entry."

"You mean?"

"Dumbledore's brother, yes. With those Death Eaters taking over the school he has been assisting the D.A., they wouldn't have survived this long without him. He'll get you into Hogwarts."

"Thanks Bill, thanks to all of you. It's really killing us to leave, but we have to go."

My breath hitched in my throat as I said the words, tears instantly welled in my eyes as I stared at each of their faces. Iris looked distraught, she didn't want to see me leave her but she was too terrified to face the Death Eaters. I crossed the room and hugged Iris tightly. She slumped in my arms and sobbed.

"It's alright Iris, everything will be fine."

"And if it's not?"

Iris nodded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. I looked to the faces of my other family, their eyes were watching us intently. Evelyn was fighting back her own tears at watching her son leave them, while Jeremiah was stifling his protests about us leaving, he didn't want us to be hurt or _worse_. Bill and Fleur were both planning to follow us to Hogwarts after communicating with their parents and the rest of the Order. I hugged Iris tightly and quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"We need to go." I whispered.

Iris nodded and Oliver and I quickly hugged everyone else goodbye, Oliver lingered in his mother's arms for a few moments.

"Take care of Eliza." I pleaded as I joined hands with Oliver.

I closed my eyes and immediately consumed my mind with the clear image of Hogsmeade. Oliver held me steady as we resurfaced in the tiny village. He held tightly to my hand as I searched through the sea of thoughts to find Aberforth Dumbledore.

"This way…" I said as I led Oliver towards the voice.

I followed the wary thoughts to a dark and abandoned alleyway. There were several wooden doors along the street but only one stood out to me. I knocked timidly, unsure of exactly what was going to happen. The door barely cracked open, the home was pitch black inside. I gasped when I saw a flurry of long, white hair identical to Dumbledore's.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aberforth whispered harshly.

"We're friends of Harry Potter sir, we need your help."

"Friends?"

"Yes sir, we need entry into Hogwarts."

Aberforth opened the door widely and abruptly pulled us inside his home. It was desolate and lonely, too small for even one man. I kept my eyes on my shoes as he led us to the quaint living area. My eyes widened when I noticed the large portrait of a young girl mounted on the wall, it was the only bright spot in the entire room.

"My younger sister Ariana, she died many years ago."

I frowned and nodded, though I had no idea that Dumbledore even had any siblings. His mind was one of the most private I had ever encountered.

"You need passage to Hogwarts you say? Someone will be along to fetch you any minute."

"Thank you sir. I'm Melody-"

"Everard. I know who you are young lady."

My eyes widened in surprise, I jumped as Oliver nudged my shoulder. "This is my husband Oliver-"

"Oliver Wood, one of the best Keepers in Hogwarts's history."

"Thank you sir." Oliver mumbled embarrassedly, he hated being complimented.

"How do you already know us?"

"My late brother and I have not spoken in many years but after his death he left a list of Hogwarts allies that he begged me to oversee. You two were towards the top of that list, along with your young daughter."

Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded in understanding. I was so touched by Dumbledore's gesture. I had no idea he cared so much for my family. Even after his death, I was indebted to him. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to us, I wasn't sure from where. Aberforth didn't seem worried as he approached the portrait on his wall. I furrowed my brow until I realized it was a _door_ that led to a secret tunnel. I squealed when I saw who appeared on the other side of the door.

"Neville!" I screeched as I leapt into his open arms.

"It's so great to see you Mel, considering the circumstances."

I nodded as Neville released me and hugged Oliver quickly.

"I can't say we were expecting you Mel. Where've you been all year?"

"Hiding. But not anymore, we're here and ready to fight."

"Brilliant, we better get back then. It's a good thing you're here Oliver, we'll need you to lead the charge from the sky, if you're up for it."

Oliver looked to me first and I nodded, I knew what we had gotten ourselves into. Oliver agreed and Neville grinned, he was relieved to see us. He knew both of us were good assets. We followed Neville through the tunnel towards Hogwarts, it was cramped and dark.

"Have you heard from Harry yet?" I asked Neville.

"Not a word. But I expect he'll be here in no time at all. Things are changing around here, more tense than usual."

"Tense?" Oliver asked

"This term has been absolute hell for us, but I couldn't risk having them interrogate my grandmother so I could stay away. I know a lot of us felt the same. The Carrows have made our lives miserable, a brother and sister team that are in charge of all discipline. Their favorite form of punishment is the Cruciatus Curse."

"Blimey Neville, I'm so sorry. That explains the bruises."

"Yes and this isn't the worst of it. But we all know this will be over soon."

I wasn't sure what to say to Neville, he was so optimistic when I knew he shouldn't be. The Death Eaters were clearly capable of anything, they had been abusing children. Even if we were victorious in this war I knew it would be a difficult victory. My eyes began to water as we reached closer to Hogwarts. I could hear the hushed voices of my former classmates.

"We've been holed up in the Room of Requirement for most of the year. Snape doesn't really give a damn where we are as long as we are in line when we're supposed to be."

I squeezed Neville's shoulder and he shrugged impassively, he had become accustomed to the new way of life at Hogwarts and I wished he hadn't. I smiled widely the moment I saw the familiar faces of my classmates. It had felt like so long since I had seen any of them, it had been almost an entire year.

I peered over the crowd when I noticed Ginny standing in the back of the room. I rushed towards her, leaving Oliver with all his former teammates. Ginny and I hugged tightly, she was so glad to see me, she had felt so lonely this year.

"Harry? Snape thinks he is here." She whispered into my ear.

"I don't know Ginny." I mumbled honestly as I pulled away. "I expect he'll be here soon."

"Eliza?" She whispered even quieter.

"Safe. We've been with your brother and Fleur since November. Oliver's parents and Iris are with her now. Bill will come with the Order."

"Good."

I nodded and we hugged again. I was happy to see Ginny was alright for the time being. She was overly anxious to see Harry, she hadn't heard a single word from him since Bill's wedding in August. I smiled feebly as I heard her adoring thoughts about Harry. She felt for him the way I used to feel about _Draco_ , she loved him. She was devoted to him entirely despite their lack of communication all year. I couldn't deny the pang of ridiculous jealousy I felt at her thoughts. A sudden roar of applause disrupted my reverie. I could vaguely see Harry, Hermione and Ron over the bobbing heads of our classmates, they hadn't seen me either yet.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted of the loud voices.

A quiet hush spread through the room and I stepped back as everyone made a pathway from Harry to Ginny.

"She hasn't seen me in months but apparently I'm invisible, it's not like I'm her brother or anything." Ron grumbled.

"She's got plenty of brothers Ron, there's only one Harry." Seamus teased.

I took a few more steps away from them and into the huddled crowd, I didn't want my presence to disrupt their long awaited reunion and I knew it would if Harry saw me. Harry stepped towards Ginny and it only took him a single second for his gaze to meet mine, he changed course and charged towards me, he was _livid_.

"What the hell are you doing here Mel? You promised me you'd stay home! Did that mean nothing?" Harry spat.

"It did Harry but I had to come. This fight will be far from easy and Oliver and I couldn't live with ourselves knowing we could have helped."

" _Oliver_ is here too?" Harry shrieked.

Oliver stepped away from the crowd and waved to us, Hermione and Ron gaped between us, completely shocked we had been able to leave Eliza.

"Snape knows. He knows you're here Harry. He's summoned everyone to the Great Hall." Ginny interrupted.

Harry could hardly tear his eyes away from me to acknowledge Ginny. I gently slapped his shoulder and narrowed my eyes.

"Focus Harry, what will we do?"

" _You_ are going to stay here along with your bloody husband, come out _only_ when the Order arrives. I won't risk any Death Eaters seeing you prematurely." Harry ordered to me and then spoke to the rest of the room. "As for the rest of us, I'll join your ranks. I'll face Snape head on, Aberforth has sent for the rest of the Order, they'll be here shortly. This fight won't be one sided. Be smart, be safe, remember your training. This won't be easy, it won't be like school, but we can _win_ this war." Harry declared confidently.

The applause was deafening, I was surprised by the overwhelming confidence everyone felt. Harry had truly inspired them. I sighed but but kept my smile plastered on my face, none of them had actually faced Voldemort in the flesh, aside from a few of us. This wouldn't be easy at all. Harry groaned loudly and glared at me fiercely before hugging me tightly.

"I should hate you for this Mel, you lied to me." Harry whispered in my ear.

"Well I love you, I love _all_ of you, that's why I needed to be here. I'll be here through everything." I promised.

I could feel Ginny's gaze on Harry and I as we embraced, she was undeniably jealous. I cleared my throat and Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of my arms. We knew had to separate again but at least this time we would be in the same vicinity for now. Hermione and Ron were beside Harry in a moment, Hermione was clutching a spare Gryffindor robe for Harry to help with the disguise. They hoped he would be able to blend in easily amongst the others. Oliver was beside me in a moment and linked his hand with mine, we would both be waiting as for the Order to arrive as Harry insisted.

"We'll be waiting here too Mel, so you won't be alone." Hermione assured me.

"Brilliant, thanks. You all better go, I'd hate for Snape to send people looking." I muttered worriedly.

Harry nodded and tightly clasped my cheek with his hand. I couldn't stop the heat from rising to my cheeks as Harry leered at me. In the mere moments he was gazing at me, he was reminiscing over the last several years of our friendship. He had never imagined caring for a friend the way he cared for me, I was _more_ than family to him. He had been so distraught about not having a real family of his own but as he stared directly into my eyes he knew had one all this time. He didn't desire for more than that from me anymore, he _finally_ understood how I felt. Tears welled in my eyes as I listened to his clear thoughts, I nodded into his hand and he patted my cheek gently.

Oliver was quiet as Harry stepped away from me and pulled on his Hogwarts robe. I watched as he walked to Ginny and finally hugged her properly, I could feel the strong connection between them. Oliver's hand was tense as he wrapped it around my waist, I leaned against his chest and sighed.

"I love you." I whispered to Oliver.

Oliver nodded against my hair, still unable to speak after watching my interaction with Harry. I wasn't sure if he would ever understand our friendship but I couldn't cater to his insecurities right now when we were facing an impending attack. Harry waved once more before he filed out of the room with the other current Hogwarts students.

The Room of Requirement seemed so empty now that the rest of the D.A. was gone. Hermione, Ron, Oliver and I stood silently, they were unsure of what to say but for _me_ I was suddenly overwhelmed by fear. Oliver and I _could_ be killed tonight, we could lose our daughter forever. I may never see _Draco_ again. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of him. What if I had to face him in the battle tonight? I could never hurt him despite the pain he had caused me. I was suddenly terrified to set foot out of this room, all my former bravery had vanished. I thought my heart would stop altogether, what was I going to do now?


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver, Hermione, Ron and I continued to wait silently for the Order to arrive, they were the most unbearable minutes. After how adamant I had been about joining this fight, I was shocked by my unexpected hesitation. I wished I had never left Shell Cottage, I wished I had never left my daughter. I had been so certain that she would be alright without me but how could I even consider subjecting her to a life as an orphan? Suddenly Draco entered my mind again, what if _he_ didn't survive tonight? Could I really allow him to die without knowing about his daughter? I wasn't sure if I could withstand that amount of guilt.

Hermione stared at me worriedly, as usual, she was the only one that ever noticed when my thoughts were on a tangent. With her observational abilities alone, she knew _exactly_ who I was thinking about. I shrugged at her thoughts, Oliver jumped at my abrupt movement and frowned when he finally noticed my distress.

"We can go back Mel. I know this is what you think you want but we _can_ go back." Oliver whispered gently.

Ron and Hermione stared at me remorsefully, they fully understood my doubts about being here now. I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts but snapped it shut when we could all hear echoing footsteps reaching the end of the tunnel. I quickly searched their thoughts and knew it was the rest of the Order coming to join us.

Each one of them stepped through the door, anxiety clear on all their faces. While they were overly prepared for this battle, they weren't relishing having to fight. Ron rushed into his parents' arms the moment they stepped through the tunnel. Hermione was quickly remembering she hadn't spoken to her parents in nine months, she was still haunted by Obliviating their minds. I squeezed her hand firmly as she wiped the corners of her eyes with the other. I hugged Bill and Fleur warmly, they hadn't released each other's hands to do so. Remus touched my cheek gently as he approached Oliver and I, Tonks had her arms wound around his waist. They were the only ones who could identify with how Oliver and I felt, they had left their newborn son at home for this battle knew exactly what they were risking to assist Harry and Hogwarts but they stood confident in front of us and proud of the decision they had made for the cause. I longed for their overpowering strength.

"You're brilliant Mel and one of the bravest witches I have met, everything will be alright." Remus whispered soothingly.

I nodded into Remus's hand and he patted my cheek one more time before we all began migrating towards the door of the Room of Requirement. Oliver's palm was sweating within mine, my heart was pounding in my stomach, I quickly prayed to whoever might be watching over this battle to keep my dearest ones safe.

We stayed close together as we marched towards the Great Hall where Snape had insisted all the Hogwarts students gather at such a late hour. I could hear the vicious, muddled thoughts of all the Death Eaters that were drawing closer to Hogwarts, my hands began to shake. Remus and Kingsley pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and there was an echo of shocked gasps after discovering Harry.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of security problem Headmaster." Harry spat as he walked towards us entering the Great Hall.

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry snarled. "A man who trusted you, tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him!"

Tears welled in my eyes as Harry shrieked at Snape. I was surprised by Snape's evident remorse, his mind was still silent as it always had been, but his sorrow was blatant on his face, I wasn't sure if I was the only one who had noticed it. A silence spread throughout the room as we waited for what would happen next. Suddenly Snape squared his shoulders and raised his wand to Harry. Instinctively I began to step towards Harry but _McGonagall_ stepped in front of him herself. Snape hesitated but quickly began firing hexes towards her. She casted one towards him that flung him backwards and as she raised her hand to cast another, he flew from the room as all skilled Death Eaters could, the windows shattered in his wake.

"Coward!" McGonagall shrieked.

Boisterous applause and cheering carried through the room as the students celebrated Snape's departure, I knew better, I knew he would be back. I knew he was probably confirming to Voldemort that Harry was at Hogwarts. This battle hadn't even begun yet. I moved through the crowd towards McGonagall as she was touching Harry's shoulder.

"I'm assuming if you're here Harry it must be for a reason, what do you need?"

"Time Professor."

"Very well, do what you must and we'll secure the castle as best we can. _Melody_?" McGonagall squealed once her eyes landed on me.

I raced to McGonagall and she opened her arms for me. She patted my back soothingly, she couldn't believe I was here too.

"Your daughter?"

"Perfect and _safe_. This is where I need to be."

"Dear child, you are so brave. It's so good to see you, all of you. I look forward to meeting your daughter once this terrible war reaches it's end."

I nodded and removed myself from McGonagall's arms and watched as she hugged Hermione and Ron too. I knew there was much to be done and not a single moment to spare. I knew Harry had one more Horcrux to actually find and two more to destroy, then all that would be left was to kill Voldemort himself. I took a deep breath hoping to steady my nerves. I knew I was aptly prepared to defend against all our enemies but now I wasn't sure if I had the courage.

Oliver's arms snaked around my waist and I leaned against his body. He turned me around to face him and rested both of his hands on my cheeks. His eyes were peering straight into mine, he scrutinized every part of my face. He kissed my forehead gently and then stared at me intensely again.

"Like everyone you have spoken with tonight has already told you, you're brilliant Mel. You are unlike any other witch in this room. Remember that you can anticipate everyone's moves. You are so brave and strong, remember that and you'll be okay. Once this is over, our daughter and any future children will be able to grow and live in a world free of chaos and fear. That's why I'm still standing here, to protect Eliza's future." Oliver stared at me seriously, quiet tears rolled down my cheeks as I leaned my forehead against his.

"It sounds like you're saying goodbye." I sobbed.

"I don't know what will happen tonight Mel, I can't promise we'll survive this. But when Harry kills that bastard, anything that happens to us won't be in vain. Everything will be alright in the end."

I pressed my lips against Oliver's, I was dreading having to separate but I knew Oliver was the most skilled flier and would be needed in the sky tonight. My heart was thundering inside my chest as we all heard Voldemort's vicious, predatory voice reverberate off the walls of the Great Hall.

"I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do _not_ want to kill you. I have great respect for Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and _none_ shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

As Voldemort's voice disappeared there was an uproar of harsh whispers and panicked thoughts. No one truly believed Voldemort's words but were enticed by not having to fight. Us wiser people knew better, I knew Voldemort would destroy us regardless. Like _Draco_ had told me, Voldemort does not make arrangements or compromises. We would have to fight for our freedom tonight. All eyes were suddenly on Harry and the room became eerily silent.

"Grab him!" Pansy Parkinson squealed from her place with the Slytherins.

Fury pulsed through me as I stepped towards her. I had loathed her since I started my relationship with Draco, she had never been kind to anyone. Now she was actually suggesting we offer Harry to Voldemort? Over my dead body. Oliver pulled me back into his chest as I started to charge towards Pansy.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Parkinson. No need to fret, Mr. Filch will be leading all the Slytherins back to the dungeons until further notice. Best way to protect you I suspect." McGonagall sneered sarcastically.

I relaxed against Oliver's body again and Pansy wailed incoherently as she followed the rest of her housemates. I jumped when I saw Blaise in line with the all the other Slytherins and I raced towards him. I pulled on his arm and he stumbled out of the line. He crushed me against his body and hugged me securely.

"Stay with _us_ Blaise, you don't have to go."

Blaise frowned and avoided my worried gaze. "I have to Mel, I belong with Slytherin. I actually have a chance of surviving this night if I stay with my house."

"You could leave then. Madame Pomfrey and Filch are going to help evacuate the younger ones, you could go with them."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to be seen as a coward by leaving, but was also too terrified to stand against Voldemort and didn't have the stomach to stand against Hogwarts. I hugged him tightly again and kissed both of his cheeks, I was actually grateful that I knew exactly where I belonged, even though it meant I would have to fight against the darkest wizards in the world.

I sped back to Oliver, the atmosphere in the room was changing rapidly. Students and staff were rushing around the Great Hall completely unsure of where to go or what to do. The only thing that I could be certain of was that every single person in this room was afraid. Afraid of being hurt, afraid of dying, afraid of their loved ones dying, afraid of what the future held for Harry, undeniable fear was coursing through the room.

"I think I'm going to help evacuate the younger students, then I'll help Madame Pomfrey with anyone injured."

"I think that's exactly what you should do Mrs. Wood. Look for me in the sky. I love you."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I stared into Oliver's. I didn't want to separate. I couldn't fathom losing him. As scared as he was, all he could think clearly about was how much he loved me and had cherished the last several months of our marriage.

"I love you too Oliver. When we get through this night, we'll settle down into our own house, with our daughter and even have more children if you want. We have our entire future ahead of us, we'll get through this. We have to."

Oliver nodded, tears were rolling down both of our cheeks. He kissed me gently, our tears merged together. I didn't want to let him go. We both jumped as Angelina Johnson tapped his shoulder.

"Ready Captain?" She asked gently as she held a broomstick out to him.

"Ready."

"Take care of my husband." I mumbled to the former Gryffindor.

"Will do Mel." She assured me.

I crouched to my knees as the tears poured from my eyes. Oliver was gone and I hadn't taken enough time to memorize his perfect face. I jumped up from my feet when I felt Hermione's gentle hand on my back.

"Mel, they need to start evacuations soon, there isn't time to waste. Ron and I are headed to the Chamber of Secrets for a Basilisk fang and Harry needs to go searching for that Diadem, immediately."

I nodded and wiped the tears from my face. I was a complete wreck, but my friends and my school deserved better. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been extraordinarily brave through everything, they deserved the same from me. I longed for this night to be over as much as anyone, I wanted my daughter to have a secure future. This fight was worth it if she could have it.

"Good luck you two, keep each other close." I whispered as I hugged Ron and Hermione both together.

They patted my back and sped out of the Great Hall together. I looked to Harry now, his face was vacant, he was in shock right now. He had been struggling so much since we were eleven and now he finally had a chance to finish this for good. He was overwhelmed with a variety of emotions.

"You'll be brilliant Harry. Stay safe, good luck."

Harry hugged me tightly, his grip was strong, his breathing was uneven. "You too Mel." He stuttered.

"Always." I whispered.

Harry reluctantly released me and looked directly into my eyes once more before he raced out of the Great Hall. I had never felt more alone even though I was surrounded by my former classmates and professors. I felt lost and unsure of myself. I tried to take calming breaths as I trotted towards the Room of Requirement, it would be through the passageway that we would evacuate the younger students.

My head was spinning as I jogged the corridors. All around me my professors, members of the Order and the older students were casting protective enchantments around the grounds. I was amazed by how we all stood together despite our fear, I could do this, I _had_ to do this. I had to be brave, be brave like Harry, be brave like his mother had been, be brave like mine had been. I could do this. I could do this. I repeated this mantra in my head as I began to run towards the Room of Requirement. I stopped dead and clutched my chest when I saw Draco running in my direction. Draco's feet halted abruptly once he saw me.

Despite Draco's lies and the unbearable pain they had caused me, I didn't hesitate to hasten towards him and throw my arms around his neck. I knew he was among the Death Eater's ranks tonight but I couldn't help the relief I felt knowing he was safe for now, it had been months since I had been held hostage at his home, our minds had been silent since then. Draco breathed deeply against my neck, I could feel his racing heart. He was loathing having to be here, especially now, after seeing me.

"Just leave Draco, just go. You could apparate anywhere in the world. Just go while you still can."

Draco pulled away from me and stepped backwards, this close proximity to me was agonizing him. "Nothing has changed Melody. But I'll never stop being sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what I have done to you."

"But I do, I-"

"Don't say you forgive me, I'll despise myself even more if you do. I need to go. Just promise me you'll stay alive. Promise me that when this over, you will move on with your life and be happy with your husband. You deserve that Melody, above all others."

"Is that what you want Draco? You want me to move on and forget about what I felt for you? What I still feel even now?"

"I'll never be right for you Melody, not ever. I don't know what my future holds for me and you deserve so much more than that."

Draco's pained face was suddenly blurred by my welling tears. Our relationship had wavered so much since it began and even after I _promised_ myself I would be devoted to Oliver, I couldn't deny what I felt being in Draco's presence again, I loved him, that wouldn't change. What changed now is that for the first time I finally felt like Draco was truly saying goodbye to me.

"It's for the best Melody. Promise me you'll be okay, that you'll be happy."

"I won't make a promise I can't keep Draco, but I'll try my very hardest."

Draco scrutinized my face for a moment before stepping towards me again and cupping my cheeks. I allowed the tears to fall as Draco kissed my forehead softly. He inhaled my scent for a single moment before rushing away from me. I turned quickly to find him again but he had already disappeared into the crowd of stampeding students. My heart throbbed painfully inside my chest as I contemplated never seeing Draco Malfoy again after this night. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought, I wished I could hate him for what he had done to me but it was impossible.

My legs buckled as the whole castle shook beneath my feet. It sounded like thunder striking against the school and felt like an earthquake. I sped to the closest opening and stared up at the dome that was veiled over Hogwarts. The Death Eaters had already begun their attempts to penetrate our defenses and it was only eleven.

My hand trembled as I clutched my wand tightly. I had intended on helping Madame Pomfrey evacuate students but the Death Eater forces were so strong and their intentions of slaughtering us _all_ were so clear, I couldn't imagine not being on the front lines fighting them off. I gripped my wand tightly as I sprinted back to the Great Hall.

My eyes bulged from my head as I reached the entrance to the Great Hall and saw that all the statues and suits of armor had been enchanted and were now marching towards the Viaduct to defend the front of the school. I was so overwhelmed with anxiety, this battle was really going to happen. It had been discussed for so long and now we were finally here.

I stood next to McGonagall as she watched the statues marching away from us. She jumped as I linked my arm with hers but patted my hand. I sighed, a fight was inevitable. I had to trust the skills I was taught at this school and trust my telepathy to anticipate my enemies' moves.

"Midnight is fast approaching." McGonagall muttered, not taking her eyes off the dome that was being repeatedly attacked.

"You could go Professor."

"Nonsense dear girl, Hogwarts is my home. I won't be leaving."

I nodded against her shoulder, she was so brave. Her life was so fragile as it was, she was so courageous to risk the time she had left to help Hogwarts.

"I'm assuming there are many others?"

"Yes, we have the most experienced wizards on all sides hoping to keep them out. Neville and Seamus are blowing up the bridge to keep anything from the forest out as we speak. We'll hold them off as long as we can Melody, but it won't be forever. There's still time for _you_ to leave."

"I can't. I can't abandon Harry and the others. I need to stay."

McGonagall nodded and squeezed my hand. We both jumped when we saw the larger pieces of the dome shielding Hogwarts were beginning to fall.

"Brace yourselves everyone, there's not much time left." McGonagall announced loudly.

As McGonagall finished speaking the ground shook again as large footsteps began charging towards us. My heart caught in my throat as the silhouettes of fierce giants raced closer to Hogwarts. All the sudden everyone began yelling frantically as they hastened towards the giants. They were plowing through the Hogwarts statues like they weren't even there.

It seemed that all I did was blink and suddenly an intense battle had erupted all around me. My ears were pounding from the chaos, my hands trembled as I was forced to cast curses in every direction. My heart was pounding painfully as I sped away from McGonagall to give assistance to anyone that needed me.

More and more Death Eaters began appearing out of thin air, casting hexes in all directions the moment they surfaced. Pained screams were echoing through the corridors, people on both sides were being hurt, perhaps even killed. I wanted to huddle into a corridor and hide, I had never been so scared. I had to force my legs to move and I began running frantically through the grounds. Flashes of bright lights were brightening the dark hallways. Incoherent yelling and growling were ringing in my years. Suddenly I was propelled backwards by an oncoming hex, I couldn't even tell where it had come from. I landed hard against the brick walls, I could feel blood already oozing from my forehead.

My legs were shaky as I attempted to stand up, another hex forced me back onto the ground. My body was writhing in pain as the Death Eater continued their assault, I realized now my attacker was Alecto Carrow, the twin sister of Amycus Carrow, both new professors at Hogwarts and Neville said they were in charge of discipline. From the malicious laughter that bubbled from her lips as she saw me squirming beneath her power, I knew she had been enjoying her position very much. I laid still on the ground and she relented, she assumed I was dead, it was then that I jumped up and stunned her. I immediately began running again, unsure of where I was going.

My head was spinning as I ran, not only from the blood flow that had slowly started to dissipate but my mind was being overwhelmed by the most disturbing thoughts I had ever encountered. These Death Eaters had no qualms about massacring innocent children, they were prepared to do _anything_ for Voldemort, it sickened me.

As I continued to run I saw Draco sprinting with Crabbe and Goyle at his flanks, his eyes rose immediately to meet mine, he had heard my thoughts. His jaw dropped and he was horrified by the blood that had now dribbled all the way down to my chin. He wanted to abandon his friends and come to me but Crabbe begrudgingly pulled on his arm and they ran away from me.

I continued to frantically run, staying in one place for too long made me more targetable. I searched the panicked crowd for Hermione or Ron, or _someone_ I could trust. But all I could see were Death Eaters, we seemed to be outnumbered though we had so many on our side. As I kept running, I could see how much damage had already been done to Hogwarts, the school was hardly recognizable. The place I had called my home for the last several years of my life had been completely ravaged by the Death Eaters.

I nearly collapsed to my knees when I finally gazed at the ground. There were lifeless bodies scattered everywhere, some Death Eaters but mostly the defenders of Hogwarts. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw young Colin Creevy's mangled corpse lying unnaturally on the ground. McGonagall had sternly banned all underage wizards from fighting but he had managed to stay behind with the rest of us. Even if Harry was victorious like we all desperately hoped, our death toll was going to be unbearably high.

My heart sank into my stomach when Voldemort's merciless voice rang through the corridors again. "If you continue to resist me, all will die, one by one. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a waste. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. I speak now Harry, directly to you. You have allowed others to die for you, rather than face me yourself, there is no greater dishonor. I shall wait one hour for you in the Forbidden Forest, after that hour is up the battle will commence and I will enter the fray myself. I will punish every last man, woman and child that tries to conceal you from me. One hour."

My heart was pounding agonizingly in my chest as I searched for Harry's thoughts, but I couldn't hear them over the chaos. As Voldemort stated, all the Death Eaters had instantly disappeared, and only the defenders of Hogwarts remained. A strangled sob escaped from my mouth, my breath was uneven, I was overwhelmed by the terror I felt for Harry now. The end of this war was finally in sight but I had no idea how much more Harry would have to sacrifice to reach it, we had lost so many already. My body shook violently as I ran towards the Great Hall, I had to find out for certain who had been taken from us tonight.

 _Oliver_.

I pushed my legs as I fast as they could go as I ran to the Great Hall. I hadn't seen a single trace of him since the fighting had commenced. I hadn't even thought to look to the sky, I hadn't been able to. I wanted to drop to my knees the moment I reached the Great Hall. Amongst the rubble, there were countless bodies lined up on the once perfect marble floors, they were now stained with blood and dirt from the destruction. Towards the front of the Great Hall I could see the Weasley's huddled around someone. _No_. This couldn't be happening, someone I loved dearly had been killed, I could feel that clearly but I couldn't bear to invade their thoughts to see who it was.

"Mel?" I turned towards Harry and lunged into his arms. I hadn't seen him at all during the first part of the battle, he looked injured but mostly distressed by Voldemort's words.

"I can't go in there Harry, I can't do it." I mumbled through my endless tears.

"Together?" Harry whispered gently.

I nodded against Harry's shoulder, my body winced as I held him tighter to me but I couldn't bear to let go. Harry reached for my hand and we walked through the Great Hall together. My vision was blurred with tears as I scanned the faces of our lost friends, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, _Colin_. I couldn't take anymore of this. I released Harry's hand and raced to the Weasley's sides once I saw whose lifeless body they were mourning over.

 _Fred_.

 _No_. Not Fred, anyone but Fred. He was too good and kind, he always knew how to make me laugh. George was a complete wreck on the floor beside him. What was George to do without his twin? Without his best friend, confidant and business partner? My stomach was twisting in knots as I thought of how torturous it was going to be for George to even look into a mirror now.

My hand shook as I reached out to touch Molly's shoulder, her arms were wrapped tightly around Ginny. She felt completely lost and shocked to be without her son. She squeezed my hand and I smoothed her wild red hair with the other. She patted my hand once as I crouched beside George, relentless tears were flowing from his eyes. Fred, George and I had been the greatest of friends, we were always laughing together, it was nonstop. I would miss our jokes and Fred's unwavering kindness towards me. Tears welled in my eyes as I rubbed George's hands. I wasn't sure if I could bear losing anyone else.

We all jumped when we recognized Ron's agonized sob once he realized who we were crowded around. George stood up immediately and hugged his youngest brother, they both cried openly in each other's arms. Tears were flowing from Hermione's eyes as she watched them, the sorrow and love she felt for Ron was pouring from her mind. I could see in her thoughts they had finally admitted their feelings to each other but she wasn't sure of how to comfort him. I smiled softly and hugged my friend.

"You do this Hermione, just hug him. There's little else you can do right now."

Hermione nodded into my shoulder but I abruptly pulled away from her when I saw Oliver limping into the Great Hall. His clothes were torn, his face was covered in soot and his knuckles and cheeks were stained with blood, like the rest of us, this battle had been difficult for him. My legs felt weak as I sprinted to him. My feet tangled up in each other and I fell into Oliver's awaiting arms. We both crumbled to the floor. Oliver's hands touched every part of me he could, he was so thankful I was alive. My heartbeats began to steady as I held him, despite our losses I was so grateful he was alive too.

"I love you." Oliver murmured repeatedly into my ear.

"I love you too Oliver."

Oliver and I remained unmoving, I wasn't sure for how long. It was bizarrely quiet in the Great Hall, we were all mourning our losses. There was an undeniable tension circulating in the room as everyone tried to restrain themselves from staring at Harry.

"What's he going to do Mel?" Oliver asked as he finally released me.

"I don't know. There aren't many options."

Oliver nodded remorsefully and we both stood up to rejoin our friends. My heart lurched as we passed two of our fallen defenders, _Remus_ and _Tonks_. I dropped to my knees between them as tears welled in my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. What was their newborn son going to do? This could have easily been Oliver and I. Oliver ran his fingers through my tangled hair, trying to soothe me.

"I won't let this happen to us Oliver, this can't happen to us."

Oliver pulled me up by my arms and wrapped his arms tightly around me. My body ached as he held me but I couldn't pull away. We had to be strong, we couldn't give up now, we needed to survive for our daughter.

My eyes quickly met Harry's gaze as he began trudging towards the entrance to the Great Hall, no one aside from me had seen where he was going, he didn't want to be noticed. In his pocket he was clutching a vial full of Severus Snape's tears that he had offered to him in his final moments before his death, Harry intended to take them to Dumbledore's Pensieve, he was desperately hoping for some answers. Harry's eyes were clouded with tears as my own rolled down my cheeks, I wanted to go with him. He couldn't be alone. I started to move out of Oliver's arms, my silent exchange with Harry had gone unnoticed by him, but Harry shook his head. Harry knew exactly what I was thinking, but he wanted to be alone. He was beyond overwhelmed. I nodded against Oliver's shoulder towards Harry and he quietly exited the Great Hall on his own.

Oliver's soft voice interrupted my reverie. "They completely obliterated the Pitch."

I pulled away from Oliver, he was really torn up inside. I brushed the hair from his eyes and held his cheek. "Explains the soot." I attempted to tease.

"They won't leave anything untouched will they?"

"I'm afraid not love."

"What now?"

"I honestly don't know." I whispered truthfully.

Oliver hugged me tightly again and rubbed my back. I knew I shouldn't but I quickly scanned the Great Hall for a sign of Draco, I hoped he was okay. I couldn't find a trace of his thoughts.

The hour seemed to pass by at a glacial pace, I continuously checked my watch, the minutes were  
slowly ticking by. The Great Hall was absolutely silent, everyone was fearful of what would happen next. Ron, Hermione and I were sitting on the steps near the entrance to the Great Hall. I needed time alone with my friends, we needed to be waiting for when Harry came back. Oliver remained with the rest of the Weasley's, hoping to bring them the slightest bit of comfort. Ron and Hermione were clutching each other's hands, while I fumbled nervously with mine. Harry wouldn't have gone to the Forbidden Forest without telling us first, he couldn't have. We all jumped up from the steps when we heard Harry's slow footsteps behind us.

"Oh thank goodness Harry, we thought you'd gone to the forest already." Hermione muttered.

"I'm going there now." Harry said without looking up from his shoes.

Tears instantly welled in my eyes as I stared at Harry's distraught face. He was going to face Voldemort in the forest, knowing he was going to die there.

"No Harry!" I shrieked through my tears.

"I know what needs to be done, and all of you do too. I think I've always known." Harry muttered bewildered.

" _Please_ let me go with you." I begged as the tears continued to pour from my eyes.

Hermione's hand was clasped over her mouth, she knew exactly what Harry's motive was. Ron's eyes were fixated on the ground, he didn't want to lose his best friend too.

"I won't let anyone else die for me. I have to go, and I have to go alone."

I threw myself into Harry's arms and wailed against his neck. I couldn't let him face this alone, I would follow him if he didn't let me come willingly. Harry stroked the back of my head and cooed into my ear, I was surprised by how calm he was while I was a nervous wreck for him.

"I have to go Mel, the hour is almost up and I can't let them come back here."

Hermione had to pry my arms from around Harry's neck, I couldn't do it on my own. I couldn't stand letting him go when I knew he was going to face his death. I sobbed against Hermione's shoulder as we watched Harry walk away from us to the direction of the forest. This was too much, I couldn't let him do this. Harry Potter deserved so much better than what Voldemort was going to do to him. The moment Harry was out of our sight, I wriggled out of Hermione's arms.

"No Mel!" Hermione shrieked. "Think of Eliza." She insisted.

My daughter's perfect face immediately entered my mind. I knew if I followed Harry I was risking my own death at the hands of all the Death Eaters, but I couldn't abandon Harry, he had been so strong for too long. Even if he wouldn't admit it, I knew he needed us, he needed _me_.

"Tell Oliver I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Ron tugged on Hermione's waist as she tried to stop me. Hermione's sobs were heartbreaking to hear but I had to join Harry in the forest. I could see Harry's dark hair in the distance, he had already reached the edge of the forest. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders as I followed him. If Harry was going to die tonight, he would not face it alone.


	19. Chapter 19

My footsteps were soft and practically silent as I followed Harry deeper into the forest. His mind was so focused on his destination that he hadn't noticed I was following him. His hands trembled at his sides as he walked, he was clutching the Golden Snitch that he had inherited after Dumbledore's death, it's slight twitching was the only thing that was keeping him from running far away.

Suddenly Harry stopped and I ducked behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't see me. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his confidence was wavering greatly. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Harry raise the Snitch to his face.

"I'm ready to die." He whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him press the Snitch against his mouth. I gasped and slapped my hand to my own mouth when he revealed the Resurrection Stone that had been concealed inside of the Snitch. He turned it thrice in his hand and dropped it to the forest floor. I scrutinized him carefully but nothing seemed to happen, Harry still stood alone in the clearing. I was surprised by Harry's sudden grin, he moved in a circle as if someone was standing next to him. I closed my eyes and focused solely on Harry's thoughts, I jumped when I saw he was surrounded by his family. His mother and father, Sirius and Remus, the Stone had worked. They didn't look like any ghosts I had ever seen but they weren't fully human looking either.

"You're so brave sweetheart."

I jumped when I heard Harry's mother Lily's voice, it was so beautiful and still pouring with the love she felt for her son even in death.

"Why are you here? All of you?" Harry wondered.

"We never left." Lily assured him.

Harry looked to Sirius now, his heart ached. "Does it hurt? Dying?" Harry asked softly.

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius insisted.

"You're nearly there son." Harry's father James assured him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of you to die for me. Remus, your _son_." Harry sighed.

"He'll be alright. Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. Someday, he'll understand."

I clutched my chest tightly, my heart was aching painfully. I vowed to myself that I would look after Teddy too.

"Will he be able to see you?" Harry asked.

"No. We're with you, in here you see." Sirius said as he pointed to Harry's heart.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end." James confirmed.

"Stay close to me." Harry pleaded.

"Always." Lily promised.

Harry nodded and I finally forced my eyes to open. I held my knees to my chest and allowed the tears to flow unabashedly. I had never felt more grateful or blessed to be a telepath. While I felt I had completely intruded on Harry's intimate moment with his family, I would cherish this forever.

"I know you're there Mel." Harry announced.

I jumped up from behind the tree and quickly wiped my sopping cheeks. I closed the distance between us and hugged Harry tightly. He held me securely and kissed my shoulder. I pulled away from Harry and held his face between my hands.

"I love you Harry. You're the bravest man I have ever met, your family adores you." I mumbled through my remaining tears.

I merged Harry's mind with mine again as he looked to his family that was surrounding us both protectively. They were all smiling lovingly at Harry, grateful we had found each other when we were eleven. They all knew of my own parents' fate and they were grateful Harry had found a friend who truly understood how he had felt his entire life. Harry's gentle voice pulled me away from his family.

"I won't make you leave because I'm relieved that you're here, but _please_ stay hidden. I can't even think of what they'll do to you if they see you."

"Fine Harry, but I _will_ come out if I need to."

"You're so stubborn."

I nodded and hugged Harry tightly again. I kissed both his cheeks and remained still as Harry continued to walk deeper into the forest. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. They were all convinced that Harry wasn't going to come.

I could clearly hear the shocked gasps from where I stood behind the tree line that surrounded Voldemort. Hagrid stood with the Death Eaters, his body was completely bound by rope. Tears welled in his eyes once he saw Harry cross the field.

"No Harry! Get out of here!" Hagrid pleaded.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded.

I peeked from around the tree and saw that all of the Death Eaters' eyes were bulging from their faces as they gawked at Harry. My heart rate started to quicken when I saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing amongst the others, Narcissa's worry for Draco was overwhelming my mind. Voldemort's shoulders relaxed and a sinister smile curved at the corners of his mouth.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has come to die." He whispered maliciously.

An icy shiver surged through my spine as I watched Voldemort raise his wand towards Harry. He shouted the Killing Curse and a bolt of green light propelled toward Harry, it struck him directly in the chest and his limp body flew backwards. I slapped my hands over my mouth to silence my screams and I dropped to my knees. This _couldn't_ be the end, we couldn't finish this war without Harry.

I ripped my wand from my pocket and started to charge towards the Death Eaters, I would annihilate them all singlehandedly for murdering Harry. I stopped dead in my track when I heard Harry's faint and muddled thoughts.

 _He was alive!_

Joyful tears poured from eyes as I stared at Harry's motionless body. He looked to be dead but I could still hear his unclear thoughts. I closed my eyes but could hear nothing but white noise in his mind. But his heart was still beating and that's all I cared about right now.

I looked back at the Death Eaters and was surprised to see Voldemort was crumpled on the ground. The curse had been so powerful that it had momentarily knocked him unconscious. My stomach turned as I watched how delicately Bellatrix touched him and tried to help him to his feet. He forcefully pushed her away as he staggered from the ground.

"Well? Is he dead?" Bellatrix inquired.

The rest of the Death Eaters were bewildered as they stared at Harry's still body. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, they couldn't understand why Harry had accepted his death so willingly and without protest. They didn't understand the _true_ purpose behind his actions, I was unsure if even Voldemort knew, he seemed far too pleased with himself.

My breath quickened as Narcissa trudged towards Harry, she was going to examine whether or not he was truly dead. She crouched towards his seemingly lifeless body and carefully touched his shoulders. I could see her lips barely moving against his ear.

"Is Draco alive?" She whispered anxiously, Draco was all she cared about.

I could barely see the slight twitch of Harry's head and suddenly I realized he was alive and present in his body again, tears immediately welled in my eyes. Narcissa stood up slowly and looked back to the group of anxious Death Eaters.

"Dead." Narcissa announced firmly.

An uproar of applause and cheering erupted from the Death Eaters, they were overjoyed about his death. Only Harry, Narcissa and myself knew the truth.

I quickly hurried away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they were going to exit the forest triumphantly to boast about Harry's death to everyone else still waiting at Hogwarts. My feet moved swiftly as I came closer to one of the entrances of Hogwarts, though it was no longer recognizable, it had been devastated so severely. I crossed the rubble towards the Great Hall. I nearly collapsed to the ground when I felt strong arms pull on me forcefully.

"Where the hell have you been Mel? I thought you were dead!" Oliver screamed.

Oliver's grip was uncomfortably tight as he pressed his lips all over my hair. He had never been more scared at just the thought of losing me, it had been such a real possibility since we returned to Hogwarts.

"I'm here love, I'm sorry. I just couldn't let Harry face them alone." I mumbled against his chest.

Oliver abruptly released me and glared into my eyes, according to him, I had never been more foolish. He couldn't believe what I had jeopardized only so I could join Harry.

"It was so much more than that Oliver but we don't have time to argue. The Death Eaters are coming back, we need to warn everyone."

Oliver nodded frantically and we sped back into the Great Hall where the others were gathered. Everyone was still absorbing the shock of all our devastation, the Weasley's especially. Slowly, we all began to trudge out of the Great Hall and stood close together, in unbearable pain yet fully prepared to fight again.

The extreme _delight_ was obvious on Voldemort's face as the rest of the Death Eaters filed behind him.

"Who is Hagrid holding?" Ginny squealed. "Dad, who is it?" She squealed again more panicked.

"Harry Potter is _dead_!" Voldemort roared jubilantly.

Ginny screamed incoherently at Voldemort's announcement, Arthur had to hold tightly to her so she wouldn't rush towards them. Tears were streaming down everyone's face as they stared at Harry's evidently lifeless corpse, but no one wanted to believe that he was actually dead.

"There's no need to mourn this loss. Harry Potter was a mere boy. _I_ am your master now, you can all put your faith in _me_." Voldemort proclaimed. "Now is the time to declare yourselves and join our ranks, I will need the utmost skilled witches and wizards."

My heart stopped when Voldemort looked directly at _me_. He was sincerely hoping I had changed my mind about joining them, he smirked slightly as he stared at Oliver now, whose arms were clutching me securely. I knew he was threatening me but I didn't dare step forward.

"Draco," Narcissa cooed softly.

My head whipped around the crowd as I searched for Draco's face, I couldn't believe he was standing with _us_ now. His mother's face was stoic but I could easily sense the terror behind her eyes. She was absolutely afraid of the consequences her son would face if he didn't join them. She was confident that Harry could kill Voldemort after surviving the Killing Curse _again_ , but she was scared for her son in these tense moments before Harry revealed himself.

"Come Draco, come." Narcissa cooed again, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Draco begrudgingly stepped through the crowd, he was the only one that had moved a muscle, the rest of us were cemented to the ground. His shoulders hunched forward, his black suit was torn, his hair pointed in all directions, his face was covered in dirt from the destruction. He looked completely defeated and unwilling to stand with the Death Eaters. His hand suddenly clenched tightly around his wand, he knew I had heard his thoughts. Tears instantly welled in my eyes for him.

"Well done Draco." Voldemort whispered to him. "Welcome back."

I gasped when Voldemort wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and squeezed him once, Draco's arms were limp at his sides. The echo of gaspes that followed mine assured me that I was not the only one surprised by Voldemort's close contact to Draco. Draco's eyes effortlessly found mine but he could hardly bear to look at me. He despised himself for standing against me, it had never been so clear to him, we were on opposite sides. Oliver fidgeted beside me, even though he couldn't hear our silent conversation, he could easily sense the connection between us. I looked back to Voldemort again.

"Any others? Surely-"

Voldemort halted speaking as _Neville_ began hobbling towards him, I was surprised to see him clutching the tattered Sorting Hat in his hand.

"And who might _you_ be, young man?" Voldemort teased.

The other Death Eaters chuckled at Neville's appearance, he didn't look worthy to them.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." He sneered.

A burst of laughter sounded amongst the Death Eaters, Bellatrix was the most amused because she knew _exactly_ who Neville was. She had been responsible for putting Neville's parents in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Well surely we can find some place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something." Neville interjected.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be _fascinated_ by what you have to say." Voldemort said collectedly but the fury was clear behind his tone, his patience was wearing thin.

"It doesn't matter that Harry is gone."

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus fiercely interrupted.

"People die every single day. Friends, family. We lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us, in here." Neville declared, pointing to his heart. "Fred and Remus are gone, and Tonks. All of them. But they didn't die in vain." Neville's voice wavered as he looked to the ground.

Suddenly Neville's head perked up and he glared straight at Voldemort, courage unexpectedly pulsed through him. "But _you_ will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us!"

We all gasped as Neville yanked the missing Sword of Gryffindor from inside the Sorting Hat and wielded it towards Voldemort. Suddenly Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and raced away from all of us, casting hexes towards the Death Eaters. We all burst into applause but Voldemort wailed angrily, he was in complete disbelief.

As we all readied ourselves to continue fighting, all the Death Eaters began to disappear. None of them wanted to continue fighting after Harry had defied death for the _second_ time. No one wanted to face him.

"Come back you cowards!" Bellatrix shrieked at their fleeting figures.

Some of the more committed Death Eaters stayed and charged towards us, flashes of light quickly began to fly through the air. Oliver surprised me by his lips on mine.

"I'm getting back on my broom, none of those bastards can outfly me!"

"Go love, go." I insisted.

Oliver kissed me one more time and was off again. I peered around the chaotic crowd and could see Draco and his parents fleeing quickly from Hogwarts. I ran through the scuffle towards them, I couldn't let him leave without a proper goodbye. I didn't know when I would see him again after this.

"Draco!" I hollered.

Draco turned abruptly towards my voice, he nearly knocked his mother down who had been holding tightly to his wrist. Draco yanked his hand away from Narcissa and started to walk towards me, his mother held him back by his shoulder.

"There's no time to waste Draco."

"Shut up Mother, this is _your_ fault."

Narcissa dropped her hand from Draco's shoulder and she and Lucius stared at me with bewildered eyes. They had yet to understand Draco's deep connection to me, they never thought they would. Draco was risking his life and theirs to speak to me, if only for a moment. Draco stepped closer to me but still kept his distance, he wasn't sure if he could bear to touch me now because he was uncertain if I would reciprocate his touch.

"Be well Draco. You made me promise but you have to as well." I mumbled as tears welled in my eyes.

Draco stared only at my left hand now, my wedding ring had never been more noticeable. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want us to separate, but he also knew it was too late to make things right between us. The damage could be forgiven but he would never forget the atrocities he had inflicted on me. _I_ stepped towards _him_ now but he backed away towards his parents. The figurative line was still perfectly drawn between us.

"Promise me." I insisted through my flowing tears.

"I promise." Draco said shortly.

I nodded my head, a pained smile spread to my lips, and in an instant Draco was gone. I sank to my knees and allowed the tears to pour from my eyes, I couldn't restrain them anymore. This goodbye had been finite and sincere, I wasn't sure how long it would be until I saw Draco again, if _ever_. I knew we would be forever connected because of our mental bond but that proved not to be enough to keep us together. _He_ could have stayed with me or _I_ could have gone with him, we could have had a future together if we both had the courage to do it; but neither of us did. He didn't see himself as worthy of being with me and I was married to Oliver, our fates had been sealed and with this goodbye, I knew it was time for us both to genuinely move forward with our lives.

"Mel! Mel come back! It's over! Harry's done it!"

I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks as Hermione's ecstatic voice called to me. I stood up from the ground as her words fully absorbed in my mind. Harry had _defeated_ Voldemort. How could I be anything but overjoyed? I raced to Hermione's open arms and hugged her tightly. We jumped unabashedly like adolescent school girls, we had both grown up far too fast and it was refreshing to feel so carefree for once.

"It's really over Mel." Hermione breathed, she was crying tears of joy.

We joined our hands as we walked back to the Great Hall where everyone had gathered again. Now we could all mourn properly and heal, the battle had been won. Ron was waiting for Hermione as we approached the entrance, he held out his hand for her which she reached for immediately. I didn't think it would be long before they had a wedding of their own. Harry was smirking as he walked towards us, he wanted to tease them but they looked too perfectly happy together, he didn't think they'd be phased by his jokes.

"You're right about that Harry." I teased. "Now hug me you amazing man."

Harry chuckled and smiled genuinely as he hugged me tightly. His heart was still racing from his final confrontation with Voldemort but he finally felt like he had a chance to be completely happy now that he was dead.

"We _all_ have that chance now Harry, because of you."

"I think I'm still in a state of shock by it all."

"Understandable love. How is she?" I asked Harry, whose eyes were lingering on Ginny.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as we both continued to watch Ginny. She was sitting beside her mother, a tight smile was on Molly's face as she noticed our gaze. They were both conflicted by their emotions, happy to be rid of Voldemort once and for all, but still devastated by the loss of Fred. I imagined we all felt that way, it was hard to be too happy when we had lost so many brave souls. My heart stung for Remus and his son Teddy. I scanned the rest of the room, it was so calm in the Great Hall, so quiet. One face was missing amongst the crowd and I immediately became worried all over again.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked nervously.

"Where do you think?" Ron snorted. "He's already trying to mend that damn Quidditch pitch, poor sod."

Ron jumped as Hermione smacked his shoulder teasingly. I was glad that despite their admitted feelings, their behavior hadn't changed. My heart rate returned to normal immediately and I hugged Harry again. I didn't want to let him out of my sight after this, I would never fully understand his immense courage.

"Shall we walk?" Harry suggested.

We all three nodded and walked together out of the Great Hall. We walked along the Viaduct that led to Hogwarts, it had been destroyed so severely. We had to climb over piles of rubble to walk further. We stood quietly for several moments, gazing at what had become of Hogwarts in just a single night. It was already hard to imagine the intense battle that had taken place here, it was so serene now.

"Why didn't it work for him? The Elder Wand?" I asked after a few more moments.

"It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape, he thought the Wand would become his, but the thing is, it never belonged to Snape. It was _Draco_ who disarmed Dumbledore the night he was killed. From that moment on it belonged to him."

My jaw dropped as I contemplated Harry's words. I couldn't believe Draco had been in possession of the most powerful wand in the world and hadn't even realized it.

"Until that night at Malfoy Manor when _I_ disarmed _him_."

"So that means…" Ron trailed, understanding Harry's words.

"It's mine."

We all stood bewildered and stared at the wand Harry was clutching now. He fiddled with it between his fingers.

"What do you reckon we do with it?" Ron asked.

" _We_?" Hermione snorted.

"I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'd be invincible."

Harry laughed once at Ron's words, he knew exactly what kind of unstoppable power he possessed now. I smiled at Harry as he decided what should become of the Elder Wand. Harry stared at it for a moment longer and held it tightly between his hands. The wand creaked as he forced it into two pieces. Ron gasped as Harry tossed the broken pieces over the side of the Viaduct where it would be lost forever. Hermione and I both smirked proudly, it was the best decision for all, no one should have that kind of power in their hands.

Harry stepped off the ledge of the Viaduct and hugged me tightly. He felt the utmost relief, his heart hadn't stopped racing yet. I reached for Harry's hand and we stared out at the area that surrounded us. It had never felt more peaceful. Hermione reached for my other hand while Ron still held tightly to hers.

We stood together now, as we had since our very first year at Hogwarts. The world had never felt bigger, calmer and slightly terrifying. We had a bright future ahead of us now. There were no more battles to be fought, no more enemies, no more chaos. Our lives were finally free to be lived as we chose. Harry had always been the Boy Who Lived but now he, and the rest of us, finally had a chance to really start living. We were _free_ , we had possibilities, the world was _ours_.


	20. Epilogue

Nineteen Years Later….

We walked towards Platform 9 ¾, it was ten o'clock, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in exactly one hour.

 _Keegan_ was walking ten paces ahead of the rest of us, he was eager to find his fellow Gryffindor friends. I grew a little anxious as I watched him, he was so tall now, so handsome; he was also the exact same age I had been when his older sister _Eliza_ was conceived. But despite his age, Oliver and I trusted his judgement and character completely. _Especially_ after we had a discussion about protected sex only a few days prior, that seemed to permanently scar his psyche. As I gauged his thoughts now he was much more concerned about living up to his father's legacy of being Gryffindor's best Keeper, I was exponentially grateful for that.

I chuckled to myself at my thoughts, my husband was eyeing me suspiciously from my side. Oliver was holding tightly to our youngest daughter. _Ingrid_ was constantly attached to her father's hip, he was everything to her. But I knew in five years time when it was her turn to attend Hogwarts; she'd excitedly leave us as her five older siblings did before her.

I peeked at _Jareth_ now, he was walking on Oliver's other side. The extreme nervousness he was struggling with was obvious on his face. He was going to begin his first year at Hogwarts, he was excited and intimidated at the same time. He had been a complete nervous wreck this last week of summer. But both Oliver and I assured him that his two older brothers Keegan and _Isaac_ would look after him.

I sighed as I glanced at my son Isaac, I could only imagine how much trouble he would cause his third year, now that he was truly settled in and comfortable at Hogwarts. Since their birth he had been deeply connected to Harry and Ginny's oldest son James, they were born within weeks of each other and practically inseparable ever since. I considered James to be an even bigger instigator than Isaac but they were both frustratingly mischievous. But I knew Isaac's twin sister _Daphne_ could keep them both in line, she was far more mature than either of them. But as of now, Isaac was Daphne's least concern, she was preoccupied scanning the crowd of students for her best friend Violet and cousin Ruth. Even though she had spent most of the summer in their company, she already had things to discuss with them.

Eliza caught my eye as she nervously fidgeted with her hair. She was completely nervous because today she would be starting her new job as Hogwart's head Healer but it was mostly because she would meeting her biological father _Draco Malfoy_ today. I suddenly realized just how nervous I was too. After years of deliberation with myself and Oliver, we made the life altering decision to tell Eliza the truth about her birth father. I had been battling with myself for several years about it. There hadn't been a single significant disturbance since Harry defeated Voldemort nearly twenty years ago, but I still struggled with whether I would tell Eliza about her father, a former Death Eater. Oliver and I had done the very best to give her and all our children a stable life, I wasn't sure if I could derail Eliza's future by telling her the truth. I hadn't seen Draco since that final day at Hogwarts, though I had seen his marriage announcement in the Daily Prophet many years ago and knew he worked for the Ministry now because of my friends that also worked there. He had easily been within reach of me but neither of us had ever contacted the other, not even through our mental bond that was still very present in my mind.

It wasn't until Eliza was offered the position at Hogwarts at the beginning of summer that something changed. She wasn't a young, impressionable girl anymore; she was an adult that deserved to know the truth about herself. I knew in her deepest thoughts that she had always felt like an outcast in our family. She not only had the clearest blue eyes while the rest of us had the darkest brown, but she had been the only one out of all her siblings that followed her to Hogwarts that had been sorted into Slytherin. She was also my only child that inherited my telepathy, I was certain it was because of Draco's own unique abilities.

Today Eliza would see Draco in person for the very first time. Since we told her at the beginning of summer, she had gone through every emotion imaginable. She was enraged with me at first, she thought she could hate Oliver and I forever for keeping such a secret. Then there were several days where all she could do was cry about it. And now, at King's Cross station, she was in a much better place, she had accepted this new part of her life and was eager to see Draco beyond my memories of him. She was even _understanding_ of why I had hidden the truth from her, she was more mature than I ever expected.

After seemingly endless arguments with Oliver, we finally agreed that I would approach Draco first and tell him the truth myself; he deserved that. It had been nineteen years since we said goodbye to each other, we had both grown up and had families of our own, but I still feared that Draco would hate me for keeping this secret for so many years. I wasn't sure why Draco had never tried to contact me before, I know _I_ had contemplated it countless times. But whenever my thoughts lingered in Draco's mind, he always seemed like he was happy, I was glad for him. Draco deserved to be happy despite everything that had transpired between us. It felt so long ago that I had discovered the truth about Draco's intentions with me and the animosity I thought I should still feel for him faded easily. Draco had been forced to make a lot of decisions during his time as a Death Eater and I couldn't make myself hate him for that. Nobody could understand that, Oliver thought I should despise him, and he really didn't want Draco to come near Eliza. But I had to be grateful for Draco because I wouldn't have the family and life I had now without him, it wouldn't have began without him.

Once we reached the platform, it didn't take me long to find Draco, his platinum blonde hair was still impossible to overlook. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him standing beside his wife, which of course he would be. I chuckled at how surprised I had been to see him with a wife at all. His son stood between them, looking just as nervous as Jareth. I could easily see the resemblance between his son and Eliza, they had the same blue eyes. I wondered if Jareth and Draco's son would become friends once at Hogwarts. Suddenly Draco's eyes were darting all over the platform, I knew he had heard me thinking of him, he was searching for my face. He knew I would be here with my own family and was hoping to catch a glimpse of me, but he didn't know how much more I was planning to give him.

When our eyes finally locked I smiled genuinely at Draco, he immediately smiled back. He had expected the worst, he thought I wouldn't acknowledge him at all. I shook my head at his thoughts, his smile grew wider. I kissed Oliver on the cheek, trying to ignore his disgruntlement and began crossing the platform towards Draco. Eliza and Oliver were watching me closely. Draco squeezed his wife's shoulder, I was surprised by her obvious grimace, but she knew exactly who I was, Draco's first love. He patted his son's head and slowly began to walk towards me.

When we first reached each other, we stood silently, unsure of exactly how to start the conversation. I pecked Draco's cheek and squeezed his arm, he relaxed immediately beneath my touch. He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks reddened immediately. He wasn't expecting me to be so comfortable around him.

"How could I not be? You look wonderful Draco. But I must say you look a lot happier than you did nineteen years ago." I tried to tease lightly.

Draco smirked, his cheeks hadn't returned to their normal color yet. "Thanks Melody. You look _amazing_." He quickly cleared his throat and smiled shyly. "That's, uh, quite a brood you have there." Draco muttered, gesturing towards my children who were _all_ staring at us now.

"Yes, I have six now, almost seven." I said while patting my swollen stomach. "But I have five more months to go on this one."

"Wow, _seven_ children. How do you manage? I have enough difficulty with one. How many are at Hogwarts?"

"Four. My oldest son Keegan is starting his sixth year; he's a brilliant Keeper. Then my twins, Isaac and Daphne, they'll both be starting their third year. Isaac is quite the prankster, he hangs out at George Weasley's shop far too much. And my Daphne is a genius, the smartest in her class. The nervous looking one is Jareth, he's starting his first year also. My youngest Ingrid is only six but I think she's already counting down the days until she starts."

Draco smiled, he could tell how much I adored my children by how enthusiastically I spoke of them. He frowned when he noticed Eliza's gaze. "What about her? The older girl staring this way, is that your nanny?"

Eliza immediately looked away, she knew Draco had asked about her. I chuckled and shook my head at Draco. "That's Eliza, my oldest. She'll be turning twenty soon and she-"

"Twenty? How can she be twenty?" Draco looked perplexed, he was quickly trying to do the math in his head. "But-but-that would mean you had her when you were..." Draco couldn't finish his sentence, he was too shocked.

"I was seventeen Draco. She's my only child with blue eyes and the _only_ one to be sorted into Slytherin."

I stared intently at Draco's face, I wanted to gauge his every reaction. His eyes glanced back and forth from Eliza and to me-she was looking anywhere but at the two of us-and then he stared only at me. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened when the realization finally overcame him. He couldn't find the words to speak, his breathing became erratic, he held onto my shoulder for support, afraid he would collapse.

"She-she couldn't-possibly-be-be-my-my-"

"Daughter. She is Draco. I am so unbelievably sorry I never told you about her. I will never fully forgive myself for that. But you must understand-"

"How could I have been so bloody stupid Melody? How could you have been pregnant and I didn't notice? Was I really that wrapped up in my own affairs? No wonder everything went to hell that year. I have another child…." Draco's voice was weak as he spoke, he felt like his throat was closing up. He couldn't believe I had been able to hide a pregnancy. He stared at my stomach now, thinking it was impossible to overlook. He had never felt more stupid.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Draco. You _were_ preoccupied with many other things. But if there's a bright side, your son has a sister. He's so handsome and your wife is beautiful."

"Yes, that's my Scorpius. And his mother Astoria Greengrass. Our parents arranged the marriage but it's been beneficial, she gave me my son. He's everything to me."

"That's really wonderful Draco, I'm so happy for you. Eliza doesn't have any expectations about this, she just wanted to see you in person and given your reaction, I expect you aren't quite ready to meet her; which is completely understandable Draco. You don't ever have to do anything, but both of you deserved to know the truth about everything. She's taking over for Madame Pomfrey this term as Head Healer so that's where she'll be, should you feel inclined to contact her."

Draco nodded nervously, he was overwhelmed, it was obvious. He certainly wasn't prepared to meet her, he thought he would faint if he actually spoke to her. I squeezed his arm and nodded, I completely understood. This had to be the very last thing he ever expected to happen. Draco nodded along with my thoughts and I laughed once.

"She's a Healer?" He asked suddenly. "Just like her mother."

"I never actually became a certified Healer myself, but it didn't surprise me at all that Eliza had a natural talent for it. I did recently get a job writing for the Daily Prophet, I'm going to write about Muggle culture, books especially. Perfect for me right?"

Draco smiled and nodded, he hadn't forgotten how much I loved to read, he realized now he hadn't forgotten a single thing about me after all these years apart. He cleared his throat when he remembered I could hear his thoughts, he was thoroughly embarrassed. I squeezed his arm again and laughed aloud, he easily joined me. The familiar sound warmed my heart, I wasn't sure if I would ever hear Draco laugh again. I forced away the unexpected tears, hoping he hadn't noticed them.

"And your husband? What is he doing these days?"

I smirked at Draco's formality, he still wasn't very good at hiding his disdain for Oliver even after all these years that had passed. "Oliver took over for Madame Hooch when she retired several years ago. He is able to mostly live at home, which is nice with the new baby coming. What about you Draco? You're working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hermione, Ron and Harry work there. Don't you see them?"

"Yes I do, often. Especially Hermione now, she was just transferred to my department, at the same time I was promoted to the Head."

"You were? Wow congratulations. Hermione hadn't told me that."

"It's fairly recent. I was surprised to be offered the job as well, considering my _past_ but it allows me to travel a lot which I really enjoy, especially now that Scorpius will be off at school."

"That's amazing Draco, really. And your parents? Are they here? Please pass along my regards."

Draco looked confused, unsure of why I would care about his parents but he returned my smile anyways. "They aren't here, but they're well. They aren't in Azkaban, so they're happy. They travel a lot too, they like to keep busy."

"Good. I'm glad for them. You seem to really have your life together Draco, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Melody, that means so much coming from you. It's taken a really long time for me to feel even a semblance of normalcy. And I didn't think you would even speak to me again."

"All is forgiven Draco. I hardly ever dwell on the dark things from the past because my life right now is too amazing. And it took those dark times to get me here, to get all of us here."

Draco smiled feebly, he hadn't fully forgiven himself yet. He cautiously raised his hand to lightly touch my cheek though he feared my rebuff. I grasped his hand and held it to my face and smiled widely. When he released my face he began laughing hysterically, when I turned to see what he was looking at I couldn't help but laugh with him. My entire family, plus the Weasley's and Potter's were gawking at us. Draco and I hesitantly embraced, I couldn't deny the way my heart instantly lurched inside my chest, easily remembering Draco's touch. I nervously cleared my throat as we pulled away, those feelings were in the past now and I would always fondly cherish those memories. Draco squeezed both of my hands before we turned to walk back towards our families. When we both looked back at each other once more, I had to smile.

"Draco," I began nervously. "Feel free to come by for a visit if you'd like. We're living in Perthshire, a three story house off the countryside, you can't mistake it."

Draco smiled and nodded, grateful for the invitation but wondering if he would actually take me up on it.

"I hope you do." I stated genuinely.

When I returned to my family I began laughing again at their varied expressions, but they were all mostly surprised. Oliver kissed my forehead and chuckled into my ear, I was glad he wasn't too angry with me for my extensive conversation with Draco. I enthusiastically greeted Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and their children. Harry was beaming with pride now because his youngest son Albus would be starting his first year along with Jareth and Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose. I was thankful they would have each other. Ginny on the other hand was fidgeting, resisting the urge to cry because she was going to miss her two sons so much. Their oldest son James was already absorbed in his scheming with Isaac.

My sister Iris was standing beside her husband Gavin Havershim. He was a muggle and professor at Oxford University in England. Even after marrying my sister many years ago, being around all of us who were magical, and having a talented witch for a daughter, he still found himself gawking at our world. Their daughter Ruth was whispering to Daphne, giggles randomly bubbling from their mouths. But beneath Ruth's happy exterior she was really anxious about her first tryout for Quidditch this term. She aspired to be a Gryffindor Beater and had practiced often with her Uncle Oliver and cousin Keegan throughout the summer, I knew she was beyond prepared for the position. Their son and my nephew Adam stood silently beside his father, he was very nervous, more than Jareth, Albus and Rose combined and he wasn't even starting Hogwarts yet. He was nervous because he loved growing up in the Wizarding World, but was afraid he might not receive his Letter next summer because his father was a Muggle. He had yet to show if he had any magical ability whatsoever unlike his older sister who could do all sorts of magic by the time she was ten. I wanted to hug my nephew but then he'd know I had been listening to his thoughts and I knew he wanted his anxieties to be kept private. I wished I was a Seer and could know whether or not he would attend Hogwarts next term.

I looked to Ron now who was fidgeting like his sister, he was anxious about Rose and wanted to warn his daughter to stay away from Draco's son Scorpius. He held his tongue only because of my close proximity to him, he didn't want to upset me. But he was legitimately nervous about Rose having a romantic relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. Luckily he couldn't read minds like I could, otherwise he'd know Rose truly fancied my son Jareth and had for a long time. I snorted aloud when I noticed Hermione was gazing adoringly at my stomach, she was looking forward to having a new baby around in a few more months.

"How are you feeling today Mel? Not under too much stress I hope. You look radiant as usual. Have you two decided on a name yet? I know you've been ceaselessly bickering about it every time we've seen you the last few weeks." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I feel fantastic Hermione, thanks. I'll miss the kids of course, I always do, but they're in good hands and it'll be refreshing to only have one child at home now. And yes, we _finally_ came to a decision. For a boy, we decided on Jeremiah Pierce after Oliver's father and Evelyn Ainsley for a girl. It seems only fitting that we name at least one of our children after someone in Oliver's family, since we already have Jareth and Ingrid for my parents, even Daphne has 'Iris' as a middle name. I'm hoping for a girl though, I think it would pay perfect homage to Oliver's mother, her passing has been so hard on Oliver." I said quietly to Hermione as I glanced at my husband. "But enough about me, didn't you start your new position at the Ministry on Monday? How did that go?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It went brilliantly. It's a bit odd to have Draco as my superior of course and I really miss all the House Elves already, but I'm excited to work in the department and especially the pay raise. When do you start with your articles for the Daily Prophet? Fairly soon or after the baby?"

"As soon as I want. I'm going to write them from home, submit the articles to the Prophet and they'll publish them. Thanks so much Ginny."

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione and I and kissed my cheek. "Of course Mel, they wouldn't dare refuse their top Quidditch correspondent, or Harry Potter's wife."

Our boisterous laughter was interrupted by the train's piercing whistle sounding through the platform, the train would be departing soon. Jareth's lighthearted mood immediately shifted to panic. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head, he was nearly taller than me now at only eleven years old. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment but on the inside he was really going to miss me.

"I want you and Albus to look after Rose okay sweetheart? She's just as nervous as you. And don't hesitate to become friends with Scorpius Malfoy despite what you might hear about his family, even from Uncle Ron. He comes from a _good_ family and is a nervous first year too."

Jareth nodded, said he loved me and pulled me in for a tight embrace. He then hugged his father and kissed Ingrid on the head, promising to write her as much as he could. They had formed a close bond being the two youngest children in our family, tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I watched them, even though I had promised myself I _wouldn't_ cry this year. Jareth linked his arm with Rose after she said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and they hesitantly walked towards the train together. Albus was hanging back a minute with Harry, he was especially nervous about being sorted into a House. I sighed in relief as I watched Jareth approach Scorpius, Draco's son nodded nervously when my son asked him to join them on the train. I was so proud of him. Draco whispered his gratitude in my mind and a smile spread onto my lips.

Keegan wrapped his arm loosely around my waist and I planted a big kiss on his cheek. He wiped it off in feigned disgust and kissed me back on my cheek. He hugged his father and Ingrid quickly and then eagerly joined his friends on the train, but not before looking back one more time to wave at us. He thought I love you in his mind and my eyes began to well with tears, I was such a lucky mother.

Daphne and Isaac hugged and kissed Oliver and I before shoving each other and racing James and Ruth to the train. I smiled as Daphne bowed to us in triumph, she had surprisingly outran the others, she was the least athletic of their group. Daphne blew one more kiss to us before disappearing inside the train with the others.

Eliza was the last to say goodbye, the nerves had settled into her stomach. She didn't want to disappoint her father and me, but especially me, since this had once been my dream too.

"You could never disappoint me Eliza. You've worked so hard and are beyond prepared for this. Just remember if you ever need me, I'm only a thought away."

Eliza was suddenly very grateful that we could clearly hear each other no matter how far apart we were, that was something she didn't feel often. She mostly thought it was a nuisance because we never really had any genuine separation. But today she was grateful, she needed our mental connection to remain calm.

"Thanks Mum, I love you and-thank you." She said nodding towards Draco, sighing happily.

I hugged Eliza tightly, she lingered in my arms for a few long moments before also disappearing into the train. I wiped away the last remaining tears as the train sounded it's final warning to board. All of us parents stood together as we did every year and watched our children begin their journey to Hogwarts, just like we had done when we were their age. It felt like only yesterday that we were the students, I sometimes couldn't believe that nineteen years had passed, it happened unbelievably fast. But each year had proven to be better than the last, they were all full of happy memories and we would continue to only make happy ones. We weren't in fear of anything anymore.

I stood next to Harry now, I gently nudged his side and we watched the train slowly pull away from the platform. "We have some amazing children, don't we Harry?"

Harry nodded in agreement and gently nudged me back. "You've got someone looking after all them right?"

A loud laugh erupted from my chest as I nodded. "I got McGonagall on that years ago. And now Eliza will keep them all in line too."

As the train became a small figure in the distance, the tears began to roll down my cheeks again. I couldn't hold them back anymore and I didn't want to, my life had been better than I ever expected. Most of all, I was so extremely happy that the Wizarding World was living in peace, as it should have been all along. All was well.

**Thank you so much to all who have read and supported this story! It is very dear to my heart and I am so thankful to have been able to share it. Keep your eyes peeled for a third part to Melody Everard's story that I am currently working on. Thank you! And of course, thank you to our creator J.K. Rowling. My life has been so enriched by her works!**


End file.
